


海のダンスに よりそって　～ Beside the Dancing Sea ～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Selkies, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Codependency, Epistolary, I swear to god there will be a happy ending, It's not set in Hasetsu but rather a vaguely Scottish town with a decent tourist load, Location Change, M/M, Multimedia, Mute Yuuri, Muteness, Pining, Seasonal Affective Disorder, Selkie AU, Selkies, Separation Anxiety, Slow Burn, The Chris/Viktor is brief and does not involve infidelity, but hopefully not for very long, the E rating is only for the Viktuuri for the record, with endgame Viktuuri, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 01:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 126,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: ようやくこの愛らしい静かな海辺のコテージに身を落ちつけて、自分の過ごす日々がまっすぐ目の前にしめされたように思った。時は過ぎ、それもきっと、自分が思うよりもずっと早く過ぎていくだろうが、今このときはスランプのことも締切りのことも気に病まない、次に執筆する小説がどうなるかなんて漠然とした不安ももたない。そう、生きるんだ。ニューヨーク・タイムズ紙で評判のベストセラー作家、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフはスランプ解消のため、まどろむような海辺の町、トーヴィル・コーヴを訪れた。町のパーティーで壁の花、勝生勇利と出会った彼は、この謎めいた黒髪の青年がもつ秘密を知ることになる。その秘密をとかぬかぎり、ヴィクトルは永劫の罰を受けることになってしまう。―― この作品は、lily_winterwoodさん、MapleTreewayさんによる作品Beside the Dancing Seaの日本語翻訳版です。This work is japanese translation of "Beside the Dancing Sea" by lily_winterwood-san, MapleTreeway-san.  Thank you so much!





	1. きらめき ～spark～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beside the Dancing Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204308) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood), [MapleTreeway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleTreeway/pseuds/MapleTreeway). 



> 【作者より】  
>  この創作は、スコットランドの西ハイランド地方にある海辺の観光地を舞台にしています（オークニー諸島に連なる断崖や素敵なポートゥリーの町、観光地化された素朴な岬の風景を併せもっています）。というのも、『セルキー』がスコットランド・アイルランドの文化であること、そして何よりも、私たちが荒涼としたスコットランドの小さな町の風景を愛してやまないからです。でも登場人物は皆、公式での出身をそのまま使っていますから、その点はあまり気にしないでください。  
>  ストーリーにあわせて追記やタグで補完していきますので、どうぞおつきあいくださいね！
> 
> 【訳者より】  
>  この作品は、lily_winterwoodさん、MapleTreewayさんによる作品 Beside the Dancing Sea の日本語翻訳版です。Lilyさん、Mapleさん、素晴らしい作品をありがとうございます！  
> This work is japanese translation of "Beside the Dancing Sea" by lily_winterwood-san, MapleTreeway-san. Thank you so much!
> 
> 【作品タグ】  
>  年齢制限：R-18  
>  CP種別・相関関係：ヴィク勇、勇利＆ヴィクトル、ミラサラ、オタユリ、クリヴィク、クリ彼、レオグァン、オタベック＆ユーリ  
> （※ CPに左右の区別は含めていません）  
>  登場キャラクター：勝生勇利、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、ユーリ・プリセツキー、ピチット・チュラノン、西郡優子、西郡家の三つ子姉妹、マッカチン、サーラ・クリスピーノ、ミラ・バビチェヴァ、クリストフ・ジャコメッティ、ジャン＝ジャック・ルロワ、奥川ミナコ、レオ・デ・ラ・イグレシア、ジ・グァンホン、エミル・ネコラ、ミケーレ・クリスピーノ、西郡豪、ニコライ・プリセツキー、勝生利也、勝生寛子、勝生真利  
>  追加タグ：セルキー・パロ、ファンタジー・SF要素あり、セルキー、舞台設定変更、長谷津でなく観光客のあつまるスコットランド風の町設定、小説家・出版パロ、もだもだする話、勇利は喋れない設定です、片思い、マルチメディア表現あり、書簡体小説表現あり、共依存関係だけど長くはない、別離の予感、季節の移り変わりによる感傷、ケルト神話＆民間伝承、せつない話、せつないけれどハッピーエンド、誓ってハッピーエンドにしますよ、ヴィク勇最終局面、クリヴィク要素少々あるけど不倫は伴わない、ヴィク勇のみR18描写あり

_「今朝の海岸沿いでは、美しい春の訪れを感じることでしょう！ その美しさはいわば『昨日の空から曇りをわずかに払ったような空』。最高気温は15℃、最低気温は10℃。外出の際は薄手の上着で、さわやかな春の海風を感じてみましょう！」_

乗っていた車が『トーヴィル・コーヴへようこそ 人口5,387』とうたう白い看板の脇を走り抜けると、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフはラジオのチャンネル・スイッチをまわした。少ししてから、流行音楽ランキング・ベスト40の熱狂ぶりに耳を侵されちゃかなわない、とばかりにふたたびチャンネルをまわす。

さらに数分、実りなくチャンネルをまわしつづけたのち、ヴィクトルはラジオを切って車窓を開け、風が自分の銀髪を撫でていくにまかせた。助手席では、かわいがっているプードルのマッカチンが窓からぴょこんと顔を出して、運転するヴィクトルの隣で両耳と舌をぱたぱた風にはためかせている。

左手に広がる外海の青は車と追いかけっこをつづけ、波に削られた壮麗な断崖は緑かがやく群葉をいただいて、ともにはるか先へゆるやかな弧を描いていく。

ぽつんと伸びるハイウェイにのんびり車を走らせ、ヴィクトルはめくるめく風景に魅了されていた。いいね、これから滞在するトーヴィル・コーヴの新居に到着して、この海景の美を叙情詩にするのだと考えると、わくわくする。これこそスランプを解消する手だてとして、医師に助言されたことなのだ。

ラウンダバウトに入ればトーヴィルの繁華街へは数分だ。繁華街、とここメインストリートを呼ぶのは気前がよすぎるかもしれない。木がリボンみたいに連なるマーケット・ストリートは海の先まで伸びるかのようで、通りに並ぶ建物はどれも古びて小さく、町の住人が大切に営んできたものとみえる。往来を抜ける途中、お土産とギフトございます、と案内のある本屋、公園の新緑にうずもれた小さな公共図書館、わずか3本の作品案内が入口ひさしの下に貼られた映画館の横を走り過ぎた。

マーケット・ストリートのいっぽうはディーン・ストリートとぶつかって途切れるが、ダッシュボードに置いたスマートフォンと2枚の地図によると、入り江の半分をくるむように伸びていき灯台で終点を迎えるのだそうだ。そして入り江を望むあとの半分には、とんがり屋根をもつ古いマナーハウスへつづく海岸通りがあり、地図いわく、マナーハウスは現在『ゆーとぴあ・シーサイド・リゾート』に改装されたという。そしてディーン・ストリートのほうは、ほぼ休暇用のコテージとビーチハウスで占められている。ヴィクトルがこれから1年間借りる予定のコテージも、ここにある。

当のコテージは難なく見つけられたものの、隣家とのプライバシーや静けさとはかけ離れた立地である。愛らしくこぢんまりとしたコテージは海辺に繁るセージの色でいろどられ、ドアには青い薔薇の花環の絵、窓の白いよろい戸は小さなハート柄で飾られていた。マッカチンはヴィクトルが車をコテージ前にまわして停めるあいだも興奮して吠え、主人に車から降ろしてもらうや一番乗りで門を抜け、ドアの前まで駆けていく。

「楽しみだね？」声をかけてやりながらヴィクトルはマッカチンの横に立ち、新居の鍵を開けた。

荷解きをしてそれぞれの場所へおさめるのに、長くはかからなかった。ヴィクトルが持ち込んだ物のほとんどは、ここ一週間のうちにマンチェスターから船で送ってあった。古いアパートのいっさいを荷造りする必要はなかったし、もちろんコテージは家具付きだ、でも自分が暮らす家を住みよくととのえるこの日を、ずっと心待ちにしていたのだ。

居心地よい、という言葉がぴったりのコテージだ。一階建てで、寝室とバスルームがひとつずつ、片隅には小さなキッチンがある。窓はいずれも白と青の田舎風のつくりながらとても大きく、できるかぎり光を取り込めるようになっていて、そうでなければこの小さなコテージを広々と風通しよく見せるのは無理だったろう。キッチン兼ダイニングにあるフレンチドアは裏のパティオに通じ、そこから小道をたどっていけば崖下の人目につきにくいビーチと水際まで、一直線に行ける。

寝室はベッドサイズとくらべて狭いが、ペールブルーと白で品よく飾られた日除けが、ちょうど窓の外の入り江に群れる雲を思わせた。バスルームも同様で、そのほか鉤爪型の足がついた大きな陶製バスタブと、青色の碇がアクセントに描かれた陶製タイル、船乗りのシャツみたいなストライプ模様のふかふかしたタオルでそろえられ、こちらもパティオと海へつながるカーテン付きのフレンチドアがある。一日ビーチで過ごしたあと、あたたかい風呂にそのまま飛び込めるな、ヴィクトルはそう考えて笑みを浮かべた。

最後の衣服をベッドルームにある小さなウォークイン・クローゼットへしまいながらヴィクトルは、俺はものすごく鮮明な夢を見ているわけじゃないんだぞ、と繰り返して気持ちをあらたにする。ようやくこの愛らしい静かな海辺のコテージに身を落ちつけて、自分の過ごす日々がまっすぐ目の前にしめされたように思った。時は過ぎ、それもきっと、自分が思うよりもずっと早く過ぎていくだろうが、今このときはスランプや締切りのことを気に病まない、次に執筆する小説がどうなるかなんて漠然とした不安ももたない。そう、生きるんだ。

エージェントであるヤコフ・フェルツマンに宛ててメールを送り、トーヴィル無事到着の旨を伝えてから、ヴィクトルはマッカチンのリードをつかんだ。「行くぞ、マッカ、町を探検だ！」うきうきして声をかけた。

意を得たマッカチンはぴょんと跳びはねて、ドアの外に待ちうける冒険をもとめて、そして食べ物に期待を寄せて、主人のあとを追った。

* * *

**トーヴィル・コーヴ：観光のご案内**

トーヴィル・コーヴへようこそ！ ブリテン諸島のうずもれし宝石、魅力的なこの海辺の町は峻厳な断崖、あまたのビーチに残る手つかずの自然、そして住民たちのおもてなしの心が自慢です！ 人口5,387人と小さな町ですが、和気あいあいとしたトーヴィル・コーヴは観光でお越しの方、長くお住まいになるご予定の方、どちら様も歓迎いたします。

**トーヴィル・コーヴのおもな名所**

_トーヴィル・コーヴ桟橋_ _および_ _海岸通り_

絵葉書などで一度トーヴィル・コーヴをご覧になったことがあるなら、桟橋と海岸通りそして観覧車やメリーゴーランドをご存じのことでしょう。トーヴィル・コーヴ桟橋および海岸通りは、ご家族で一度にお楽しみいただけます。カーニヴァルのブースでひと目惚れした景品を手に入れるもよし、レトロなアイスクリーム・パーラーで町の名物のひとつ、ダブルファッジ・ワッフル・コーンを堪能するもよし！ それぞれをお楽しみいただけるチケット、および一日パス券も販売しております。

_ゆーとぴあ シーサイド・リゾート＆スパ_

由緒正しきトーヴィル家の所有であったマナーハウスが、このたび休息とリラクゼーションを追求した、モダンなリゾートに生まれ変わりました！ 『ゆーとぴあ』施設内にあるビーチサイド・スパのデッキからは、海へも海岸通りへもお気軽に足を伸ばせます。ゆーとぴあには評判の和食レストランが併設され、日本料理の風雅と家庭料理のぬくもりを同時に味わえます。さらにペット同伴可、各種アメニティーも取りそろえております。ご予約については、以下のURLへ。

yutopiaresort.co.uk

_クリスピーノ・ワイナリー_

お車で数キロメートル内陸へ向かっていただきますと、型にとらわれないワイン愛好家の嬉しい日帰り旅行にもぴったり、『クリスピーノ・ワイナリー』がございます。自然に囲まれた丘の上から、遠く広がる海岸の絶景を眺めながら、特製のワインやリキュール、ゼリーをお召し上がりいただけます。クリスピーノ・ワイナリーは町なかの喧噪とは無縁ですが、ご夕食の時間にじゅうぶん間に合うほどの近さです！ もし直接のご来園が難しいようでしたら、町のレストランにてクリスピーノ・ワイナリー製フルーツワイン、受賞歴ももつトーヴィル・ミード酒をお試しあれ！ さらなる情報は、以下のURLへ。

chrispinowines.co.uk

_トーヴィル岬灯台_

トーヴィル岬にそびえる断崖の上には、ひとつの家族によって代々守られてきた灯台がございます。ここでは、町に多く残る不思議な怪談話を提供いたします。現在灯台守をつとめるニコライ・プリセツキー氏が、ときに夜のゴースト・ツアーへと、あなたをいざなうことでしょう。さあ勇気をふるって、どうぞ中へ……。

ご家族そろってビーチでただのんびりとくつろぐ、地元の新鮮な料理に舌鼓をうつ、海での大胆な冒険に乗り出す、トーヴィル・コーヴの素敵な体験が、あなたをお待ちしております！

* * *

海岸通りにあるアイスクリーム・パーラーは件の観光案内のお墨つきをえた店で、なかは洒落たレトロ調、チェックボードみたいに敷かれたタイルの床と、クロムめっきを施したしつらえである。ティーンの少年がカウンターにいたものの、どことなく場違いなふうに見えた。ぱりっと洗濯されアイロンもかけられたピンクと白の制服を着て、金髪を頭のうしろでまとめてはいるが、少年はなにやら攻撃的であまのじゃくめいた気質をブルーグリーンの瞳にたたえ、ヴィクトルがメニューを眺めるあいだ、じっとこちらを睨んでいた。

「言っとくけどな、ダブルファッジ・ワッフル・コーンを注文するのに、だらだら時間をかけることはねえんだぞ」しばしののち、小僧はゆっくり音を伸ばして、のたまった。少年の制服に「ユーリ・プリセツキー」と書かれた名札がついているのに、ヴィクトルは気づく。

ヴィクトルは顔をしかめた。「なんで俺がファッジを頼むと思ったのかな？」と問いかける。「コーンじゃあ、うちの犬と一緒に食べられないだろ」つけくわえて、パーラーの外で待つマッカチンにうなずいてみせた。外のベンチにつながれたマッカチンは、雲間からほんの一瞬顔を出した真昼の陽だまりで、ハッハッと浅く呼吸している。

ユーリ・プリセツキーが鼻にしわを寄せた。「お前、アイスクリームを犬と分けあって食うつもりか？」と、念を押す。

まあ、たいていの場合ヴィクトルは、自分がコーンの大半を食べた残りをマッカチンにやっているのだが、小僧の顔つきがあまりにも可笑しかったので、ちょっとからかってやろうと思ったのだ。「犬の口のなかはね、人間のよりずっと清潔なんだぞ、教えてやろうか」甘ったるい声で言ってやった。

小僧はやたら大げさに息を吐いた。「いいかよく聞け、てめえのコーンはてめえで買えよ。犬のコーンぐらい、ただでくれてやる」ぴしゃりと言うのだった。

「ああ、君は優しいなあ！」にんまり笑って返すヴィクトル。

「礼なんか聞きたくねえ。お前の胸くそ悪い習慣なんざ、今日かぎりでやめさせてやる」

ヴィクトルは自分用にストロベリー、マッカチンにはバニラのアイスクリームを注文した。フレーバーの注文を口にしたとき、ユーリの表情が少しだけ和らいだように見えたが、ヴィクトルは何も言わずにおいた。

マッカチンに犬用コーンを持っていってやると、ヴィクトルもベンチに腰をおろして、ふたりきりの静かな幸せを味わった。頭上では、カモメが鳴き交わしながら波間をぬって飛んでいき、海はこまやかなカットをあしらった宝石のように、海岸通りに並ぶ木組みの柵の向こうできらめいている。観光シーズンはまだ先だが、カップルや家族連れらしき人々がいくらか、往来を行ったり来たり。犬を連れた者もいて、彼らがそばを通るたびに、マッカチンは鼻をくんくん鳴らした。

マッカチンがコーンをたいらげると、ヴィクトルはベンチからリードを解いて、ともに海岸通りを桟橋へ向かって歩いていった。メリーゴーランドから流れるカーニヴァルの音楽があたりに満ち、乗っている子供たちの歓喜の叫びもくわわる。マッカチンを観覧車に乗せてやろうかとヴィクトルは思ったが、犬は駄目だと断られるかもしれないな、と考えなおした。

休日を過ごす家族やデートに繰り出す若者たちのいっぽうで、桟橋は釣果をもとめてやってきた釣り人らの拠点になっていた。桟橋の終点で老いた男が釣り糸を投げるのを眺め、ヴィクトルは青い海と空の境界を見さだめるように、柵の手すりに寄りかかった。

突然マッカチンが吠えたので、ヴィクトルはかたわらの犬を見おろして、次いで手近なブイのほうへ目をやった。犬の視線を追っていくと、アザラシが1匹、波間から件のブイの上に跳びのって、昼さがりの太陽のもと、ころんと腹をさらすのが見えた。

「ママ、ママ、カツドンが戻ってきた！」

声のしたほうを振り返ると、見た目がそっくりな少女が3人、それぞれピンク、ブルー、パープルのサマードレスをまとい、歓声をあげていた。パープルの服を着た娘がクリップボードを抱えれば、その間ピンクの娘は見せつけるように双眼鏡をつかみ、ブルーのほうはブイに向けてカメラを構える。

「へえ、もう？」娘たちの母親とおぼしき女性が ―― 誰それのママ、というにはあまりにも若く見えるのだが ―― 言葉をかけた。「カツドンから、なにか新しいことがわかりそう？」

「聞きに行けばいいんだよ！」ピンクが叫ぶ。

「あとにしなさい」母親がたしなめた。3人娘はそろって不満の声を漏らしたが、マッカチンに気づくと目に見えて活気づいた。

「その犬、とってもかわいいね」パープルを着た娘が言った。

「ありがとう」ヴィクトルは応じた。「この子はマッカチンっていうんだよ」

「さわってもいい？」とブルーの娘。

ヴィクトルがうなずくと、少女たちはプードルを思う存分撫でまわし、きゃあきゃあと褒めそやした。注目を集めたマッカチンがきりりと元気になったのは目にもあきらかで、ヴィクトルはいささか裏切られたような気分になった ―― マッカチンときたら女の子に囲まれて、まるでこんなふうに撫でてもらうのは生まれてはじめて、みたいな態度じゃないか。

「ほら、もういいでしょ」少ししてから、女性が声をかけた。そしてヴィクトルに笑顔をみせる。「撫でさせてくれて、ありがとうございます」

「マッカチンは甘えん坊だからね。この子は全然気にしてないよ」ヴィクトルも言って、にっこり笑った。アザラシのほうを眺めて、ひとつうなずいた。「あのアザラシは、よくここに来るの？ 名前があるようだけど」

女性は笑った。「そう、カツドンはここ、トーヴィル・コーヴに棲みついてるの！ あの子はもう何年もここにいるの。わたしが知るかぎり、仲間や家族があの子をここへ迎えに来たことはないもの」

「何事も彼の思うままに、か」ヴィクトルが見つめるなか、日光浴の体勢から身を起こしたアザラシは、波しぶきをあげてブイから海中へと姿を消した。「ひとりぼっちなんだな」

「うん、そうかもしれない」女性は微笑んで、そして手を差し出した。「西郡優子です。トーヴィル・コーヴの海洋観察をしているの。この子たちは娘の、アクセル、ルッツ、そしてループ」

「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフだよ」握手を交わしたヴィクトルは興味をおぼえ、訊ねてみた。「その子たちの名前は、フィギュアスケートのジャンプからとった？」

「そうなの、ずっとフィギュアのファンで」女性の頬に、淡くピンク色が散らされた。「ところで、あなたのお名前は知ってます。『王様とスケーター』はもう数えきれないくらい読み返しました」

くすりとヴィクトルは笑った。「映画は観た、って言ってくれる人のほうが多いけどね」と打ち明ける。

「原作のほうがずっといいですよ」言いつのる優子に、ヴィクトルはできるかぎり丁寧に、微笑んだ。

「気に入ってくれたなら、俺も嬉しいな」と答える。ファンに対しては、いつもこうしてきた。最新作『王様とスケーター』は近年映画化された。発売当初、ニューヨーク・タイムズ紙のベストセラー・ランキングで3週連続で首位を獲得したし、昨年は『オプラ・ウィンフリーのブッククラブ』でも取りあげられた。その前だって、発表してきた小説がベストセラー入りを果たすたびに、「時代を超越する驚くべき型を生み出した」「心奪われるプロットが、輝く火花のような文章のうちに織り込まれている」とかいった賛辞を山ほどヴィクトルにもたらしていた。

だがどんなに卓越した筆力をもってしても、壁にぶちあたる多くの場合は「もしも」ぶつかったら、ではなく「いつ」ぶつかるか、なのだ。今ヴィクトルが直面しているスランプは、まさにそんな感じだった。

ヴィクトルは見おろした。小さな女の子たちは一心に、クリップボードに書きつけている。彼は優子のほうへ、ひょいと眉をあげてみせた。「この子たちがつけているのは、潮の記録？」

優子はうなずく。「トーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループはね、ビジター・センターに潮の満ち干きとか、波の高さの情報を提供してるの」と答える。「わたし自身は、海に住む生き物たちのほうがずっと好きなんだけどね」

ヴィクトルの笑みが、さっきよりも偽りのないものになった。「あの、アザラシみたいな？」と訊いた。

ええ、と優子。「そのとおり」そうして少し言葉を切ったが、ぱっと顔を輝かせる。「ここを訪ねてきたのは、トーヴィルのことを書くためですか？」問いかけは、まごうかたなくヴィクトルの回答を期待している。「ここはね、怖くて不思議な話がいっぱい残ってるの。少しだけならお話しできますよ、ご興味があれば」

ヴィクトルはくすくす笑った。「それはまあ、またの機会に」と言った。「興味がないわけじゃないんだよ、もちろん。俺自身も何を書くことにするか、まだはっきりしてないんだ」

意を得て、優子はにっこりした。「ええ、インスピレーションが湧いたら、ぜひ教えてくださいね！ 知りたいことがあったら、喜んで協力するから。もし本気でこの町の歴史を知りたくなったら、灯台守のプリセツキーさんに会うのがいいですよ」

あのアイスクリーム・パーラーの男の子の係累だな、とヴィクトルは笑顔とともに考えた。素晴らしきかな、小さな世界。

きらめき放つ外海では、あのアザラシが、どこかわくわくしたふうに波間に浮かんでいた。

* * *

_**王様とスケーター** _

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ著

340ページ オーラム・ブックス

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの手による一連の見事なベストセラー群の中でも、傑出の最新作『王様とスケーター』は優れた技で編み出された、フィギュアスケートと悲しきロマンスの物語だ。ニキフォロフの代名詞でもある緻密にして情感あふれる文章が、「目にするすべてが驚異的で、あり得べからざる」奇想の王国、マンダーラへの時空を超えた旅に読者をいざなう。

物語では、主人公であるイギリスのフィギュアスケーター、アーサー・スチュアートがグランプリファイナルのソチ大会で惨敗したのち、スケートへの愛を取り戻すため奮闘する。たゆまぬ努力にもかかわらず「（スチュアートは）氷上を滑るあいだ、わずかな喜びも見いだせなかった …… ランキング最下位に沈んだ瞬間、彼のなかのかけがえのないものが、かたく閉ざされてしまったかのようなのだ」。だが、主人公お気に入りのトレーディングカードゲームが秘める奇妙な宇宙的不条理によってすべてが変わり、スチュアートはマンダーラ王国へと放り込まれてしまうのだ ―― 件のカードゲームの魔力を手にしたまま。

この手の大掛かりな幕開けのストーリーは、ままある作家の手にかかれば陳腐になり下がるものである。だがニキフォロフはこれまでも、パイ作りに没頭するアイスホッケー選手（『チェリー・フリップ』）、スピードスケートに戦いの場を見いだした水泳少女（『ブレードに愛をのせ』）といった魅力的な物語を我々に届けてきた。このたびも比類なき熟練の筆致をもって、奇抜な論理と比喩の多用からなる美しき語りを築きあげた。神経質にしてせっかちな英国人スチュアートと、陰鬱で謎めいたマンダーラ国王サクチャイの繊細な関係が実を結んでゆく過程は、『王様とスケーター』のような小説ジャンルにありがちなカビ臭い美的表現と同じ轍を踏むことはない。物語の山場、マンダーラの宮廷に政変が起きたとき、スチュアートはマンダーラの歴史を永遠に変えてしまう力を前にして、己の選択を迫られる。

映画化が決定した『王様とスケーター』は、来年のバレンタインデーに公開を予定しているが、公開にあわせてぜひ御一読いただくことを強くおすすめする。読書の時間を充実させてくれること、うけあいだ。

―― ヒサシ・モロオカ

* * *

午後も遅く、ヴィクトルは食べさしのカプレーゼサラダの器がのった長い木製キッチンテーブルで、ノートパソコンを前にすわっていた。パティオへつづくドアは、外の涼やかな風を入れるため開け放ってある。マッカチンがドアのすぐこちら側に寝そべって、午後の陽光のなか日なたぼっこをしている。

ヴィクトルはもうずっと、いっこうに進まないパソコンの空白ページ画面とにらめっこしていた。こう見えても、思考は目の前の仕事に取り組んでいるところなのだ。光は窓やガラス戸をとおして部屋に満ち、太陽は空を黄金色に輝き染めて、まったく気がそぞろになってしまう。コテージの外へ下りていって海岸を散歩でもすれば、頭がまた回転してくるかもしれないなと考える。

夕暮れどきになってヴィクトルは暖かく着込み、マッカチンへ口笛を吹くと、また一緒に出かけた。今度は、板がぐらついて歩くのも難儀な階段をてくてくと、岩壁の下におさまるちいさな浜まで下りていった。

その浜は断崖にしっかり守られ、満ちる潮が砂をほとんど運び去ってしまうために、ごつごつした地面があらわになっていた。潮がひいた今は岩場に潮だまりが出現し、貝殻だらけの湿った砂が一面に広がっている。それでもマッカチンは波のほうへ駆けていき、寄せる波を足先でぱしゃりと跳ね散らしては、あとずさる潮を追いかけていく。

ヴィクトルは風が髪を撫でるにまかせ、波のみぎわを見渡した。海岸通り、桟橋、そして海辺のリゾートに灯がともり、金色のちいさな光が瞬きながら入り江を横切っていく。

急にマッカチンが吠え、ヴィクトルはすぐそこの波間にいる見おぼえある姿へと注意をうつした。そいつはアザラシで、なめらかな黒い頭が好奇心に満ちみちて、数フィート先の波のあいだで上下にゆらゆら揺れている。

「マッカチン、駄目だ！」ヴィクトルは叫んだが、マッカチンはもう白いしぶきを蹴立てて飛び込んで、まっしぐらにアザラシを追いかけていく。けれども海獣は逃れたりしなかった。アザラシは水中へ姿を消し、プードルのすぐうしろにふたたび顔を出した。そしてマッカチンが向きを変えてアザラシを捕まえようとすると、消えて、また現れる。

それが4回つづいたところで、あのアザラシはからかっているんだな、とヴィクトルは察した。

どきどきして見守るなか、しばしマッカチンと戯れたアザラシは、困ってしまったプードルに近づいていくとそのまわりを励ますようにぐるぐる泳ぎまわる。マッカチンはアザラシとつかず離れずの距離をたもつうちに混乱がおさまって、遊ぶ気分になったらしい。2匹はぱちゃぱちゃ水を叩きあい、アザラシのほうが軽やかに泳いでいながらも、マッカチンに疲れた様子はない。まるでアザラシがマッカチンを老犬だとちゃんと理解していて、傷つけるつもりはないのだというふうに。

つつきあって、じゃれあって、アザラシはマッカチンを浜へみちびいて、自身も波打ち際へあがった。陸の上ではそれほど優美でないアザラシだが、自分のまわりをぐるぐる駆けるマッカチンに応じてやるのだった。アザラシがマッカチンのあとについてどたどた進み、追いかけっこしながらそろって楽しそうに喉を鳴らせば、ヴィクトルも思わず声をあげて笑ってしまう。

やがて遊び疲れたマッカチンは、アザラシに寄りそってごろんと横になる。すでに太陽は水平線の彼方に沈み、空は濃紫と藍の色に染まっていた。潮がゆっくりと戻ってきて、アザラシとプードルの寝そべる砂をあらいはじめた頃、ヴィクトルはマッカチンを呼ぼうと近づいていった。

アザラシと対峙したとき、まじりけのない石炭みたいな真っ黒な毛皮と、名状しがたい知性をたたえた目をもつこの生き物に、ヴィクトルは不思議と惹きつけられた。しかしこちらが手を伸ばし触れようとすると、アザラシはさっと逃れて水のなかへ滑り込んでしまった。アザラシの頭が波間に消えるのを見て、ヴィクトルは長くぽっかり心にあいていた奇妙な空虚に、今ようやく気づいたような思いがした。

わふ、ととがめるようにマッカチンが吠えたので、ヴィクトルは笑って犬の耳のうしろを掻いてやった。

「ごめんね、おまえの新しい友達を追い払っちゃって」そう言って、崖上につづく階段のほうへ歩き出す。「帰ろう、マッカ」

マッカチンも同意に吠えて、仔犬に戻ったみたいに元気に主人を追いかけて、ぴょんぴょん階段を跳ねていった。

* * *

https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898011/chapters/47129284

Viktor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov

新しい、楽しい我が家だ！[http://bit.ly/2hxxIgs](https://img1.coastalliving.timeinc.net/sites/default/files/styles/400xvariable/public/image/2016/10/main/carr_06.jpg?itok=AF4JRoQo) #torvillcove

Viktor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov

マッカは海が大好き！[http://bit.ly/2hAoO3i](https://moderndogmagazine.com/sites/default/files/images/photoentries/photos/Teddy%20Bear%20On%20The%20Beach%20Ajax.jpg) #torvillcove

Viktor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov

♡(*´ ♡ `*)♡ [http://bit.ly/2iKiceQ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/33/56/65/335665067369989d11b166679ad12073.jpg) #torvillcove #torvillcovepier #vkusno

Viktor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov

綺麗な夕日！[http://bit.ly/2hS8cAf](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_FqfnhFj3JfI/TQM_LlFk_RI/AAAAAAAACSM/UT_MDXNTQ_0/s1600/carousel.jpg) #torvillcove #torvillcovepier

Viktor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov

このためになら早起きできる。[http://bit.ly/2hDjNa8](http://photos.wikimapia.org/p/00/02/04/33/94_big.jpg) #torvillcove

* * *

執筆とは習慣だ、特に、対価が支払われるのなら習慣であるべきだ。よく物書きがルーティンとしていることで、書くよりほかない時間をあらかじめ一日のなかから確保しておく、というものがある。何かにつけ、すべてにつけ。紡ぐ言葉が浮かんできたならば、それは熟慮された末の成果といっていいのだ。

ヴィクトルはここトーヴィル・コーヴでのはじめの一週間で、これまで守ってきた習慣をすべて破ることにした。そして今朝は、以前暮らしていたマンチェスターのときのように書斎に缶詰めにならず、代わりにマッカチンとジョギングがてら、コテージの裏手からつづく町への小道を下っていった。

まだ早朝で、太陽はようやく空を昇ってきたばかり。漁師たちが網を手に、入り江から海へ出てゆく。ボートの一艘に優子と娘たちが乗っているようにヴィクトルは思った。手を振ってみたが、岸から遠く離れていて向こうは気づかなかったようだ。

走った帰り道、ヴィクトルは食料を調達することにした。町の食料品店『ネコラのマーケット』は郵便局と本屋がある通りの裏手に、貼りつくように建っていた。うまいこと掲げた看板がなかったら、ヴィクトルもあやうく見落とすところだ。

ストア・マネージャーのエミル・ネコラという男にレジで商品を通してもらったところで、背後からヴィクトルの名を呼ぶ声がした。「ねえ、ヴィクトル！ 何か手伝うことはある？」

見おぼえのないその若者がなぜヴィクトルの名を知っているのかわからなかったし、まったく面識がないのもたしかだが、彼の笑顔は日に焼けたような顔立ちぴったりにあたたかく、ヴィクトルが買い込んだ品を持ち帰るのを手伝う、と申し出てくれた。したがってヴィクトルも笑顔でうなずいて、若者は品物を詰める木箱を持ってくる。

「ごめん、前に会ったかな？」若者が箱を抱えてそろそろ動いているところへ、訊ねてみた。「あと、うちの犬を店の前で待たせてて ―― 」

「郵便局の前で会ったよ！」星が瞬くみたいな目で若者は答える。「それと、僕の名前はピチット。実をいうとね、ヴィクトルのことはインスタグラムで知ったんだ」

ああ。なるほどこれで説明がつく。このごろヴィクトルはずっとインスタグラムに時間を費やしていたが、これもおおかた物事を先送りしてしまう無駄なあがきみたいなものである。アップした画像には自分とマッカチンが海岸通りや桟橋で写したものがいくつかあるし、『#torvillcove』とタグまで付けていた。漠然とではあっても、自分がここにいることは皆ちゃんと気づいている。

「それにね、僕は『王様とスケーター』の大ファンなんだ！ ミッドナイト・プレミアム上映を観たくて友達と一緒に大きな街まで行ったこともあるんだよ。ここで上映されるまで待ってたら、それこそ永遠に待つはめになっちゃう。わざわざ行くだけの価値はあったね！ でもやっぱり原作のほうがいいと思うな」

ヴィクトルは笑った。またファンか。「俺が書いたものを気に入ってくれたなら、嬉しいよ」と、言った。

にっとピチットは笑う。「荷物を自転車に積んじゃったらさ、一緒に写真撮ってもいい？」

撮り終えて、ヴィクトルは髪を揺らす風を満喫しながら、マッカチンと一緒にピチットのあとについてマーケット・ストリートと海辺のコテージが並ぶディーン・ストリートとの交差点へ向かった。リードを垂らしてひと懐っこくピチットの自転車を追うマッカチンは、朝の光のなか舌がぺろりとはみ出ている。

「で、ここへは何をしに？」桟橋のたもとを過ぎ、崖を背にしたコテージ群へとのぼる道に入ったところで、ピチットが愛想よく訊いてきた。子供らが数人ビーチクルーザー乗り場へ行きかかり、ピチットとヴィクトルはいったん停まって彼らを先に通してやる。「題材探し？ 『王様とスケーター』を書いたときは、フィギュアスケートの動作の基礎を習ったって聞いたけど」

ヴィクトルは笑いをこらえる。「あれはリサーチのうちでも氷山の一角にすぎないよ」と言った。「だけど、違うな。今回ここへ来たのは、執筆環境を変えたかったからなんだ」

「でも、今も何か書いてるんでしょ？」ピチットの眼差しは明るい。

ヴィクトルは、日に2度はかかってきているヤコフからの電話のことを考えた。「俺のエージェントは、そうして欲しがってるね」と、みとめる。

「わあ！ ここは小説にするだけの価値があるよ！ 小さな町だけど、いろいろ関わってれば、いつでも何かが起きてる町なんだからさ？ それに心配ご無用 ―― トーヴィルには夏の別荘を持ってる人がたくさんいてね、夏がきてみんなが戻ってくれば、あちこちでパーティー三昧だよ！ ここにいれば必ずインスピレーションを得られる運命にあるってわけ。保証するよ」

ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。「覚えておくよ」と、答えた。

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov @v-nikiforov

マッカの新しい友達が、また来てくれたよ！ [http://bit.ly/2iKrUlk](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a5cf41c34d0897e243c39f940c3be795/tumblr_okv8mxhwyx1qiu76mo6_500.png) #katsudontheseal #torvillcove

* * *

到着して一週間かそこら経ったある朝、半ばプライベートな場所となっていた小さな浜へヴィクトルが下りていくと、いっぷう変わった金髪の男がひとり、砂の上に腹ばいになって、潮だまりへちょこちょこ走っていくカニに高価そうなカメラを構えていた。

男が身を起こそうとしたときヴィクトルが咳をひとつしたものだから、相手はぎょっとしてこちらを向いた。男はヴィクトルも驚いたことにかなりのハンサムで、瞳はハシバミ色、あごには薄くひげがあった。

「失礼、君のビーチにお邪魔しちゃったかな？」見知らぬ男は訊ねると、ひょいと眉をあげ、手を差し出した。考えようでは、その軽妙な問いかけには意味深な響きがある。

ヴィクトルは差し出された手をとり微笑んだ。「いいや」握手を返しつつ答える。「実際ここは個人のものじゃないから、いつでも歓迎だよ。ただこれまで、ほかの人をここであまり見たことがなかったから」

「あの階段じゃ家族連れも敬遠するだろうしね」と、金髪の男。「ところで、俺はクリストフ・ジャコメッティ。この町の住人だよ。『ここに住んで3年目』を地元民と呼ぶならね」

「まあ、俺よりはこの土地に詳しいよ。こっちはまだここへ来て一週間だから」と、ヴィクトル。「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフだ」

「ああ、君がこの前の冬に、海岸通りの期間限定スケートリンクで話題をさらった原因の人だね」クリストフは言った。遠まわしに『氷奏3部作』のうち少なくとも1冊は読んでいることをほのめかしたわけだが、ヴィクトルは彼の独特の言いまわしのほうに、へえ、と思った。

「いいカメラだね」ヴィクトルはそう言って話題を変えた。

クリストフは笑い、とんとカメラをやさしく叩く。「ああ、俺はこの娘を自分の命よりも大事に思ってるよ」一語一語、芝居がかった溜め息まで交えてみせる。その様子がヴィクトルには印象的だった。「とはいえ、俺はその道のプロじゃないんだ」そうつづけて、クリストフは肩をすくめた。「プロフェッショナルへの道に踏み出すには、これまでのキャリアにうちの猫の写真ばかりが多くてね」

ヴィクトルはくすくす笑い、自分のスマートフォンを取り出すと、ロック画面を見せた。最近、マッカチンの画像から、マッカチンとアザラシが写る画像に替えたところで、渚で2匹がそっと鼻を触れあわせているものだ。「プロを目指すのにペットの写真を持ってちゃいけないっていう奴がいたら、俺なら喜んでこの先一生アマチュア作家として過ごすさ」

ヴィクトルの言葉にクリストフの笑みが大きくなり、しゃんと背筋が伸びた。「じゃあ今度、俺のところの暗室を覗いてみるかい」と訊ねてきた。

「まあ、そりゃ大胆きわまるお誘いだね」ヴィクトルはぱちぱち無邪気に瞬いてみせる。「暗い部屋にお招きいただくならまず、お酒と食事でアプローチくらいはしてもらってからでなきゃ」

それを聞いたクリストフが吹き出した。「ああ、いい友人になれそうだね、俺たち」言明してから、自分のスマートフォンを取り出した。「動物の写真がっていうなら、俺のこの猫の画像も …… 」

しばらく浜辺で互いの画像（と、連絡先）をやり取りしたのち、クリストフは腕時計に目を落とした。「そろそろ仕事に行かないと」溜め息ひとつ、言った。

「どこで働いてるんだい」と、ヴィクトル。

「『花中』っていうスナック・バーだよ。海岸通りの、射的場の真向かいにある。ランチタイムには酒よりもスナックが、夜にはスナックより酒のほうが充実してる店さ」クリストフはちょっと笑って、襟首に手をやった。「ぜひ来なよ。湾の絶景も見られるし、ときどきなら俺もフリードリンクを提供するし」

「いいね」と、ヴィクトル。「フリードリンクは大好きだよ」

「じゃあ、最終的にはうちの暗室を見てもらうってことで」クリストフは言いながら、目をきらきらさせていた。

ヴィクトルは笑って応じた。「ああ、近いうちに」

* * *

_トーヴィル・コーヴ通信から、最新のニュースをお届け_

……ルロワ家がこの夏、トーヴィル・コーヴへ帰省する予定。到着する今週土曜日、ボウヒル・レーンのルロワ邸を皮切りに、引っ越しパーティーのシーズンが幕を開ける模様です。来る者拒まず、ドレスコードはセミ・フォーマルで。

**アザラシあらわる**

トーヴィル・コーヴにすむアザラシが、ふたたび湾にて目撃されました！ アザラシは以前、浜辺で西郡家の3つ子ちゃんたちが『ゆーとぴあリゾート・レストラン』のトンカツで餌付けしようとしたことから「カツドン」の愛称をもらっていましたが、この観光シーズンにトーヴィル・コーヴへ戻ってきました。地元の保存会であるトーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループに所属する西郡優子さんは、カツドンは遠洋での長旅を終えて戻ってきて、次の出発までの間このトーヴィルで休息をとるのだろう、と語っています。スマートフォンのご用意を！ 一度カツドンのひと休みする姿を見かけたなら、次のチャンスがいつ巡ってくるかはわかりませんよ！

**ベストセラー作家 トーヴィル・コーヴを来訪**

『王様とスケーター』ファンの皆さんに朗報！ 著者ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ氏がトーヴィル・コーヴを訪れており、氏のインスタグラムの投稿画像によるならば、現在も滞在中です。『王様とスケーター』『チェリー・フリップ』『ブレードに愛をのせ』など、いわゆる『氷奏3部作』で広く知られるニキフォロフ氏は、この町を訪れた理由について「インスピレーションを得るためと、執筆環境を変えるため」と語っています。氏の次回作に、トーヴィル・コーヴがフィーチャーされることを願って！

**春に吹きすさぶ恋の嵐**

町の可愛いあの娘たち、ミラ・バビチェヴァ嬢とサーラ・クリスピーノ嬢が先週の水曜日、クリスピーノ家所有の車中でキスを交わす姿が目撃され……

* * *

『ヴィーチャ、頼む。途中までだろうが構わんから、仕事が実際どこまで進んどるのか教えてくれ』

苛立ちを抑え込んだご機嫌とりの声で、ヤコフが言った。ちょうどマッカチンを連れて海岸通りを散歩中だったヴィクトルはつい、笑いだす。

「毎日だって書いてるよ、ヤコフ」元気よく答える。「この町は素晴らしいね！ 海岸通りを毎朝歩くだけで、出会った人たちについて次々詩が浮かぶんだ」

トーヴィル・コーヴ到着から数週間が過ぎていたが、ヴィクトルはもう、この町以外の場所で暮らしたことなどなかったみたいな気分になっていた。そのあいだ町の住人たちの名前も少しずつ頭に入ってきて、以前からヴィクトルの名を知っていたらしい彼らも、店に入ったり、通りを歩いたりするたびに、こちらを驚かせてくれるのだった。

ヤコフのあきれ顔がヴィクトルの目に浮かぶようだ。『詩はいいとして、だ。約束していた小説の原稿はどうした？』エージェントは要求した。

「リサーチをしてるんだよ！」ヴィクトルは反論し、空を仰いだ。「町の人たちから話を聞かせてもらってるんだ、ほら、古い言い伝えとかさ。この町の灯台には少なくともゴーストが3人出るんだよ、知ってた？ アイスクリーム・パーラーの男の子が昨日、俺がマッカチンとアイスを買いに行ったときに教えてくれてね ―― ここのアイスクリームは本当に美味しいよ、ヤコフもぜひ一度ここに来て ―― 」

『なぜわしは、長らくお前にかじりついて進捗チェックなぞしてきたんだろうな』ヤコフが唸った。

「原稿はちゃんと書くよ、いいだろ？」ヴィクトルはちょうど桟橋のたもとで足を止めた。マッカチンが、こちらのそばまで飛んでくるカモメに向かって吠えたてる。

『それならいい』とヤコフ。『出版社はな、次に店頭に並ぶお前の本がどんなものなのか、死ぬほど知りたがっとるぞ』

マッカチンとともに桟橋へ足を踏み出しながら、ヴィクトルは話題を変えた。「ねえヤコフ、この町でも新聞を発行してるんだって知ってた？」明るく訊ねる。「町のゴシップが全部その新聞に載るんだけどさ、ときどきすごく好奇心をそそられるものもあってね。先週号では俺を歓迎してくれるっていう記事のために、紙面を割いてくれたんだよ！ あと面白かったのが、ここの映画館で働いてる女の子が恋人岬で、地元でワイナリーをやってる別の女の子と ―― 」

『それがいったい、お前の仕事とどう関係があるんだ？』ヤコフが無下にさえぎった。

「ああヤコフ、汝の信心のうすきことよ！」いささか悲劇っぽくヴィクトルは言い返す。彼は年月を経た木の柵にもたれかかり、青くきらめく海のはるかを見渡した。「俺がとにかく書くことに没頭するたちだって、知ってるだろ」

『なら何について書きたいのかだけでも、たしかめていいか？ その町に関する内容と考えていいんだな、お前がそこを心から楽しんでいるなら』

うーん、とヴィクトル。向こうの波の上に、あの見知ったアザラシが、白いしぶきをあげて黒い頭をぴょこんと出すのが見えた。

「ヤコフ、構成が決まったら、まず一番に教えるからね」そう言って彼は通話を切った。わん、と隣で吠えるマッカチンも同じくアザラシを見つけたようだ。それに応えるようにアザラシがそばまで泳いできたので、桟橋に居合わせた人々にどよめきが広がる。

ここ数週間で、マッカチンとアザラシは離れがたいほど仲良しになっていた。マッカチンが浜辺にいるときも、アザラシは波間から現れて砂の上で一緒に遊んでは、のんびりと水のなかへ誘ってくる。ときにはヴィクトルも2匹について海に入ることもあったが、たいていは浜に残って眺めるだけで満足していた。はっきりとわからなくても、アザラシがマッカチンを危険にさらすことは決してないと、ヴィクトルは信じていた。信じられるかどうかわからないところまでくると、アザラシはちゃんと犬が元気なうちに、陸へ引き返させるのだった。

アザラシは桟橋に沿ってヴィクトルとマッカチンの脇を泳ぎながらついてきて、マッカチンとそろって鳴き交わす姿はまるで会話をしているみたいだ。マッカチンが何を考えているのか知りたいと思ったのは、なにもヴィクトルにとって今が初めてではない。でもきっと、これが最後ということもないんだろうな。

桟橋の終点までくると、アザラシはいっとき海にもぐるとふたたび現れて、空中へ見事に跳びあがった。もう一度、さらにもう一度、跳ぶ。マッカチンのほうは桟橋の柵のあいだから頭を突き出して、アザラシを応援するように吠えた。人々がスマートフォンを引っ張り出して構える。この様子じゃ、インターネットに画像や動画が拡散されるのは時間の問題かもしれないな、とヴィクトルは不安になった。

ヴィクトルと同じことを思ったのかどうか、アザラシは今一度ジャンプをきめると、波のあいだに姿を消した。そのあともう現れなくなったので、くうん、とマッカチンが哀れっぽく鳴いた。アザラシはもう、しばらくは姿を見せてくれないかもしれない。

ヴィクトルは振り向いて、撮影していた人の群れを睨むが、彼らはもう散りぢりに立ち去っていた。

その後3時間とたたずアップされたインスタグラム投稿では、ピチット・チュラノンの手による動画 ―― そりゃもちろん、ああいう場にはピチットがいて当然なわけで、この若者は完璧なインスタグラムのチャンスをつかむためなら、神にだって挑むに違いない ―― マッカチンとアザラシの「会話」する姿が、数百万を超える視聴回数を叩き出していた。帰宅するなりそれを見つけたものだから、アザラシのなめらかな黒い体が水上を舞い、その向こうで尾を振って嬉しそうに吠えるマッカチンの映像を前に、ヴィクトルは仰天するのだった。

* * *

**アザラシと犬、ふたりは親友**

_…… 私たちの心まで、癒されますね。_

カロリーン・ベネット

BuzzFeed

インスタグラムユーザー pitchit＋chu の投稿動画に映っている、このプードル ―― 名前はマッカチン、ベストセラー作家ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ氏の愛犬です ―― が、トーヴィル・コーヴの桟橋でアザラシに向かって吠えています。注目すべきは、アザラシが呼びかけに応えてくれたことです。

アザラシが水面からジャンプしました。

何度も。

実現させたのはマッカチンです。とても可愛いですね。

地元の保存会であるトーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループによると、アザラシはカツドンという名前で23才オスのゼニガタアザラシ、魚を獲りに遠出する以外はずっとここ、トーヴィル・コーヴで暮らしているとのことです。名前をもらったからには、食べ物を探しにここから遠く離れなくとも大丈夫のようですね！

もちろんトーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループは、アザラシにトンカツを与えることをおすすめしていません。たとえアザラシたちが、そのためにジャンプをきめてくれたとしてもですよ。

カツドンとマッカチンは #いちばんの友だち！

* * *

アザラシはその後数日、姿を見せなかった。

* * *

**トーヴィル・コーヴ桟橋 についてのレビュー**

「僕たちはアザラシのカツドンの動画を見て、トーヴィル・コーヴを訪れました。だから滞在中、カツドンを見られなかったのは残念！ でも町はそんな気分を補うくらい魅力的で、桟橋があるよその場所より観光スポットが少なくても、とても楽しめました。こんなに小さな町だけど予想外！ 町の人たちはとても気さくで優しくて、僕たちの旅を素晴らしいものにしてくれました」

―― ジェームズ・ロチェスター ブライトン イギリス 評価 ★★★★1/2

「ジャンプするアザラシを期待してたんだけどなあ。あのアザラシはどこに行っちゃったんだろう。町はかわいい感じだったけど、退屈だった」

―― ケイト・ハミルトン ヤーモス イギリス 評価 ★★

「もしアザラシを期待しているなら、がっかりするかもしれない。きっとカツドンは、インターネット動画で自分が有名になったものだから、恥ずかしがって出てこないのかも。でも町の人たちは皆フレンドリーだし、それにもしヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの小説のファンなら、ヴィクトルが動画に映ってたあの愛犬と朝の桟橋を散歩する姿も見られるよ！ だから町に行ってカツドンに会えなくても、町の人たちにからかわれた、なんて思わないでね。この町には他にもいいところがいっぱいある。自分はそこに住んだことはないけど、これだけは確実」

―― アリー・K ロンドン イギリス 評価 ★★★★★

* * *

いったいなんだって自分はアザラシなぞを恋しがってるんだろうな、とヴィクトルは考える。しかし残念な思いが体にずっしりおりてくるのはきまって、ふと青い外海へ目を凝らしてみても、波間に揺れるなじみある黒い頭を見つけられないときだった。

ピチットの動画に頼らずとも、トーヴィルの観光シーズンははやばやと訪れた。ヴィクトルの姿が観光客にみとめられていようと、たった数週間やそこら暮らしただけの彼が町の感想を求められようと、同じことである。それでもヴィクトルはできるかぎりファンに応えてやったし、彼らの写真や自撮りにはポーズをとり、本を差し出されればいくらかサインもしたためた。サインと撮影のことでヤコフに管理を頼んでいない点さえのぞけば、マンチェスターやハートフォードにいた頃とたいして違いはない。

ヴィクトルはある木曜の午後、海岸通りのにぎわいをそれとなく避けて、マーケット・ストリートの本屋にもぐり込んだ。彼はここが気に入っていた。マッカチンが店に入ることを許可してくれているし、小柄で甘い顔立ちのジ・グァンホンという書店員が水の入ったボウルと犬用ガムをマッカチンにやってくれるあいだ、ヴィクトルも本棚を渉猟することができた。

「あの、ヴィクトルさん、ここでブックイベントを開催するおつもりは、ありませんか？」飲んでいるコーヒーのマグにグァンホンが赤くなった顔を半分うずめたまま、ぼんやりと新刊本のページをめくっていたヴィクトルに訊ねた。手にしていたのは、カーリング選手がタイムトラベルするという、なんとも取るに足らないロマンス小説のたぐいである。『王様とスケーター』のヒット以来、この手の不出来なコピー小説もどきが数多く出まわっていた。魅力的な男との恋愛まっしぐらなヒロインが登場する話がほとんどで、少なくともヴィクトルに言わせれば「まったくなんの驚きもない」代物だった。

型にはまらない自分のやりかたには自信がある。読み手を驚かせるのだ。『王様とスケーター』がアーサーと王の「白か、黒か」といえるギリギリの関係性を軸に展開しているのは、彼らふたりがセクシュアリティーの相違という点で社会の圧力を感じている男たちだからだ。あの「もしも」「いつ」と同じように存在してきた命題でもある。

さしあたり、このコピー小説はポルノシーンだけはまずまずの出来だ。ヴィクトルは本を棚に戻した。「もしかしたら、そうだね」グァンホンに答える。「でも実のところ、出版関係のツアーやサイン会みたいなものはしばらく休業するつもりでここに来てるんだ。だから俺が断ったとしても、気を悪くしないでくれよ」

「いえ、そんな、ただの変な思いつきなんです、それだけ」そう言ってグァンホンは、頬をありえないほどピンク色に染めた。「そのう、この町にはヴィクトルさんの作品を愛してる人がたくさんいますし、だからもし、ここで交流イベントを開いてくれたら、すごくいいんじゃないかなって …… もっとカジュアルな感じで、トーヴィル・コーヴ・ブッククラブの会合にあわせて、ヴィクトルさんのために時間をもうけるっていうのは？」

「この町の住人がそろって『王様とスケーター』の読者だっていうのは、それが理由？」と、ヴィクトル。「町のどこへ行っても、誰もが俺の本を読んでるような気がするし ―― おまけに、映画よりいいとまで言ってくれる」

「まあ、ここでは噂はすぐ広まりますから」と、グァンホン。彼はコーヒーをひと口飲んだ。「ブッククラブがトーヴィル・コーヴ通信でヴィクトルさんの御本にいい記事を書いてくれれば、その翌週には御本の売上げが最低でも500％にまで上がります。それに図書館にも入れば、その先3ヵ月間はずっと貸出しになりますよ。スンギルくんは予約した人全員が読めるように、返却期限をしっかり管理しなきゃならないだろうな」

ヴィクトルは少し笑った。「クリストフが少しだけ、スケートリンクで興味をひく催しをしたとか言ってたな」と口にしてみる。

「ああ、ブッククラブがスポンサーになって、『王様とスケーター』のテーマで海岸通りにクリスマス期間限定スケートリンクをつくったイベントのことですね」グァンホンはうなずいた。「ほんとに、いいイベントだったな！ クラブで役員会をつとめてる古株のご婦人がたは自由時間をどんどんつぎ込んじゃって、もう全力を挙げてリンクをマンダーラの王宮に変身させてくれたんです。インスタグラムをさかのぼれば、そのときの画像がいっぱい出てきますよ」

ヴィクトルはくすくす笑った。「だいぶ、おだてられちゃったな」と、返す。「数日、考えさせてくれないかい」

「はい、もしこの週末にルロワ邸のパーティーに行く予定でしたら、ブッククラブ主催者のルロワ夫人に直接会うといいですよ」グァンホンはうなずく。「ナタリー・ルロワさんは、ちょっと押しが強いところもありますけど。曖昧な答えかたをすると、次の週にはもうイベント開催が決定ってことにされちゃいますからね」

「ぞっとしないなあ」ヴィクトルは言って、本棚からまた1冊、本を引き出した。裏表紙の解説いわく、冷戦時代にロシアのスケートリンクで整氷車を操っていたスパイの話のようだ。

「まあ、もう何年もイベントを主催してるルロワ夫人が、1年のほとんどを町の外で暮らしてるっていうんですから」グァンホンは苦笑い。「でももし夫人とのお話に気がすすまなくても、どっちみちパーティーに行くことはおすすめします。クリストフさんがオープン・バーをやるっていうし、シャンパンも振る舞われるんだそうです」

「面白そうだね」つぶやいてヴィクトルは本を開く。グァンホンはそれを、独りにしてほしがっているサインと受けとり、そっと沈黙した。

ヴィクトルは数ページを繰ったのち、買って海辺で読もうと決めた。導入が面白いし、くわえて購入を決意させたのは冷戦時代がはらむ緊張感で、それが整氷車乗りのスパイと、人を惹きつけてやまないロシアのフィギュアスケーターのふたりのあいだにも表現されている点である。グァンホンが紙袋に入れた本を笑顔でヴィクトルに手渡してくれ、ヴィクトルもウインクを返した。

「パーティーで会おう。いいかな？」

グァンホンはにっこり答えた。「はい、もちろん」

* * *

_SHALLWESKATE_ _さんが_ _Viktor Nikiforov_ _さんをチャットに招待しました。_

**SHALLWESKATE :** ヴィクトル！

**SHALLWESKATE :** ヴィクトルがパーティーに行くってグァンホンが言ってたことだし、グループチャットに迎えたよ！

**SHALLWESKATE :** みんなお互いの背中をよーく見ること

**Viktor Nikiforov :** なんでちょっとした歓迎パーティーで背中を見てもらう必要があるんだい

**mila_b :** ルロワのところのパーティーははじめてなのよね？

**sara-crispino :** あー毎年いつもなにかワイルド（笑）なことが起きてるよね

**dirtycocktail :** 去年はレオがコンガダンスをやりだしてプールに落ちてたっけ

**gh_kawaii :** あれは楽しかった <333

**leooooo :** 俺の記憶にないのを きみがいいほうに覚えてくれててホッとしてる

**gh_kawaii :** （笑）じゃあ今年はお酒をひかえとく？:)

**leooooo :** ただで飲めるチャンスを逃す？ ありえないよ

**mila_b :** つまりね 自分がバカをやる前に止めてくれって頼むか、でなきゃバカをしちゃっても録画するなって頼んでおけってことよ

**pxpxvxch :** アーニャは今年戻ってこないのだそうだ (

**mila_b :** ああ～～～ (((

**yuripurrsetsky :** おいミラ 俺のユーザー名を変えたな

**mila_b :** べつに問題ないでしょ

**yuripurrsetsky :** おまえなんかきらいだ

**mila_b :** あんた用に持ち出してあげるビールは来年までお預けかなー！

**dirtycocktail :** 今のは読まなかったことにするよ

**dirtycocktail :** ところでヴィクトル

**dirtycocktail :** ダンスはできる？

**Viktor Nikiforov :** ブエノスアイレスのジゴロの短編を書いたときにアルゼンチンタンゴの基礎を習ったけど、それは数に入る？

**dirtycocktail :** なんと情熱的 ;)))

**yuripurrsetsky :** 未成年もいるんだぞ コラ

* * *

ルロワ家の夏の別荘は、ヴィクトルの住む入り江の反対側に位置していたが、当日は歩いていくことに決めていたし、土曜日は天候もよく、午後の太陽が空にペールピンクとゴールドの光を投じていた。

町の者の多くが同じことを考えていたらしく、というのもヴィクトルは道中、ユーリ・プリセツキーとピチット・チュラノンのふたりに出くわしたからだった。ふたりともパーティーのため盛装しており、ユーリなどはヒョウ柄のベルトできめている。

「それ、本気かい？」ヴィクトルはベルトを指して訊いた。

ユーリがじろりと睨みつけてきた。「真のファッションなんざお前にゃケツを噛まれたって分からねえだろうよ」

あははとピチットが笑う。「ユーリはヒョウ柄のジャケットも持ってるんだよ、ね？」

「今日はあったかいから着ないだけだい」ユーリは言い足した。

カーニヴァルに立ち並ぶゲームのブースを過ぎたところで、同様にめかしこんだミラ・バビチェヴァとサーラ・クリスピーノと合流する。

「お兄さんは来ないの、サーラ？」初顔あわせをすませて、ぞろぞろ会場へ移動をはじめるとピチットが明るく訊ねた。パーティー音楽はすでにドリフトしながら水面を渡ってきて、やかましく鼓動を響かせている。

「ワイナリーで留守を預かるって言うの。でもきっと後から来るわ、エミルが兄を迎えに行くって約束してくれたもの」そう言って、サーラはミラと腕をからませた。

「妹を見張るためならあいつ、ここまで俺らをつけまわしに来るかもしれねえぞ」不機嫌に所見を述べるユーリ。

サーラが笑う。「わたしが自分のプライベートな時間に何をしようとミッキーには関係ないわよ」と、夕空を仰ぐ。

「あるいは、誰が君と何をしようと、だよね」ピチットがつけ足し、ミラとウインクを交わした。ユーリが唸る。

ゆーとぴあ・リゾートの前まで来ると、ピチットがすばやくメールを送信した。次いで、グループの輪から離れる。

「ちょっと遅れていくよ」ピチットは言った。「先に行ってて！」

「いいの？」とサーラ。「わたしたち、ここで待つけど」

ピチットが笑った。「ううん、それじゃ都合が悪いんだ。真面目な話、先に行ってね。すぐに追いつくか、でなきゃパーティーで会おう」

ヴィクトルが眉をあげた。「誰かとここで待ち合わせしてるの？」リゾートのほうを見やる。

「うん、友達がここに住んでるんだ。ただ彼はファッションセンスが壊滅的でさ、パーティーにふさわしく着替えさせなきゃ」肩越しに答えながら、ピチットはリゾートの玄関へ向かう。ほかの者はそのまま歩き、ヴィクトルも彼らの後を追った。

ルロワ家の夏の別荘に着く頃には、空はピンクとゴールドの色を深くし、桟橋のライトが光を放ちはじめていた。裏庭から音楽が揺らぎ流れてくるなか、広大な邸宅の門をくぐった。

「うげ、たまにすっかり忘れるんだよな、こいつらの成金ぶり」ユーリが陰気にこぼし、一同は正面玄関へつづく階段にたどり着く。デッキはすでに大勢の人が詰めかけており、窓とドアをすべて開け放ってあるのは、屋内の不愉快な大音響をすみやかに外へ出すためのようにも見える。

「でも、ここのパーティーにはいつも来てるんだろ？」ヴィクトルが訊く。

「まあな。フリードリンクをみすみす逃せるか」ユーリは返す。「それに引っ越しパーティーの時期は、この町でほかにすることなんて何もねえんだ。どいつもこいつもパーティーに出かけちまうんだから」

正面玄関より中へ入れば、まるで音の壁にぶつかったような感覚をおぼえた。パーティー客をかきわけ進むあいだも、音楽はヴィクトルの両耳に攻撃をくわえてくる。

「レオとグァンホンは下の階にいるって」不意にサーラが言って、スマートフォンを振ってみせた。

「クリストフはどこ？」と、ミラ。「まだまだ試合前みたいなものでしょ、こっちは全然飲んだ気分になってないし」

「外のプールサイドにいるのかも。あそこでよくバーを設置してるもの」サーラは言ってミラの手を引きながら、手近な階段へ向かう。「でもまずは、グァンホンとレオを見つけなきゃね！」

「俺はサイダーでも飲むぞ」ユーリは宣言する。「バーに行ってるからな」

「じゃあ、そこで会いましょ！」サーラが手を振り、ミラとともに離れていった。ユーリはヴィクトルと視線を交わすと、人の群れを肩で押しのけ裏庭につづくドアのほうへ進んでいく。

ヴィクトルもついていこうとするが、リビングルームを突っ切る途中で、アンダーカットの黒髪に満面の笑みを浮かべた若い男に行く手を阻まれた。「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ！」男は言って、長年の相棒であるみたいにヴィクトルの背をばしばし叩いてきたが、まったく初対面の見知らぬ者同士である。「ここで会うなんて、奇遇っすね！ あんたがうちに来てたなんて知らなかったなあ！」

ヴィクトルは反射的に、自分に可能なもっとも平静な笑みで返す。「君は、ジャン＝ジャック・ルロワ、だっけ？」と訊く。視界の隅でユーリがドアのところで向きを変え、人混みをじろりと眺めまわすのが見えた。

「まさしく俺のことだぜ！」みとめるジャン＝ジャック。次いで隣にいる、赤い髪をやたらドラマチックなボブスタイルにした年かさの女性を身振りでしめした。「母のナタリーを紹介してもいいですかねえ？ 『王様とスケーター』の超、ファンなんすよ」

「ここはいい町ですね」ヴィクトルは曖昧に言った。とはいえ、ナタリーの手をとってキスはした。「お会いできて光栄です」

「わたしも光栄です」ナタリーも応じた。「今宵はどうぞ楽しんでちょうだい。選曲はJJに任せてしまったのだけれど」

「ええ、とても …… 発散してますね」ヴィクトルは述べた。群衆に目をやると、ユーリが人の波を押しのけてこちらへ向かってくるのがちらりと見えた。

「俺がガールフレンドとやってるバンドで演奏してもよかったんすけどねえ。ドラマーが急な風邪で寝込んだりしなけりゃな」割って入るJJ。ヴィクトルは背筋の震えをおさえこむ。斜めうしろすぐからライブ音楽に襲いかかられちゃ、たまったものではない。

ずいとナタリーが前に出る。「トーヴィル・ブッククラブの活動のことは、すでにお聞き及びでしょう、ニキフォロフさん。もしちょっとしたイベントの開催にご興味がおありなら ―― 」

「ヴィクトル！」ヴィクトルが頭をめぐらすと、ほっとしたことに、ユーリ・プリセツキーが道すがら、手に届く何人かをぼこぼこ肘で打ちのめしつつ、そばまでやってきた。「早くしろ！ サイダーはわざわざ自分から飲まれに来てくれるわけじゃねえんだぞ！」

好機ととらえて、ヴィクトルはすぐさまルロワ親子のもとから脱出をはかる。「お褒めいただきありがとうございます、ルロワ夫人。ですがいかなる返答の場合でも、公での活動を行うには担当エージェントに相談しなければなりません。今夜おいとまする前に名刺を差し上げますので、よろしいですね？」そして相手が返答する隙を与えず、裏庭のほうへユーリに押されていった。「このパーティーは本当に最高だねえ！」親子の姿が人混みにまぎれ見えなくなる間際、ヴィクトルは肩越しに叫ぶのだった。

なんともはや、裏庭の音楽は屋内のそれにも増して、やかましかった。ユーリの金髪がプール端でダンスする人々のあいだをぬって進むのを、ヴィクトルは追う。プールの中にはもう紙吹雪がまき散らされていた。誰が掃除するのだか知らないが、べつにそいつのことを羨ましいとは思わない。

「借りができたな」彼はユーリに言った。

「どっちにしてもよ」と、ユーリ。「あの状況じゃJJ・ルロワに晒し者にされる前に警告しとく暇なんてなかったしな。お前の健康を心配してやったんだい」

「マッカチンにコーンをくれたのも、俺の健康を気づかってくれたってことかな？」

「うるせえ、犬野郎」ユーリは唸って、そしてふたりはクリストフが支配人をつとめるバーへ向かう。

「飲むにはちょっと若すぎるんじゃないかな、ユーリ・プリセツキー？」年長のブロンド男は、バーの前でふんぞり返るユーリに声をかけた。

「こっそり飲んでりゃ歳なんて関係ねえって、知ってんだろ？ 5歳です、とかよ」ユーリは言い張る。「それに、俺が欲しいのはスパークリングのアップルサイダーだ」

クリストフはうやうやしくフルートグラスにスパークリングサイダーを注いでやり、そしてヴィクトルのほうへ顔を向けた。

「君も来てたんだ！」彼は喜びの声をあげる。「強いのはどうだい、ダーリン」

「ウォッカ・トニックを」と、ヴィクトル。

「遠慮しなくていいって、ほら？」クリストフは笑いを漏らしつつ、さっとストリチナヤのボトルをつかんだ。

「ルロワのパーティーって、どうやって楽しめばいいんだ？」ヴィクトルは疑問を口にする。「でなきゃ俺は間違った情報を仕入れたのかな」

「今年はぜひオードブルを味わってみるといいよ」ひとりごちながらクリストフはハイボールグラスにウォッカとトニックウォーターを注ぎ、縁にライムを飾りつけて仕上げた。「ホタテのベーコン巻きなんて誰が考えついたか知らないけど、あれなら一晩中だって食べていられるね」

「まだ6時だぜ」ユーリが面白くもなさそうに言った。

「ひと、ばん、じゅう、ね」じっくりとクリストフは言ってのける。ユーリはあきれて視線をそらすと、人混みのなかへ消えた。クリストフはヴィクトルにグラスを渡す。「どうぞ、ダーリン」

ヴィクトルは礼にと、ハイボールグラスを掲げた。最初のひと口をすすったとき、ピチットが裏庭へ姿を見せたことに気づくが、若者はひとりの男性の手を引いていた。

ひゅう、と低い口笛がクリストフから発せられ、そして突然、パーティーの音楽がぼんやりした雑音に変わってしまったみたいに、ヴィクトルの心臓が大きく打った。

ピチットの友人ときたら、とんでもなく美しい。

かたくなで優しげで、高い頬骨になめらかな頬、くっきりとした鎖骨を黒のシャツから覗かせるいっぽうで、溌剌とした尻を罪深くも細身のジーンズがくっきりと強調し、どれもがそれぞれ不思議な均衡をたもっていた。黒髪を額のうしろへ流し、明るい茶色の瞳は青いフレームの眼鏡の奥で、謎めいたきらめきを放っている。

もしヴィクトルの勘違いというのでなければ、はたしてその青年は、親指をシャツのサスペンダーに差し入れ、さっと走らせると ―― ヴィクトルは息を飲む ―― ぴたりとこちらを見据えた。

ヴィクトルの心臓が跳ねあがる。

青年はピチットが着ているサーモンピンクのスーツジャケットの裾を引いた。ピチットが振り返って、青年は指で何か合図した。するとピチットはヴィクトルのほうへ顔を向けて見つめ、しきりに手を振った。

パーティーの騒音がよみがえりヴィクトルの鼓膜を直撃した。まばたいて、ノミを振り落とそうとするマッカチンみたいに頭を振ってから、笑顔とともにピチットへ手を振り返す。背後ではクリストフのくすくす笑いが聞こえる。

「何か気に入ったものでも見つけた？」と、クリストフ。

じっくりとウォッカ・トニックをひと口飲めば、ピチットとその友人を見つめていた自分の視線がちらちら揺らいだ。謎の青年はピチット相手に手話をつづけ、対するピチットもしゃべったり、少し不慣れな手話で応じている。

「あのピチットの友達って、どんな子？」ヴィクトルは問うた。

くすり、とクリストフが笑う。「勝生勇利さ。彼は …… 何をしているのか、俺もはっきりとはわからないね。彼の家族が経営してるリゾートを手伝ってるんだと思うけど、でも西郡と一緒だったり、エミルの店にピチットといるのを見たこともあるな。たしかなのは一度だけ、映画館でミラとゲオルギーの手伝いをしていたってことかな」

「今まで町で彼を見たことなかったな」と、ヴィクトル。いやまったく、もし人目のないときにトーヴィル・コーヴをぶらつく勝生勇利の魅力にあてられたとしたら、どうなったろうな。

「勇利はちょっと内気でね」とクリストフ。「ピチットが彼を今夜ここに連れてきたことこそ、驚きに値するよ」

妙にタイミングよく、勝生勇利は通りかかった給仕ワゴンから、さっとシャンパンのグラスを手にとった。ヴィクトルは笑い声を漏らし、自分の飲み物をふたたび口にする。

「それで」クリストフが甘ったるく言った。「ぜひ知りたいね、ヴィクトル。君は自分の小説のこととなると、とことん細部にこだわるたちだからさ。君がすぐピチットと勇利のところに行かないのは、誘惑の手管についてリサーチはしても、実行にうつしてはいないっていうのが理由かな？」

ヴィクトルが、むせた。「なんだって？」きつく問いただす。

クリストフときたら、にやけ面の典型みたいな顔つきである。「だから、君に派手な恋愛遍歴があるわけじゃないと俺は思うし、いっぽう俺は偶然にもピチット・チュラノンと友人で、そしてピチットは実際、なかなかの詮索好きだ。そして君に関しては、世界で一番恋人にしたい独身男性リストに名をつらねるような著名な作家でありながら、ウィキペディアの君の『私生活』項目には格別興味をひくような記事は何もない。となればこっちとしては、何かを察するってものさ」

「これからは色目をつかった相手といちいち秘密保持契約でも交わしたほうがいいのかな」ヴィクトルは辛辣に返すも、両耳に火のついたような熱をおぼえた。

「まあね」クリストフはくつくつ笑っている。「別に、君の前に身を投げ出して愛を乞う人たちがいれば、彼らにただイエスかノーで答えてやればそれでいいんじゃないの」

耳が痛い。ヴィクトルは顔から火が出る思いだった。ハイボールグラスを、がんとカウンターに叩きつける。「なら回答してさしあげる前に、ウォッカをもう1杯もらおうか」そう言ってやると、クリストフも訳知ったる顔で笑い出した。

白ロシア風に、一気にウォッカ・トニックを干したものの、勝生勇利にアプローチするというのは到底いい思いつきと思えなくなってきた。今宵の星はきらきら空に輝いて、ルロワ邸の裏庭に張りめぐらされた豆電球はみずからが小さな星屑さながらに灯り、そしてユーリ・プリセツキーはジャン＝ジャック・ルロワとちょっとした諍いを起こして、相手にスパークリングサイダーをひっかけている。

勝生勇利はまだピチットのそばにくっついて、おそらく今夜でもう6杯目のシャンパンに口をつけている。邸宅から漏れ聞こえる音楽は耳障りなほどアップビートで鳴りつづけ、そして人々はおのおの動きをあわせて踊っている。特に酔いのまわった者などはぴょんと跳びあがっては、服を着たまま、プールへ飛び込んだりもした。さらにほかの酔っ払いたちは、ルロワのボートハウスからボートを一艘か二艘ほど担ぎだそうと騒いでいる。

「信じられない」ヴィクトルがぎょっと我にかえったところでユーリ・プリセツキーが帰還し、クリストフは近づいてきた彼が手にするフルートグラスをただちに満たしてやる。「JJの野郎、パーラーで『ザ・JJスタイル』とかいう名のアイスクリームサンデーを売れ、ってぐだぐだと講釈たれやがる。今度あいつが一歩でも店に入ってきやがったら、絶対にぶっ殺す」

「殺しちゃうのは、店の経営上よろしくないと思うなあ」と、クリストフ。

「そんなもん、俺の知ったことじゃねえだろ？」ユーリが言い返す。「あの間抜けのせいで、紐にでもつながれて身動きひとつとれねえ気分だ」

「そもそも君をつなぐ紐があるってのが信じられないんだけど」クリストフは笑ったが、なにやら思いついたのか、いっとき黙った。「ねえ。ヴィクトルに通訳をしてやったらどう？」

「なんだと？」ユーリが言い返した。クリストフはピチットと勇利を指ししめした。勇利はもう7杯目のグラスを手にしている。「ひとつ、頼まれて欲しいんだけど ―― おや」

ヴィクトルは用心しつつ自分の頬に触れ、グラスを干して黒髪にさっと手をすべらせる勝生勇利の姿から、あわてて視線をそらせた。

クリストフの提案を聞いていたユーリの憤慨が耳に届いた。「犬野郎と子ブタの仲を取りもつなんざ俺はごめんだぞ、クリストフ」ぐい、とサイダーをあおる。「自分らでなんとかできるだろ、子ブタは口がきけねえだけで、耳はちゃんと聞こえるんだ」

「まあまあ、いいだろ。君は俺たちの中では一番、手話がうまいんだから」クリストフはおだてた。ユーリの返答は聞こえなかった、しかしヴィクトルはグラスを置くと、液火のごとく血管をめぐるアルコールを感じながら、ピチットと勇利のほうへ足を踏み出した。

頭はもう酒のせいであたたかなほろ酔い気分になり、音楽の叩きつけるような感覚はうすらいで、もっとゆるやかに脈打つものへ変わっていく。勇利に向かってゆっくりと歩をすすめれば、なんとなく相手はこちらの接近にどきりとしたとみえ、シャンパングラスをさらに1杯すばやく空にした。 

「ピチット！」ふたりのもとへ来るとヴィクトルは声をかけ、タイの若者の肩に腕をまわした。「待ってたよ！ それから、彼が君の言ってた友達？」

ふふと笑うピチットの顔は、いくらか赤らんでいる。「そうなんだ、それに今の服に替える前がどんなだったか、ヴィクトルが見てなくてほんとによかったよ」

その言葉への返答のつもりか、勇利は自分のジーンズのポケットに両手を突っ込んだ。彼の頬はすでにアルコールと苛立ちの両方から、鮮やかに色づいていた。触れれば見た目どおりにやわらかいのだろうか。

「君の名は？」ヴィクトルが勇利に訊ねると、相手の男はそわそわした。彼はポケットから両手を出すと、中途半端なジェスチャーをいくつかし、そして頬をさらに染めてピチットをじっと見つめる。

「勝生勇利だ」ピチットが通訳し、そしてつけくわえた。「勇利はもうだいぶ飲んでるけどさ、でもどんなにシャンパンを飲んだって、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフに会えることとくらべたら、どうってことないもんね？」

その言葉に勇利は眉を寄せ、ピチットへ矢継ぎ早に手を動かしたが、似たような反応を返される。勇利は荒く息をついて、ヴィクトルの袖を引っ張った。

「なんだい？」両手が途方に暮れてしまったような気分をかこち、ヴィクトルは応じた。自分にはロシアに残った耳の不自由な祖母がいたので手話もいくらか習いおぼえてはいたものの、それはロシア手話で、勇利に理解できるかどうか甚だあやしい。下手をすれば、失礼な表現として勇利に伝わってしまうかもしれない。

勇利はにこにこと笑みを向け、口の形で何かを言いながら、両手を左右に動かした。そうして両の眉をひょいとあげて、首をかしげる。ヴィクトルが困ってピチットを見ると、こう言われた。「一緒にダンスをしませんか、って勇利は言ってるよ」

ヴィクトルは勇利に、にっこり笑いかけた。「ああ、喜んで！」そう言って力強くうなずくと、勇利の笑みは大きく広がった。そうして彼はヴィクトルの腕をとると、ダンスに興じる群衆のなかへ導いていった。

（つづく）


	2. つながり ～connection～

_トーヴィル・コーヴ通信 ゴシップ・コラム『コーヴド・シークレット』より抜粋_

**現代のシンデレラストーリー？ #ルロワのパーティーで大騒ぎ をチェック！**

昨晩、ルロワ一家のトーヴィル・コーヴ帰省を祝うパーティーが開催されました！ のちのちまで語り継がれる出来事 ―― ユーリ・プリセツキー君がジャン＝ジャック・ルロワ君とちょっとした喧嘩の末、飲んでいたスパークリングサイダーを浴びせた等 ―― がいくつもありましたが、なかでももっとも話題となったのは、恥ずかしがりな壁の花、勝生勇利氏が、あのヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ氏をダンスフロアへ誘ったことでしょう。まだ信じられない？ インスタグラム phichit＋chu 投稿の動画にて一部始終をご覧あれ。

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ氏はベストセラー小説『王様とスケーター』で知られる作家で、数週間前よりここトーヴィル・コーヴに滞在中。このたびは、氏のトーヴィル来訪後はじめて参加した引っ越し祝いパーティーとのこと。当のルロワ家を含め、氏の参加は人々の関心を集めました。「ヴィクトルがこの町に来てたなんて、知らなかったよなあ」ジャン＝ジャック・ルロワ君は、弊紙の記者にこのように語っています。「俺らと町で楽しい夏を過ごしてくれるんなら、嬉しいサプライズだなあ」

そう、まさに嬉しいサプライズ。参加者の話によると我らが勝生勇利氏は、フルートグラスのシャンパンを何杯もあおり、ベストセラー作家をダンスに誘う勇気を奮い立たせたのだそう。ふたりはたちまち意気投合、情熱的に一晩中、踊り明かしたのでした。さらにアルコールが入ると、ふたりのダンスはさらに激しくなったとのこと！ あの内気でおとなしい勝生勇利君がタンゴを踊ったなんて、はたして誰が想像できたでしょう？

「あいつはまったくの別人みたいだったな」そう語ったのはユーリ・プリセツキー君。「マジでトンチキだったしよ、あいつらがそろって腰を振りはじめたときなんざ、トラウマになるかと思ったぜ」

町の皆さん同様、『コーヴド・シークレット』は魔法の夜の顛末が気になるところです！ さらなる画像、および今後開催予定の引っ越しパーティー・イベントについては、インスタグラム #torvillhousewarmingweek2016 へ。

* * *

昨晩のパーティー以来、やむことなく続く頭痛にヴィクトルは目を覚ました。

うめき声をひとつあげ、ごろりと寝返りをうつと、まぶしすぎる光に目をすがめた。いったいどこのどいつだ、コテージの日除けをペールブルーと白にしようなんて考えたのは？ まるで太陽を直視してるみたいじゃないか。ふたたびぎゅっと目を閉じて、彼は枕に顔をうずめた。どこもかしこも、痛い。頭のほうはもう白旗を揚げてしまいそうだ。ウォッカの深酒なんて、どう考えても最高の結果にはならないよね ……。

だけど、勇利と出会えたじゃないか？ あれはたいしたことだ。ダンスの記憶の断片がよみがえり、ヴィクトルは笑顔になる。勇利はああいうことに造詣が深いとみた ―― そう、ヴィクトルよりもずっと ―― それであっという間にリードポジションをとられたのだ。まったく気にならなかった。ついていくままに、スピン、ターン、ディップのコントロールを明け渡して、気持ちよかった。勇利は素晴らしくリードがうまくて、まあ端的に言って、歓喜を分かちあって踊り明かした。ソシアルからアルゼンチンタンゴへ、ダンスフロアがすり減るんじゃないかってくらい ―― 夢のようだった。魔法だ。お伽話の出来事みたいな夜。

夢見る笑みがヴィクトルの顔に浮かぶ。自分が勇利の腕のなかにいて、そして勇利が自分の腕のなかにいて ―― あのとき、もう長いこと忘れていた感覚が目覚めたのだ。血はとくとく奏でるように体をめぐって、生気にあふれ陶然としてしまう。思い出される何もかもが、生まれたての光を浴びてびしょ濡れになったよう。

もう一度あんな気分になれるなら、なんだってできそうだ。思い返すたびゾクゾクするし、心が舞いあがる。

マッカチンが吠えて、ヴィクトルはびくっと夢想から引きずり出された。ほどなくしてプードルがベッドにぴょんと飛びのり、主人の顔を舐めてくる。頭が割れるような現実に動揺しつつ、うめきながら疲れた手で愛犬の毛を撫でた。

「腹ぺこかい、マッカ？」出てきたのは喉にサンドペーパーをかけるような、かすれ声。「何か用意するよ、ちょっと待ってろ ……」

足をぶらんとベッドから出してスリッパに押し込む。昨晩意識を失う前にスラックスを脱ぐ余力はあったらしいが、シャツは着たまま、しわくちゃになっていた。溜め息ひとつ、ヴィクトルは髪をかきあげるとバスルームへよろよろ入っていく。

頭痛薬を飲み、顔にばしゃばしゃ水をかけ、鏡に映る自分をじっと見る。27歳というのは悪い年齢じゃないが、ときどき、避けようのない衰えを感じることもあった。今朝なんか、疲れきって死人みたいにひどい顔つきだ。

わふ、とマッカチンがあるじにご飯を催促する。ヴィクトルは溜め息ついて、昨晩から口のなかに残る気持ち悪さを取りのぞくべく、歯を磨きはじめた。歯ブラシを口に突っ込んだままキッチンへ向かい、マッカチンのご飯を出して水を替えてやり、そして自身の朝食の準備にかかろうとする。

しかし冷蔵庫を開けようとしたところで、卵とミルクを2日前に切らしてしまっており、まだ補充もしていなかったことに気がついた。延々と長い溜め息ののち、彼は寝室に戻って着替えはじめた。

「さあ、マッカ、散歩に行くぞ」少ししてから部屋から出てくると、いくらか人間らしい気分を取り戻して、裏口のフックに掛けてあったマッカチンのリードを手にとった。待ちきれないとばかりに吠えるマッカチンをリードにつないで、ヴィクトルは町へ向かった。

崖に沿って小道を下っていきマーケット・ストリートへ入ると、町を抜ける往来にずらりと露店が立ち並んでいた。まだ早朝であることを考えれば、驚くほどせわしない。たしかに、道ゆく人の顔つきはまだ寝ぼけていたり、半分死人のような足どりではあるが、それにしてもすごい。朝の6時半には起きて仕事にとりかかる人間なんていないだろうとヴィクトルは信じ込んでいたし、朝日は丘のなだらかな草地にようやく差し込んできたばかり。ルロワ邸で派手なパーティーを過ごした翌朝でなくたって、そんなものだと思っていた。

だがここにいる人々は今のヴィクトル同様、休みなく動きまわっている。

年配の野菜売りが強いスコットランド訛りで、赤カブを買わないかと呼ばわっていた。ヴィクトルが手袋をはめた手のなかで野菜をくるりとまわせば、しっかりと重みがある。これまで見てきたなかで最上のカブ、というわけではない ―― 天然に色づく赤はまだ淡くて白っぽい ―― でも数日置いておけばじゅうぶん熟して、料理に使えるはずだ。ヴィクトルは代金を渡し、さらにふたつ買い足した。

歩きながら、ヴィクトルは道ゆく光景に目を奪われていた。ここはまさしく朝の市場、とれたてのあらゆる野菜や果物が並び、そこへ肉を焼く香ばしさもくわわって、ほんの少し魚や肥料のにおいもまじっている。いつも店で買うような青果より、こっちのほうがずっといい。むかし暮らしたサンクトペテルブルクの青空市場を思い出す。

ニシゴオリ魚店、という文字を見つけ、ヴィクトルは売り物を見ようとそちらへ足を運んだ。がっしりした体格によく日焼けした顔の若い男がこちらを見、男のそばには3人のそっくりな女の子がくっついていた。

「あっ、マッカチンだ！」ヴィクトルが近づいていくと、アクセルが叫んだ。ヴィクトルはにっこり笑い、マッカチンのほうも撫でに集まってくる少女たちに嬉しそうに吠えた。

「お前たち、あんまりしつこく撫でまわすんじゃないぞ」言い聞かせる男にヴィクトルは視線を向けた。

「君がこの子たちの父親？」言ってから、失礼な聞きかただったと、つい顔をしかめる。

男は柳に風と受け流したらしく、くつくつ笑ってうなずいた。「西郡豪だ」男は名乗り、「握手をしたいとこだが、ほんの3分前にこちらのご婦人にニシンをさばいて差しあげたとこなんでね」

ヴィクトルは鼻にしわをよせ、「次の機会にしとくよ」そう言ってから、訊ねる。「海洋観察の西郡優子さんとは、ご夫婦なんだね？ 仕事が正反対のようにも ……」

はは、と豪は声をあげて笑った。「そりゃまあ、いろいろあるさ」と認める。「だけど優子はいつも、最後には必ず俺たちみんなが納得できるよう頑張ってくれてるからな、だからうまくいってる」

「うん、よかった」と、ヴィクトル。「彼女の友達のアザラシが、君の仕事によくしてくれてるところをちょっと想像できなくてさ」

「だろうな、でも俺たちふたりが出会ったのも、あいつのお陰なんだ」と、西郡。「カツドンが俺の仕掛けた網のひとつに絡まっちまってね。あのときカツドンの動きを追ってたのが優子だったもんで、俺が網を切ってやるまでパニックになってた。今じゃ、いい思い出だ」

ヴィクトルは少し微笑んで、並べられた海の幸を見おろした。なにか買うの、と言いたげにマッカチンが小さく尾を振って、ヴィクトルはくすりと笑いを漏らした。

「サバを2切れ、もらえるかな？」彼は訊いた。かるく塩を振ったサバならば、ちゃんと料理する気分になれない日でも美味しくいただけるはずだ。

丁寧にくるまれた魚の包みを受けとると、ヴィクトルはリードにつないだマッカチンと一緒に、ふたたび道を歩き出した。市場の店先をいくつも過ぎながら、彼はあの夜のパーティーに思いを馳せていた。心がどこか現実と、別次元にある昨夜のあいだを行ったり来たりしている。おそらくは二日酔い、でなきゃおそらくこの空気のせい、なのに、何かが変わった気がする。マッカチンにリードをひかれる感覚がぼんやりとはあっても、彼の思いははるか遠い過去のルロワ邸へ、そこではいまだ音楽がかすかに響き、勇利の腰が寄りそって ……。

いまだ、ありえない夢のなかにいるような ……。

マッカチンがやけにぐいぐいリードを引っ張るので、ようやくヴィクトルは犬を見おろした。道の先に何か見つけたのか、老いた犬の尻尾はぶんぶん熱心に揺れている。ヴィクトルが隣に膝をついてマッカチンの首のまわりを掻いてやれば、指先がふわふわキャラメル色の巻き毛をとらえた。

「何か見つけた？ マッカ」おおかた迷いハリネズミか猫でも見つけたんだろう、と思いつつヴィクトルは声をかけた。「何かわくわくするようなものかい？」

マッカチンが吠える。

ヴィクトルは目をあげる。

そして呼吸が、止まった。

勝生勇利が、すぐそこの店先で卵を買っている。はじめ、ヴィクトルは信じられなかった。なぜ彼がここに？ 朝起きてからずっと想いつづけていた相手が、思いがけない幸運が甘くはじけたみたいに、自分のすぐ前に立っている。目に映るものが現実なのかどうか数回まばたきしてみたが、それで勇利の姿がかき消えたりはしない。勇利は今たしかにここに存在している、ヴィクトルの心に安堵の思いが打ち寄せてくる。

ヴィクトルが見つめるなか、青年はポケットからお金を取り出し、ととのった顔に黒髪が落ちかかる。見つめるなか、支払いをしながら彼の唇の端におずおずと小さな笑みが浮かぶ。映画のクライマックスでも見ているみたいだ。細部まで釘づけになり、片時も目を離せなかった。

太陽が顔を出した。光が勇利の髪を照らし、往年のハリウッドの恋愛映画みたいに、その面差しにやわらかな影をつくる。海から涼風が駆け、彼の提げている藤編みのバスケットに入った紙片の束を、はらはらと波立たせる。すっと勇利の視線が下を向いて何か飛ばされていないかたしかめるが、それはほんの一瞬のことで、すぐまた店主のほうへ注意を戻す。

マッカチンがくんくん鳴いて、頭をめぐらしてヴィクトルの顔を舐めた。なにやら訴えようとする目である。「どうしたんだい、ん？」ヴィクトルは話しかけ、両の掌で愛犬の顔をつつんでやった。尻尾をぱたぱた振りまわすマッカチンは、ヴィクトルの手から抜け出そうと身をよじり、卵を受けとる勇利に熱い視線を送っている。「おまえは彼と会うのははじめてだったね ―― マッカ、こら！ 待ちなさい、マッカ！」

だがマッカチンはいまだ気づかぬ勇利に向かって一直線、旧い友に挨拶するみたいに吠えかかっていった。がば、とヴィクトルも立ちあがって犬を追い、リードをつかもうとした。しかし手はむなしく宙を掻く。マッカチンは速すぎるしヴィクトルもすぐには追いつけず、そして ――

ああ。

ああ、まずい。

すべてがスローモーションで動いていた、でなきゃこれはきっとヴィクトルの恐怖のゆえだろう。突然の騒ぎを聞きつけた勇利がマッカチンのほうを向いて、次いで目を大きく見開く。後ずさって、片手を前にかざし、もういっぽうの手はバスケットを守るため頭上へかかげる。駄目だ！ ヴィクトルは叫びだしたい。それは駄目だよ、卵が、割れる！

マッカチンは標的に飛びかからんばかり。そのうしろ、追いかけるヴィクトルからも、ぺろんとはみ出た犬の舌が見えた。マッカチンが大惨事に突っ込んでいくと理解するには、もうそれだけでじゅうぶん。経験上、あの犬がベロを出して突進してくるとき、いつもこちらは衝撃に身構えるか、身構えた上でひっくり返されるかのどちらかなのだ。

そして勇利はというと、じゅうぶん身構えられなかった。マッカチンに体当たりされた彼は、倒れた。思いっきり。

つづいて、卵が割れて組曲を奏でる。

ああまずい、どうしよう、とヴィクトルは勇利のもとへ全力疾走。恥ずかしいったらない。「本当に、ごめん」近づいていくや口火をきった。マッカチンは哀れな勇利に愛情たっぷり、相手の顔をぺろぺろ舐めては、台無しになったブルーのシャツにふんふん鼻を押しつけている。そんなマッカチンをヴィクトルは「どくん、だ！ マッカ」と引き剥がす。

勇利はしかめっ面で、鼻にも眉根にもしわを寄せた。おそるおそる手で髪を梳き、くっついた生卵を落とそうとしている。これまでの人生で今ほどひどい気分を味わったことはないヴィクトルだが、勇利が手で何かを話しはじめると、気分はさらにひどくなった。

「ごめん、手話はわからないんだ」と、答える。

勇利は向こうでひっくり返った、持ち主同様に卵まみれのバスケットを指さすと、次に両手でお椀のような形をつくってから、右の拳を胴の前にぐっと引き寄せ、最後に自分を指さした。ヴィクトルは相手が何を言わんとしているか理解に少し手間どったが、最後には意を汲みとって、バスケットを勇利に手渡した。勇利はバスケットを手探りし、なかから（幸いにも無傷の）モレスキンのノートブックとペンを取り出すと、書きつづった。 **あなたの犬はかわいいし、大丈夫だから気にしないで。**

なんともみじめな笑みを返し、ヴィクトルは勇利に手を差しのべた。「立てるかい」そう言って、勇利を助け起こす。「卵はいくつ買った？」

 **2** **ダース。** 勇利が書きつける。

「よし」

ヴィクトルが卵売りのほうへ向きなおると困惑気味にジャケットを引く手を感じたが、こちらが口を開くと引っ張るのは止んだ。代わりの卵を買ったヴィクトルは、受けとったパックの卵にひびがないか勇利にたしかめてもらう。勇利のほっそりした指が手慣れたふうに卵を精査していくのを見るだけで、ヴィクトルはどぎまぎしてしまう。

ヴィクトルは卵の代金を払い、勇利は卵のパックをバスケットに押し込んだ。ペーパータオルを数枚もらえないかヴィクトルが卵売りに訊ねると、店主は頼まれたものをとりに台の向こうへ引っ込んだが、そこでまたジャケットの裾をうしろから、さっきより強く引っ張られた。振り向いたとたん、ぐい、とノートの紙面が顔を出迎える。

「勇利、どうし ―― 」ぎょっとして言うものの、勇利はしつこくノートブックを振っている。解読せよ。

ヴィクトルはやさしく、でもしっかりと勇利の手首をつかんだ。その動作に勇利の顔がちょっと赤らむといくらか満足をおぼえたが、うろたえる相手を前にして、そこはおくびにも出さない。ノートの開かれたページには、こう書かれていた。 **大丈夫！ ゆーとぴあに戻って洗えばいいから、ペーパータオルはいらない！**

「生卵が君の髪にくっついてなきゃそれでもいいけど、でも、そうじゃないだろ」同意を拒むヴィクトル。

勇利は憤慨の音を小さく発し、首をぶんぶん横に振って大きく目を見開く。何度も紙面を指さすので、ヴィクトルは溜め息をついた。

「わかった」ついに折れて、勇利の手首を離した。「君がそう望むなら」

断固としたうなずきだけが返ってきた。勇利はもう顔じゅう真っ赤になっている。ぱっと紙面をめくると、激情にかられたふうに何かを書きつけ、こちらへ見せた。 **卵、買ってくれてありがとう。それじゃあまた。**

いやいや、とヴィクトルも首を振る。「そう簡単に行かせてたまるか。君がトラブルに巻き込まれたのは俺のせいだし、君と、君の荷物を安全に家まで送りとどける義務がある。それに」そこでたまらず笑顔になった。「誰かの格言にもあったろ、バスケットひとつに卵を全部入れるなんて危険をおかすな、ってね？」

勇利の目が丸くなり、そして笑いを含んだように少し肩を震わせると、かぶりを振って書きつづった。 **たしかに、ぞっとしないね。**

「本当？」ヴィクトルは大げさに真面目くさってみせる。「俺が人を口説くと、なんだかどうも古くさくなるんだよね。でもまあ少なくとも、ダンスよりはましだと思ってる」と、ウインクした。しかし勇利は首をかしげて困惑の表情を浮かべただけで、ふたつの眉がかわいらしく寄った。

**ノーコメント、** と勇利が書く。えっ、とヴィクトルは息を呑む。

「昨夜のあれ、よくなかった？」言いながら、劇的効果を上乗せするつもりで胸に手をあてた。「最高の夜だと思ったんだけどな！」冗談めかして言ってはみたが、勇利の端正な顔に浮かぶ困惑は深まるばかりで、ヴィクトルの心は石のように重く沈んでいく。

勇利は覚えていないんだ。

それなら、今朝の彼の態度が妙にぶっきらぼうなのも、うなずける。

おいおい、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、お前はどうしようもない間抜けだな。そう自分を嘲っていると、目の前の勇利の顔つきが困惑から心配に変わっていく。黒髪の青年はノートに書き、見せた。

**大丈夫？**

ヴィクトルはうなずいて、心にもない笑顔の仮面をかぶる。ふたりの横で卵売りが咳払いし、ナプキンの束を手渡した。ヴィクトルはぼんやりとそれを受けとり、勇利を振り向いた。

「本当にいらない？ 髪に卵をくっつけたまま歩いて帰るとなると、ちょっと気分が悪いんじゃないかい。ほら ―― 」そう言って手を伸ばし、勇利の頭の脇にこびりついた卵液のかけらを、こすり落とした。勇利の顔がぱっと染まり、ヴィクトルからナプキンをひったくると、バスケットをこちらの手のなかへ押しつけた。

ふたりは卵売りと別れ、ひとの気も知らず得意げな足取りのマッカチンともども、歩き出した。じろっ、とヴィクトルは叱責の眼差しで犬を睨むが、にまっ、と大満足な犬っころの笑顔を返される。

「マッカのことは、ごめん」それとなく体じゅうにこびりついた卵をはたき落とす勇利に、ヴィクトルは謝った。

勇利は肩をすくめた。ヴィクトルの腹の底で罪悪感が渦を巻く。どんなに謝ったところで、償いはしきれないように思われた。

「もし汚れが落ちないようなら、代わりに着るものを用意させてくれないか？」彼は申し出た。

勇利は首を振った。彼は汚れを拭ったナプキンを手近なゴミ箱に捨てると、ヴィクトルの手からバスケットを取った。ヴィクトルも自分のバッグ（目下の中身はカブをいくつかと、サバが2切れ）を肩に掛けなおし、勇利の後についてマーケット・ストリートを歩いていく。

「せめて、君の家までは送らせてくれ」甘い言葉で食いさがる。「ごめん、その ―― 君は覚えてないだろうけど、俺たちは昨夜、ルロワのパーティーで会ってる。一緒に踊ったりしたんだよ？ また会いたいと思ってたところで君の姿を偶然見つけたものだから ―― まあ、先に見つけて体当たりしたのはマッカだけど ―― それで、驚いたんだ」

勇利は無言で、ひたすら夢中で足を前へ動かしているように見える。ヴィクトルは小さく息をつき、変わらず黙然とする黒髪の青年を眺めながら、自分の存在が疎ましく思われているような気がしてきた。そうでなければいいんだけど。ヴィクトルは少し強引な男かもしれない、だけどその気になれば、相手との境界線はちゃんとわきまえられる。

「おしゃべりばかりでごめん。静かにするね」と、伝えた。そこからわずか2歩進んだところで、ぽんとノートブックが腕に押しつけられた。

勇利の走り書きだった。 **いいんだ。あなたの話を聞くの、好きだよ。**

「怒ってない？」ヴィクトルは訊く。

**さっきも言ったけど、僕にぶつかったのはあなたの犬で、あなたじゃない。**

「そうだね」ふう、とヴィクトルは息をつく。ようやく海岸通りまで来ると、市場のざわめきとにおいは少し遠のいた。なんとなく気の張った沈黙ののち、ヴィクトルはふたたび口を開いた。「ところで、なぜ卵が2ダースも必要なんだい？」

**家の仕事。** 勇利は答えた。

「なるほど」とヴィクトル。「レストランをやってる、とか？」

勇利はうなずく。 **ゆーとぴあには、もう行った？**

「まだ、でもぜひ行ってみたいと思ってたんだ。それに今日またひとつ、行くべき理由が増えたね」ヴィクトルはもう一度ウインクし、勇利の頬がピンクに色づいたのをみとめて内心ぐっと拳を突きあげる。「スパで仕事の手伝いをしてるの？ たとえば、マッサージとかペディキュアをしてくれるとか、そんな感じの？」

ふふ、と勇利は笑う音をたてた。 **そういうのはプロにおまかせするよ。** と返す。

「ごめん、恥知らずだな」ヴィクトルがそう言うのも、今まさに勇利に言い寄る自分こそが恥知らずなわけで、いっそのこと顔でも洗って出直してくるべきなのかもしれない。「でも君がマッサージ担当なら、君にもっと興味が湧くと思うな」

勇利の顔の赤みが増した。 **僕、きっと下手くそだよ。**

「じゃあ、なんとかしてそれは間違いだって証明しよう」

ぶんぶん頭を振る勇利は、しぐさのひとつひとつが腹を立てているみたいだった。ようやく、海岸通りの終点にある『ゆーとぴあ・シーサイド・リゾート』に到着し、ヴィクトルははじめてその姿を目の当たりにした。外観は典型的な赤屋根と古城めいた尖塔小塔を備えたマナーハウスだが、窓辺にはランタンがさがり、改装された一翼はすっきりしたラインと木の装飾が施され、むしろ日本の湯屋を彷彿とさせた。

ホテルの正面玄関は小さなラウンダバウトの向こう、屋根と車寄せを備えたところだ。カーブのあたりに車が数台停まっており、他の車もラウンダバウトをぐるりとまわって、ボウヒル・レーンを出入りしている。石造りの張出し部分の前までくると勇利は足を止め、リゾートの入口である、見事に削り出されたオーク材の扉を前に、うなずいた。

**おかげで安全に家に着いたよ。** と、勇利は書いた。 **卵、ありがとう。**

「いいんだ」気分とは裏腹に、ヴィクトルは言った。マッカチンも主人と同じ気持ちなのか、くうん、と小さく鳴いた。しかし勇利はそっけなくうなずくと、さよならと手を振って、そのまま扉のほうへ背を向ける。

叫んで、勇利を引きとめたかった。言い残したことは山ほどあるのに。まだあの子の連絡先すら手に入れてないじゃないか、ちょっと待ってくれ！ なのに言葉は喉の奥に詰まったまま、勇利が扉の向こうへ去っていくのを、ただ見ていることしかできない。

「失礼しますよ！」誰かの声がして、ヴィクトルはあわてて、スーツケースを山と積んだ大型カートをせかせか押すベルボーイに道を譲った。カートとベルボーイがリゾートのなかへ消えたときには、勇利も消えていた。

ヴィクトルは溜め息をついて、マッカチンともども悄然と帰路についた。

* * *

その日の午後、ヴィクトルがマッカチンを連れて浜を散歩していると、桟橋の真下にアザラシのカツドンが顔を出しているのを見かけた。

マッカチンはまた嬉しそうにアザラシに吠え、リードがぴんとアザラシのほうへ張った。しかしカツドンはプードルの姿を見るや、ヴィクトルが驚いたことに、くるりと向きを変えて水中に潜ってしまった。

マッカチンは水際でじっと動かず、なぜアザラシが逃げてしまったのかわからず悲しそうな鳴き声をたてた。僕たちは友達になったんじゃなかったの？ しかしカツドンはもう青の深みに消え、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして、マッカチンを慰めるように体をぽんと叩いてやった。

「まだまだこれからだよ、マッカ」しょんぼりと水面を見つめるマッカチンへ、静かに声をかけた。「おまえが元気になれるものを探しに行こうか」

* * *

**2016 夏の引っ越しパーティー週間 イベントスケジュール**

ご存知、トーヴィル・コーヴにおきまして、夏の引っ越しパーティー週間の到来です！ 引っ越しパーティーとは、ここトーヴィル・コーヴの夏の観光シーズン初期の風物詩で、都会ずれした住人たちがコーヴへ帰省し、贅沢なパーティーを催す期間のこと。トーヴィル・コーヴ通信ではこの期間について、耳よりの情報を集めました。特に明記のないかぎり、イベントはどれも参加無料、および参加自由です！

**4月23日（土）**

― 王の帰還 ― ルロワ家 引っ越しパーティー  
_PM 7：00 - AM 1:00, ボウヒル・レーン21番地 服装はセミ・フォーマルで_

**4月24日（日）**

マンロー家 引っ越しパーティー  
_PM 8:00 - 真夜中, ガーディナー・ドライヴ4番地_

**4月25日（月）**

コーヴのビア樽：ナイト家 引っ越しパーティー  
_PM 8:30 - AM 1:00, クラーク・ロード25番地_

**4月26日（火）**

ギブソン家 引っ越しパーティー  
_PM 4:00 - PM 8:00, ボウヒル・レーン34番地 フェイスブックにてご招待の方のみ_

**4月27日（水）**

フレイザー一門 全ハイランド＆諸島 同窓会  
_PM 6:00 - PM 9:00, トーヴィル・コーヴ タウンホール タータンを着用のこと。一族およびご招待の方のみ_

フィッツパトリック家 引っ越しパーティー  
_PM 8:00 - 真夜中, ガーディナー・ドライヴ6番地 ビーチウエアにてお越しください_

**4月28日（木）**

マクアダム家 引っ越しパーティー  
_PM 6:00 - PM 10:00, クラーク・ロード19番地_

シネ・コーヴ 特集上映 『王様とスケーター』『ヴィクトリー・オン・アイス』  
_PM 7:30 - 真夜中, 海岸通りにて ブランケットと椅子を各自ご用意ください！ 会場に売店もございます_

**4月29日（金）**

グレイ家 引っ越しパーティー  
_PM 10：00 - AM 3:00, ボウヒル・レーン27番地 服装はセミ・フォーマルで_

**4月30日（土）**

ダンス・オン・ビーチ ウエスト・コースト・スウィング  
_PM 7:00 - PM 8:00, 海岸通り 奥川ミナコ および チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニ指導_

トーヴィル・コーヴ 2016年第1回 サマータイム・コンサート 若手シンガーソングライターの競演  
_PM 8:00 - PM 10:30, 海岸通り CHVRCHES およびトーヴィル・コーヴにて活動中のアーティスト、レオ・デ・ラ・イグレシア出演_

すべてのイベントと開催場所の詳細は、図書館、当通信のウェブサイト、およびインスタグラム #torvillhousewarmingweek2016 タグにて、ご覧ください。

* * *

引っ越しパーティー週間のあいだ、ヴィクトルはまた勇利に会えないかと期待して、何度かパーティーに足を運んだ。

月曜日の夜はクリストフと一緒に行った。その夜はアメリカの社交パーティーに雰囲気が似ており、さらに気分の悪いことに、ヴィクトルが以前『チェリー・フリップ』のリサーチとして出席したハートフォード大学のパーティーを彷彿とさせた。

スナップバック帽をかぶった小僧が屈強な男ふたりに上下逆さに担ぎあげられ、ビア樽に頭から突っ込まれている。さらに手洗いを探してヴィクトルが階段を上がると、誰かが強い酒をつぎつぎバスタブへ注ぎ込み、ごた混ぜをつくる光景に出くわした。

「この子たちのご両親は、この状況をちゃんと把握してるのか？」どうにかクリストフと再会し訊ねるが、彼は茶色い髪を顎のあたりまで伸ばした別の男とおしゃべりしていた。クリストフは肩をすくめ、男から赤いプラスチックカップを受けとると、入っているドラフトビールだかなんだかを味わって、きゅっと身を縮めた。液体の正体がなんなのか、ヴィクトルは知りたいとも思わない。

キッチンへ赴いてカップに手ずから飲み物を注ぐのも、バスタブ・ジュースのことも、そいつを運んでくるみっともない茶髪に歯列矯正具をつけたティーンのニキビ面も信用ならないからだった。勇利がこんなパーティーに顔を出すとは思えない。いくら彼が、わざわざ壁の花をやめてまでルロワの（それはご大層な）高級パーティーでシャンパンを消費するにしても、ここで供される飲料物がこのパーティーに相応の代物であることくらい、ヴィクトルだって嫌でも理解できた。

そんなわけだから、自分の社会的許容範囲を超えたらさっさと見切りをつけて帰ろう、とヴィクトルはじりじり秒読みを始めていた。キッチンのカウンターにもたれてウォッカを手酌してからリビングルームを通ると、半信半疑といった様子のユーリ・プリセツキーがライムグリーンのサングラスで顔を隠した金髪男相手に、ビール・ポンとおぼしきゲームに挑もうとしているのを見つける。

「そいつ、君が15歳だって知ってる？」ヴィクトルはユーリに訊ねる。振り向いたユーリの顔は、しらけきっていた。

「てめえこそ、黙っとくタイミングを知ってんのか？」言い返すと、一緒にテーブルのそばにいたミラの手を引いて、囲んでいた人の群れから姿を消した。

ヴィクトルのほうはゲームのルールを知らないし、知りたくもなかった。なのでクリストフのいる部屋へ引き返しつつ、手にしていた酒を飲む。ふたたびカップを満たしにキッチンへ向かうと、別室からユーリお得意の「クソでも食らえってんだ、今日こそ蹴りをつけてやるぜ、JJ！」と絶叫が響いた。

「みんな楽しんでるみたいだね」愉快そうにクリストフは言い、そしてヴィクトルは溜め息をついた。

水曜日のパーティーは少しましだった。主催者をつとめる家の裏庭の範囲で節度をもって行われ、空気注入式のカヌーを海につないで、客たちが水のなかから乗り込めるよう演出していた。水はまだ冷たかったものの、その夜の空気はあたたかく、ホスト一家はヒーターとソーセージを焼くためのストーブを何台か持ち出してきた。日が落ちてからは裏庭の一角に焚き火をおこしてくれたので、クランペットやマシュマロを炙って食べることもできた。

このときヴィクトルはひとりで来ていたが、しばらく水に入って過ごしたあと、喉をうるおそうと焚き火のほうへ行った。会場にはユーリ・プリセツキーもいて、手にしたマシュマロ串を自由気ままにどんどん火にくべている。ヴィクトルはちょっとだけ、笑った。

焼いたソーセージを待つ列に並んでいると偶然、ピチットに出会った。ピチットはもう取り分を手に入れており、インスタグラム用に盛りつけた大皿を撮影中だとよくわかる。「ヴィクトル！」投稿を済ませて、彼は声を張りあげた。

「来てたんだね！ 一緒にインスタの自撮りしようよ」

気がすすまなかったがヴィクトルは了解し、おどけた顔をしてみせるピチットの隣でカメラに向かってウインクした。「今日は勇利は一緒？」撮り終えるやいなや、訊ねた。ピチットは少し笑う。

「連れてこようとしたけど、忙しいんだって」と言う。

ヴィクトルはうなずいて、ソーセージを指さした。「味はどう？」

ピチットはひょいと肩をすくめた。「ひどくはないね」と返す。「去年はどこかのパーティーでハギスが出てさ。あのチョイスはほんとに議論の種だったなあ ―― あれを好きかどうかはともかくさ。それから何日かして、道の真ん中で大喧嘩になっちゃってた」

「君ならたいていのイギリス料理を語れるんじゃないか」と、ヴィクトル。

あははとピチットは笑う。「どうかなあ、トーヴィル・カレッジへは料理のことを学びに来てるわけじゃないし」

「じゃあここへは、どういうわけで？」ヴィクトルは訊ねた。

肩をすくめるピチット。「たくさんの驚きがある、きれいな町だから？ それにアート分野に強いから。あとは、バンコクとは違った環境で暮らしてみたかったからかな」

ヴィクトルは納得して、日の沈んでいく水平線を見渡した。一瞬、パーティー会場から遠く離れた波間に、カツドンのなめらかな黒い頭がのぞいているような気がしたが、次にまばたいたときには、その姿は消えていた。

ヴィクトルが最後に行ったパーティーは、金曜に開催された。これまで参加したものとくらべてだいぶ落ち着いたものだった。連日の派手なパーティーのせいで食傷気味になった者が大勢いたのかもしれないし、明晩のコンサートにそなえて、ひと息つきたいのかもしれない。夏のコンサートを5月になる前から開催するのが奇妙に思えたが、おそらくは訪れる観光客にあわせてそうしているのかもしれない。

たとえ今年の観光シーズンが、ヴィクトルとカツドンのせいで例年より早まったのだとしても ……。

パーティー会場に足を踏み入れれば、ジャズのライブ音楽を身に浴びる。演奏者には見知った者もいた。先日ルロワ邸で見かけた、町でライフセーバーをしているアメリカ出身のレオ・デ・ラ・イグレシアがサックスを吹き鳴らし、グァンホンはピアノを担当している。ほかの3人のメンバーは、無愛想なダブル・ベーシストとしかめっ面のトランペット奏者、頭を半分刈りあげた女性ドラマーだが、ヴィクトルはよく知らない。だが演奏はすこぶるよく、すべてがまともなパーティーである。

勇利もこのパーティーなら来てるかもしれないな、とヴィクトルは考える。音楽は穏やかで、雰囲気もなごやか、出される食事だって美味だ。シャンパンの入ったグラスをそこの給仕から受けとり、勇利らしき姿がないか、会場をゆっくり見渡した。

黒髪の人物が柱にもたれている、服装も黒だ。はやる心臓をおさえてヴィクトルはそちらへ歩み寄った。もしかして？ と人影に近づいた。

だが件の人物が振り向いたとき、勇利じゃないと気づいてヴィクトルの気分は落ち込んだ ―― 黒髪をアンダーカットにした見知らぬ者で、さらにまずいことに肩の上には不機嫌そうな顔がのっかっている。一歩後ずさったヴィクトルは、あわてて飲み物が並ぶテーブルを探すことに集中し、パテやら小さなパンの形をしたクラッカーやらで胃袋を満たした。

失意がわきあがり、さらに数時間そこで粘ったが、それでも勇利はこの祝祭に現れない。今回ヴィクトルは知り合いの顔を見つけられず、勇利の姿を見ていないかどうか人に訊くこともできない。どれをとっても滞りなくつつがなく、なのにここまで自分を追いつめる勇利のことを思うたびに、ヴィクトルは自問を繰り返す。

ついに探すのはあきらめて、軽くパテで食事を済ませてから長く憂鬱な帰路についた。『ゆーとぴあ』から漏れる光と窓辺に灯るランタンは彼が横を過ぎるときもまばゆく輝いて、そして（もう何度目かになるが）あの光のうち、どれが勇利の部屋のものなんだろう、と思うヴィクトルなのだった。

* * *

**新しいお知らせ！ トーヴィル・コーヴ ゴースト＆レジェンドツアー**

ハギス・アドベンチャーより最新の恐怖ツアーをご紹介！『トーヴィル・コーヴ ゴースト＆レジェンド・ツアー』では古き小さな町の夜に、数ある恐怖スポットをめぐります。トーヴィルでおなじみの名所にあらたなスポットを当て、海岸通りのメリーゴーランド、ゆーとぴあ・リゾート、そして旧ボウヒル墓地の魅力を再発見！

ツアー開催は月・水・木曜日の夜。日没後に桟橋入口横のビジター・センターより出発いたします。2時間の徒歩ツアーですので、あたたかい服装と歩きやすい靴にてお越しください。

**ご予約はこちら**

* * *

トーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループの本部は、桟橋のたもとに建つビジター・センターのなかにあった。小さな旅行社とスペースを共用しており、そちらではハーバー・クルーズやサイクリング・ツアーのほか、徒歩での夜間ゴースト・ツアーも案内している。

「あっちは観光客用だよ」すぐそこの窓口から旅行社担当が睨むのもおかまいなしに、優子は朗らかに言った。「プリセツキーのおじいさんは雰囲気あるから、会ったお客さんを怖がらせちゃうこともあって。でも本物のゴースト・ツアーをご希望なら、町のどんなツアーよりも、灯台に行って話を聞かせてもらうほうが絶対いいもの」

ちょうど窓口で話していたカップルが、優子の発言を耳にして色めきたったようだ。ヴィクトルは少しだけ、笑いを漏らす。

「競争相手に聞こえる距離で言っちゃうのは、ちょっときついかな」と、彼は言った。

「この町は本物の体験を提供するべきだっていうのが、わたしの信条なの」臆面もなく優子は答える。この瞬間にも、旅行社窓口からは刃の視線が飛んでくる。ヴィクトルは笑いをぐっとこらえた。

「それなら、灯台に行くことも考えてみよう！」と、ヴィクトル。「前置きなしに行ったら、ユーリが歓迎しないかもしれないけどね」

優子が声をたてて笑う。「あの子がトゲのある態度をとらないときは、体の具合が悪いってことよ。ちょっと馴れなれしいかもしれないけど、ユーリくんは本当に思いやりのある子だもの」

ヴィクトルは微笑み、旅行社の担当はビジター・センターから少し席をはずした。表向き、観光旅行社のゴースト・ツアーは時間と金を費やすのにふさわしい、と彼らを安心させることだ。優子は担当者が引っ込むのを見送って、くすくす笑っている。

「ツアーのガイドはね、プリセツキーさんが書いたトーヴィル・コーヴの幽霊の本を使ってるんだ」と、優子。「中身が同じなら、どっちが高くつくかはわかるでしょ」

「プリセツキー氏は本を出してるのかい？」興味をおぼえヴィクトルは訊ねた。

「うん、本屋とか図書館に行けば手に入るよ！ すごくいい本なの。プリセツキーさんは編者ってことになってるけど、昔の伝説を念入りにととのえてて、もう作者ってことにしてもいいくらいの仕事をしてる」優子はカウンターに肘をつき、小首をかしげた。「なんとなく思うんだけど、本当に聞きたいのはプリセツキーさんの本のことじゃあ、ないよね」

ヴィクトルは笑って、気恥ずかしそうに首のうしろへ手をやった。「優子の言うとおりだ」と白状する。「俺は ……そうだな。勝生勇利はどうしてるかな、と思ってさ。引っ越しパーティーのあいだ、どこにも姿を見せなかったから。それで ……」声が途切れ、彼は肩をすくめた。「ごめん、図々しい話だな」

くす、と優子は笑った。「ほんのちょこっと、ね」頬杖をつくと、彼女は前髪越しにじっとこちらを観察した。「勇利くんはね、パーティーがあまり好きじゃないの。メールとかテキストだったら気軽に話してくれるけど。番号は聞かなかったの？」

「残念ながら、まだなんだ。訊くチャンスを逃しちゃってね」

ふうん、と優子。「それなら、ごめんなさい。わたしじゃ力になれないな」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめる。「いいんだ。彼に会うのはもう諦めたほうがいいんだろうな。でないとうちの犬がまた、市場で突進する羽目になるし」恥ずかしくなって笑う。「だからきっと向こうも俺を避けてるんだよね？ マッカチンのことがあったせいで？」

優子の表情がわずかに揺らいだ。なんだか急に落ち着かなくなる。「ほんとに …… そうかなあ？」と言葉を返すが、さっきより少し声がうわずっている。「まだ勇利くんのことをよく知らないだけだよ。ときどき勇利くんはすごく、みんなをびっくりさせてくれるもの」

うん、とヴィクトルも指でカウンターをとんとん叩いた。「異論はないね」と、うなずく。「彼は俺がこの町に来てはじめての、まだ『王様とスケーター』に言及しない人間なんだ。俺が物書きだと知ってるのかどうかもさだかじゃない」

優子が不満げな音を漏らした。「やだ、勇利くんは知ってるよ」そう言って、にこっと笑った。

「本当？」きっと今の自分の目は、きらきら輝いているに違いない。正直なところ、自分はこないだ誰かと交わした執筆の話だの、氷奏3部作だの、でなければ次作に還元されるわけでもない長話だの、いちいち詳細を思い出せないほどだった。しかし勇利が慎重にその手の話題を避けたとなると、これはヴィクトルにとって嬉しい事実だ。

優子の笑顔は、今や満面の笑みになっている。「勇利くんはセントアンドリュースの学生だったときにヴィクトルの作品に出会ったんだよ」彼女は言った。「だからあの子はね、初期の頃からヴィクトルのファンなの。卒業してからもずっと」

「そうか」とだけ、ヴィクトルは答えた。突如、頭のなかで何かが閃いたのだ。もし運が味方して、自分の思惑どおりに事が運べば、勇利にまた会えるかもしれない。

ヴィクトルのスマートフォンが急に着信を知らせた。ヴィクトルはその場を失礼させてもらい、優子に手を振りながら電話に出た。

「ヴィクトルさん！」電話口からナタリー・ルロワの声が響いたのは、きっと異なるふたつの次元が思いがけない一致をみたからに違いあるまい。「貴方にぜひとも伺いたいと思って ―― このあいだのお話のことで、お時間をいただけないかしら？」

「いいですね」ヴィクトルは言った。「ぜひお願いします」

* * *

**To:** ヤコフ・フェルツマン(yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**From:** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ(v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Title: 昔むかし、賢者様は言ったとさ**

……赦しを乞うほうが、許可をもらうよりはましかな。  
実をいうとね、トーヴィル・コーヴの地元のブッククラブで交流イベントをやることになったんだ！

xx,

vn

―

 **To:** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ(v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**From:** ヤコフ・フェルツマン(yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re: 昔むかし、賢者様は言ったとさ**

ヴィーチャ、

その言葉に赦しを乞う気があるかは知らんが。お前を止めるにしても、そいつは今回じゃないな。楽しんでこい、だがこっちが頼んだ仕事を遅らせるなよ。

― ヤコフ

―

 **To:** ヤコフ・フェルツマン(yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**From:** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ(v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re: Re: 昔むかし、賢者様は言ったとさ**

ちゃんとやってるよ！ ここはとても仕事がはかどるんだ。でも本格的な執筆にかかる前に、少しでも公の場にサービスしておかないと。

xx,

vn

―

 **To:** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ(v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**From:** ヤコフ・フェルツマン(yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re: Re: Re: 昔むかし、賢者様は言ったとさ**

ヴィーチャ、

お前が何を執筆しているかはいいとして、こっちの売り込みのためにストーリーのアイディアを教えるのもかなわんのか？

― ヤコフ

―

 **To:** ヤコフ・フェルツマン(yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**From:** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ(v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: 昔むかし、賢者様は言ったとさ**

できあがってからのお楽しみ！

xx,

vn

―

 **To:** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ(v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**From:** ヤコフ・フェルツマン(yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: 昔むかし、賢者様は言ったとさ**

ヴィーチャ、

それはヴィクトル語で『俺は自分でも何をしているんだかわからないよ！』の意味にもとれるな。

― ヤコフ

―

 **To:** ヤコフ・フェルツマン(yfeltsman@lidwinajackson.co.uk)  
**From:** ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ(v-nikiforov@gmail.com)  
**Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: 昔むかし、賢者様は言ったとさ**

もっと俺を信じてよ！ 自分が何をしてるかくらい、ちゃんとわかってるよ。

まあ待っててよ。待たせるだけに足るものを書いてみせるから。

xx,

vn

* * *

トーヴィル・コーヴ・ブッククラブ主催

作家交流イベントのご案内

ゲスト：ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ先生  
（おもな著作『王様とスケーター』）  
日時：2016年 5月7日 PM 5:00～PM 7:00  
場所：トーヴィル・コーヴ マーケット・ストリート14番地  
トーヴィル・トレジャーズ・ブック＆ギフトストア にて

出席・参加のご希望は ナタリー・ルロワ まで（natalie_leroy@gmail.com）

※ サインをご希望の方は『王様とスケーター』の書籍をご持参ください！

* * *

書店はヴィクトルの交流イベントを目当てに訪れた人々で、うんざりするほどいっぱいだった。何冊の『王様とスケーター』にサインしたのだかよくわからないが、手首が痛む頃になっても、本はまだまだ山と残っていた。

水をひと口飲み、グァンホンが休憩用テーブルに用意してくれた軽食をいくらかつまんでから、ヴィクトルは列に並ぶ次のファンに笑顔を向けた。相手はレオ・デ・ラ・イグレシアで、半時間は列に並んでいただろうに、まだ体は海の水で濡れている。

「今日のビーチはどう？」レオの差し出した『王様とスケーター』にひとこと書き添えながら、ヴィクトルは訊ねる。

「ぎゅうぎゅうだよ。ほんと、身を粉にして働かなきゃな」レオが茶色の髪をさっと手でかきあげると、ヴィクトルのすぐ隣で、コツン、とグァンホンが油性マーカーを床に落っことす音がした。ヴィクトルはさりげなく笑みを隠した。「優子の意見だと週末には嵐がきそうだってことだから、高波注意の看板を設置しなきゃならないんだ。ビーチも少しは空くだろうけど、観光客はときどき頑固になったりするから」

「天気の影響をまったく考えないで海に入るひともいますものね」ヴィクトルのもういっぽうの隣で同意するのはナタリー・ルロワ。彼女はヴィクトルに何か不足しているものはないかと、さっきからずっと付近をうろついていた。なんだか少々、圧倒される。

背筋を伸ばし、ヴィクトルは本をレオに手渡した。「インスタグラム用に撮影でもどうだい？」と訊く。賛成したレオは、グァンホンの横にすっと並んで手早く1枚撮り、そして次の客の番がきた。

ヴィクトルは、その先に居並ぶ人々を見渡した。ぴょんと跳ねる黒髪も、ライトを反射する青縁の眼鏡らしきものも見当たらない。もしかしたら、交流会が終わるぎりぎりまで待っているのだろうか？ 今のところは、このままの調子で耐えねばならない。

というわけでヴィクトルは、次のファンに微笑みかけた。「お名前を聞いてもいいかな？」と訊ねる。

「カサンドラ・デュアンです」彼女は答え、にこにことヴィクトルを見た。ヴィクトルは彼女の手にしている本が『チェリー・フリップ』であることに気づいて、くすっと笑った。

「『王様とスケーター』のファンじゃあ、なさそうだね？」と、訊ねてみる。

「ファンだよ。でもわたし、ジェイク・バトルが一番に好きなんだもの」とカサンドラ。

ヴィクトルは声をあげて笑った。「嬉しいなあ！ バターくんと仲間たちの話は、俺も書いててとても楽しかったんだ」

「質問があるんです、ええと」カサンドラはそこまで言うと、眉をあげて先をうながすヴィクトルに勇気をえて、続けた。「第7章、なんだけど」

ヴィクトルはくつくつ笑い出した。「あれはキスさ」と答える。やった、と拳をあげるカサンドラ。「そう、編集のほうから待ったがかかってね。でも俺としてはマリナーズがスタンレー・カップで勝ったとき、バターとジーンにはキスしてほしいって心から思ったんだよ」

「やった、ありがとう！ まわりの友達はみんな、あれはただのハグだって言うんだもん」

「まあ、作品の神様がキスだって言うんだから、お友達が間違ってることになるかな」ヴィクトルはウインクとともに本を返した。「ご愛読、ありがとう！」

次の人物も勇利ではなく、そのまた次も違った。その後2時間にわたり、ヴィクトルは忍耐をもってそこに座りつづけ、ファンのためにサインしつづけ、撮影する彼らのために笑顔をつくりつづけ、次こそは勇利でありますように、とただただ願うのだった。

ピチットが現れるとヴィクトルは少しだけ気分が明るくなったが、それもピチットが両腕いっぱいに抱えた本を目にするまで、だった。

「絞りとる気だな」ずらりと並べられた本を前に、ヴィクトルはひとこと。『氷奏3部作』をそれぞれ2部ずつのみならず、自分が無名だった頃の著作も含まれている ―― 『ブレードは舞う』などはもう絶版だし、ピチットはどうやって、世界に500部しかないヴィクトル初の詩歌アンソロジー（『雪花の地理学』）を探し出したのだろう。

「訊かれる前に言っちゃうけど、全部が僕のってわけじゃないんだ」サインに取りかかるヴィクトルに、ピチットが言った。「ほんとはね、ほとんどが勇利のものなんだ」

勇利の名が出たとたん、ぱっとヴィクトルは顔をあげた。「なぜ本人は来ないんだろ？」

「よくわからないけど」そう言うピチットは少し、居心地が悪そうだ。「気分がすぐれないって言ってた」

「でも、サインのためにこれほどのコレクションを君に託したんだろ」と言いつつも、頭のなかでタンゴを踊り狂ってるのが顔に出てなきゃいいな、とヴィクトルは内心思っていた。勇利が自分のファンだと優子から聞いてはいたが、まさか無名時代の本まで集めていたなんて、聞いてなかったぞ！

「ああ、あとね、勇利はヴィクトルの作品では散文より詩のほうが好きなんだ。僕にそう言ったんだったかな」そう言ってピチットはひょいと肩をすくめる。「勇利はね、自由な時間に自分は何を為すべきかってことが生来わかってるひとなんだ。だからそういう時間ができると、いつも読むか書くかに使ってる」

「それなら俺だって、彼の書くものに興味があるな」ヴィクトルは応じ、時と愛着をへて擦り切れた『ブレードは舞う』の表紙裏に、心をこめてサインした（だけでなく、ハートマークまで追加した）。続けて、『雪花の地理学』をかかげてみせる。「これも、彼のかい？」と訊ねるが、答えはとうにわかっていた。

ピチットがうなずいた。ヴィクトルはにっこり笑って、開いた裏表紙にしたためたサインの下に、スマートフォンの番号を書き添えた。

* * *

From:[不明な通信番号です]  
こんにちは！ 勇利です。あなたの番号、僕の持ってるアンソロジーに書いてくれた？

To:勇利❤  
勇利！ 君とまた話せて嬉しいよ！ ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾) 

From:勇利❤  
ははは！ その顔文字ヴィクトルにそっくり。あなたが笑うとき、口がそんな形になるよ

To:勇利❤  
そう？ もっとやってみようかな？ (*´ ♡ `*)

From:勇利❤  
すごくかわいいよ (*/ω＼*)

To:勇利❤  
つつしんで、勇利の可愛さにはけっしてかなわない。たとえ髪に卵がくっついてても (´ ♡ ˘ ʃƪ)

From:勇利❤  
それはもう言わないで (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ

To:勇利❤  
蒸し返すけど、  
マッカのことはごめん。  
あの子は本当に君が好きなんだ！ 俺以外であんなことをした相手なんて他にいないよ

To:勇利❤  
ぜひお詫びさせてくれないかな (；^ ♡ ^)୨

From:勇利❤  
そんなの必要ない！ もう卵を弁償してくれたでしょ！

To:勇利❤  
アルコールや卵のことは抜きにして、勇利と一緒に過ごしたいんだ、って言っても？

From:勇利❤  
じゃあ、今度アイスクリームを食べにいくのはどう？

To:勇利❤  
いいね！ いつなら時間がとれる？

From:勇利❤  
今日の午後3時頃なら時間があるよ。ゆーとぴあで待ち合わせでもいい？

To:勇利❤  
パーフェクト！ ヾ(*≧♡≦)ノ

* * *

もちろんヴィクトルは、時間ぴったりに『ゆーとぴあ』に到着した。早く行っては余裕なく見えるし、遅れてしまえば失礼だ。それでも落ち着かず早い時間にそわそわとコテージを出て、海岸通りのエリアまで来て時間をつぶした。よってマーケット・ストリートの花屋で小さなガーデニアの花束を買いもとめ、今そのリボンを指先でいじくりまわしながら、恋わずらいの愚か者みたいに繁華街へ急ぐくらいなら先にマッカチンを外へ出してやるべきだったかな、とぼんやり考えていた。

ゆーとぴあ・リゾートには今日このときまで足を踏み入れたことはなかったが、凝った装飾のなされたオークの両扉から入っていったヴィクトルは少し驚いて、非の打ちどころなく洗練されたラインと木目の色調に目をとめた。古いマナーハウスはどこで終わり、どこから新しい和風ホテルが始まっているのだろう。弧をえがく中央階段とつややかな木の床、壁に掛かった重厚な肖像画と襖に飾られた絹のタペストリー、つながれる過去と現在、東洋と西洋、ゆーとぴあそのものが恋人たちの精妙なダンスだ。いかにしてか、そんな大胆な発想を確かな構想でもって設計しているのだ。

「勇利を待ってんの？」受付カウンターにいる女性に声をかけられて、心奪われていたヴィクトルは飛びあがった。

女性は『マリ』と書かれた名札のついた入浴施設の服を着ており、彼女が身を動かすと煙草のにおいがした。「あいつならすぐ来るよ。さっき戻ってきたとこだから」

「戻ってきた？」ヴィクトルは問い返す。「どこに行ってたんだい？」

しかし真利はこの世でもっとも魅惑的な物体でも見つけたみたいに、ぷいっと受付のレジに向かってしまった。

時間をつぶして待つ必要があるなとヴィクトルは察したものの、そこらに座って手のなかの花束をもてあそぶには神経が落ち着かないので、ロビーをぶらつきはじめた。いま一度、壁に掛かった絵と写真を眺める。ゆーとぴあに改装される以前の所有者トーヴィル一族の堅くるしい肖像画から白黒写真へ、そして現在の持ち主である勝生一家のカラー写真が続く。勝生家がある時期、マッカチンを小さくしたようなトイプードルを飼っていることにヴィクトルは気がついた。相当な数の写真に、幼い日の勇利（赤ちゃんほっぺの小さな勇利なんて、もう心がとろけてしまうじゃないか！）と仔犬が一緒になって、砂浜や波打ち際で戯れる姿が写っていた。

勇利は海にいると心安らかでいられるみたいだな、とヴィクトルは思った。古い写真の1枚、波からあがってくる18歳の勇利は女神そのひとのようで、髪から散る雫が透きとおった真珠さながらに、カメラにとらえられていた。そのイメージに、ヴィクトルは息をするのも忘れて見入っていた。

そして、勝生家のプードルが比較的新しい写真にはおさまっていないことにも気がついた。そういえば、このロビーにも犬が暮らしているような形跡がないことにも（ここがペット同伴可である、という一連の事柄は別として）思いいたる。

「ここでも犬を飼ってるなんて知らなかったな」ヴィクトルは口にした。

振り返ると、真利が身構える様子をみせていた。「もういないんだよ」ぶっきらぼうな声が返ってきた。

「何かあったの？」つい、問いかけがヴィクトルの口をついて出た。咳払いをする。「いや、答えなくてもいいんだ、その ……」

「死んだの」真利が言った。

「ああ」とヴィクトル。「ごめん」

真利は肩をすくめた。「勇利がすごくショックを受けてね。あいつの前では話題にしないようにしてるの」そこで言葉を切ると、彼女はカウンターから身を乗り出して、鋼の眼差しでヴィクトルを睨みつけた。「ところで、あんたがなぜこの町に来たか、知ってるよ、ニキフォロフ。あんたがどんな仕事をしてるのかもね」

ヴィクトルの背に冷たい震えが走る。いつでも敵を仕留められるよう銃の手入れはしてあるのだと言わんばかりの真利の口調は、ヴィクトルに少なからぬ恐怖を与えた。しかし、つとめて冷静に、「知ってるって、何をだい？」

たぶん、あまりいい答え方ではなかったのだろう、真利はまったくぶれる気配がない。「うちの弟はね、すごく繊細で傷つきやすいの。あいつは認めたがらないけど、うちの犬が死んだとき、あんたの詩であいつが救われたことは私もわかってる。だからあいつがあんたと出会えて、こっちだって嬉しいよ。でもね、あんたが自分の書くものの裏付けをとるために、ものすごい量のリサーチをこなす作家だってことも、私らは知ってるわけ。もし今ここへ来た理由が、あんたの次の本の『リサーチ』のひとつだって言うんなら ――」

「違うよ！」ヴィクトルはすぐさま否定した。真利は疑うように眉をあげた。「信じてほしい、勇利と一緒に過ごしたいのは、俺の執筆とは無関係だ」

「本当だね」真利は表情を変えず念を押した。

「本当だ」ヴィクトルはしっかりと答えた。真利は口を開けてまた何か言おうとしたが、突然、脅しつける気迫が彼女の顔から波のように引いていき、代わりにいっぱいの笑みがヴィクトルの背後に向けられる。

ヴィクトルは振り返った。勇利がそこに立ち、髪はすっかり濡れて、頬は上気している。青いチェック柄のシャツの上にクリーム色の薄手のセーターを着て、ジーンズをはいている。ヴィクトルは頬を赤らめ、そのあいだ勇利は真利に手話で話しかけ、真利も同じように返答した。

勇利がこちらに手を振ったので、さっとガーデニアの花束を勇利に差し出すヴィクトルだったが、これじゃまるでセーターを着ただけの勝生勇利相手に自分の気おくれをごまかしたみたいで、どうにも情けない。

受けとった勇利は茶色の瞳をきらきら大きく見開いて、そしてヴィクトルはというと、きまり悪そうに首すじへ手をやった。「町なかに少し早く着いたものだから、勇利はこういうのが好きかな、と思って」

勇利は感謝に微笑んで、指先を自分の顎へかるく当ててから、さっとキスを贈るように離して、ありがとう、と口を動かした。それならヴィクトルも知っている。卵事件のあと、パソコンで基本的な言いまわしをいくつか調べておいたのだ。なので、上向きにひらいた両手を自分のほうへ引き寄せながら、きゅっと拳のかたちに握った。

「どういたしまして」と口で言い添えると、勇利はすぐにこちらの言わんとしていることを理解した。

輝く笑顔で（これがまたヴィクトルの心臓にかなりの負荷をかけた）、勇利はガーデニアを真利にあずけた。手を動かし ―― たぶん何か指示を出したのだろう、真利は小さく唸ったものの、うなずいた ―― そして勇利はヴィクトルの腕をとると、ドアのほうへ引っ張っていった。

玄関ポーチを出たとたん午後の陽光でいくらか目がくらみ、目を慣らすまでに少々かかった。勇利は自分のかたわらにしっかりと立っていて、髪にはシャンプーのほのかな香りをまとっている。

「真利が、君はどこかに行っていたから遅くなるって教えてくれたんだ」ヴィクトルは言った。つい、意図しているより恨みがましい響きになってしまう。

勇利はヴィクトルの手を離して息継ぎの真似をしてみせた。ヴィクトルは笑う。

「泳ぎに行ってたなら、俺も知っておきたかったな。ロビーに飾ってあった写真のなかの勇利は、まるで人魚みたいだったから」

ぱっと勇利は手で顔を覆ったが、ノートブックをとって書きつけた。 **ごめんなさい、泳いでるとつい時間が経つのを忘れちゃうんだ！**

「そうだよね」ヴィクトルも言った。勇利は両手を背中にまわして、ヴィクトルはふと、また手をつなぎたいなと思ってしまう。気持ちをおさえて口にした。「アイスクリーム、食べに行こうか」

ユーリは、ふたりがアイスクリーム・パーラーに入るとこちらにも届くほどの唸り声を発した。「いつかこうなるんじゃねえか、とは思ってたけどよ」と言う。勇利が手で話しかけると、ユーリもすぐさま返答した。

双方のなめらかな手のやりとりにヴィクトルは目をみはった。ユーリがここまで手話に堪能だとは知らなかったからだが、少年の繰り出す手話にも喧嘩っぱやい性質があらわれたりするのだろうか。あの仏頂面が、手話に別の意味を持たせたりはしないだろうか？ でも勇利は、ユーリのことをちゃんと理解しているようだった。

ようやくユーリがこちらを見た。「で、何を頼むんだ？ 犬野郎」

ヴィクトルは目をぱちくりさせた。「はあ？」理性をもって訊き返す。

「てめえをそこに突っ立たせて、こっちの時間を無駄にする気はねえ。さっさと欲しいフレーバーを言え」

「ストロベリー」ヴィクトルは急いで答えた。よし、とユーリはうなずいて、フリーザーを開けてコーンをふたつ、つかみ出す。ストロベリーアイスをすくい取ってヴィクトルのコーンをつくると、（ただならぬ唸り声をあげつつ）慣れたふうにミントチョコチップのコーンを勇利に用意した。

「お前が嘘八百でメシを食ってる奴とふたりっきりで出かけるなんて信じられねえな」ユーリはふたりにコーンを渡しながら言った。勇利はポケットに手を伸ばしたが、ヴィクトルがその手首をとり、首を横に振る。そして自身の財布を出して代金を支払った。

「ミントチョコチップはパーフェクトにして異論の余地がないフレーバーだ」と述べる。

はっ、とユーリが息を吐く。「だったら今すぐ、そのストロベリーを返しな」と噛みついた。

ヴィクトルは仕返しとばかりに、ぺろりとアイスクリームを舐める。ユーリは唸ったが、アイスの代金は受けとった。勇利はもう一度手で礼を述べると、アイスクリームを食べはじめた。ミントチョコチップの小さなかけらが口の端に残り、ちらとのぞいた勇利の舌先がそれを舐めとる。見ていたヴィクトルの息が喉元でつっかえる。

「早く食わねえとアイスがとけるぜ、わかってんだろ？」背後からユーリが口を挟んだ。ヴィクトルはうんざり気味にうしろをひと睨み、自分のアイスに注意を向ける。勇利がこちらの袖を引き、すわろう、と窓際のテーブル席をしめした。

この瞬間、ユーリは苛立ちが高じて心のうちで絶叫しているに違いない。きざな笑みを浮かべて、ヴィクトルは勇利の斜め向かいに腰をおろすと目の前のストロベリー・アイスクリームになんとか集中し、勇利の舌のピンク色、頬の淡い薔薇色、セーターのやわらかなクリーム色から気をそらそうとする。

勇利がアイスを半分ほど食べ終えたところで、パーラーへ入ってくる者があった。「ユリオ！」ジャン＝ジャック・ルロワの声が店内に響く。「ひさしぶりだなあ！」

「先週末に会ったばっかだろうが」ぴしゃりと切り捨てるユーリ。ヴィクトルが首をまわすと、少年は毛を逆立てた猫みたいになっている。「あと、俺をユリオと呼ぶんじゃねえ」

ジャン＝ジャックは聞いちゃいない。「ダブルファッジ・ワッフルを3つと、あとアップルパイのアイスをコーンで、メープルシロップつきでな！」高らかに言い放った。ヴィクトルにはユーリの歯ぎしりが聞こえてくる気がした。

「てめえの家族は、てめえにアイスクリームのお使いをさせてんのか、JJ？」うわっ面の明るさを一語一語にしたたらせ、ファッジ・コーンをつくりながらユーリが訊いた。

「ローカル・ビジネスのサポートをしてるんだぜ、なあ？」とJJ。「そういやあ、母さんが今度の木曜に、地元の動物保護シェルターの里親探しイベントを企画してるんだ。あんたも来るだろ？」

「なんで俺が、てめえのママのイベントにのこのこ顔を出さなきゃなんねえんだ？」ユーリは唸るが、ヴィクトルの見たところ、少年の瞳には今までにないような輝きがあった。勇利もそれに気づいたらしく、嬉しそうににっこりしている。彼には笑顔が似合う。

「午後4時からだからな、ユリオ。遅れちゃ駄目だぜ」ジャン＝ジャックは言った。そして振り向くと、ヴィクトルと勇利に手を振った。「ヴィクトル！ こりゃまた偶然っすねえ！」

「やあ、JJ」ヴィクトルも言い、ふたたび丁寧に表情をつくろった。「まだ伝えてなかったね、君のお母さんが企画してくれた書店の交流イベント、とてもよかった！ 楽しかったよ」

「うまくいってよかったっすよ！」応じるジャン＝ジャック。「あんたがたが知り合いだったなんて知らなかったなあ！」言いながら、ヴィクトルと勇利を身振りでしめした。

勇利は何も言わず、手も動かさなければ書くこともない。ヴィクトルは少し眉をひそめた。

「俺たちは君のところの引っ越しパーティーで会ったんだよ、実際」と言った。

ジャン＝ジャックは目を丸くした。「マジっすか？ そいつはすごいな！ じゃあ、あんたがたは ―― 」

「ほれ！ できたぞ！ べっとべとのシロップまみれとファッジだい、こいつを持ってとっとと行きな！」急にユーリの声が割って入り、ファッジやらメープルシロップを垂れ流すアイスクリームやらを4つ、ボール紙のスタンドにはめ込んでジャン＝ジャックの前へ押しやった。年上の若造は当惑気味にあわててコーンの代金を支払うと、アイスクリームを手にして背中でドアを押し開いた。

「また会いましょうや、なあ？」戸口で彼はヴィクトルに言った。ヴィクトルは心にもない笑顔でうなずいて、そしてジャン＝ジャックがパーラーを出ていくと緊張がとけたらしい勇利を見た。

ユーリはただちに勇利へ、稲妻の勢いで手を動かしはじめた。勇利は応じるが、その顔つきと手話は何かを気にしているような印象だった。

ユーリのほうを見、通訳をしてくれないか、と金髪の少年に困ったふうに視線を送る。しばしののち、ユーリは溜め息ついて、頼みを聞きいれた。「JJは、本気で子ブタに話しかけたりしねえんだ。あいつはいつだって子ブタ抜きでしゃべってるか、子ブタと一緒にいる奴にしか話しかけねえ。礼儀がなってねえよ」

勇利が頑固に訴えた。ユーリは溜め息とともに、つけ足した。「JJは自分の耳が聞こえるのを知らないだけだ、って子ブタは言ってる」

ヴィクトルは勇利に向きなおった。「ごめん、嫌な思いをさせて」

勇利がひょいと肩をすくめて手を動かすと、ユーリがげらげら笑った。ヴィクトルが眉をあげ、金髪の少年は通訳した。「子ブタはこう言ってる。アイスクリームにメープルシロップをかけて食うような奴の意見なんて、べつに聞くこともねえって」

ふふ、とヴィクトルも笑い、勇利はふたたび自分のアイスクリームを舐めることに専念する。ヴィクトルの持っているコーンはピンクの雫が垂れていたが、気にしなかった。すみやかに食べ終えると、ナプキンを数枚取って、自分の手と汚してしまったテーブルを、さっと拭き清めた。

拭き終えて目をあげると、深みのある勇利の瞳が不思議そうにこちらを見つめている。彼はヴィクトルに紙片をすっと滑らせてきた。 **あなたはいつも、そんなふうにアイスを食べるの？**

ヴィクトルはくすりと笑って、首を振った。「食べ物はきれいに食べたい主義なんだ」と、答える。「特に今日はお邪魔が入ったからね、それだけだよ」

勇利の眉に訝しむようなしわが寄る。ヴィクトルは魅了される。

食べ終えたふたりはユーリにさよならを言うと、パーラーを出て海岸通りを歩き出した。「君の家まで送っていくよ」ヴィクトルは言った。

勇利は返事を書きながら、下唇をきゅっと噛みしめる。そこへ赤みが戻っていくのを眺め、自分の唇と重ねたらどんなにかやわらかいだろう、とヴィクトルは思う。しかしいつまでもそんな考えにとらわれる暇もなく、勇利がノートブックを寄越してきた。

**僕はまだ時間があるから、ヴィクトルさえよければもう少し歩こう。**

ヴィクトルの心に喜びが風船みたいにふくらんだ。雲の高みまでふわふわ飛んでいかなかったのが心底、奇跡だった。「ああ、ぜひ」そう言って、勇利に寄りそって桟橋のほうへ足を向けた。

日が傾きはじめ、ふたりは桟橋と海岸通りのあいだを行ったり来たりして、そぞろ歩いた。勇利は自分の名前を手話でどう表わすか教え、手真似で練習するヴィクトルを明るい笑顔で見守っていた。そして桟橋のこともいくつか紙に書いてくれて、穏やかな沈黙につつまれて残りの時を過ごした。

「今日はとても楽しかったよ」最後にゆーとぴあの正面玄関の前まで来てから、ヴィクトルは勇利に伝えた。

勇利は笑顔で、両手の人差し指をぴんと伸ばして近づけながら、口を動かした。 **僕もだよ。**

「今度また、こんなふうに会ってもいいかな？」ヴィクトルは訊ねた。

勇利はうなずいた。自分のスマートフォンを手にとり、とんとん指さして、にっこり笑った。

「じゃあ、またメールしていい？」ヴィクトルはもう一度たしかめる。

勇利はまた、うなずいた。ノートブックに何か書きつけ、こちらに手渡した。 **お花、ありがとう。**

くすくす笑ってヴィクトルも、どういたしまして、と手で答えた。勇利は少しそわそわしだして、ほかにも何か言いたそうに、それとももう別れようか、どちらともつきかねているようだった。ヴィクトルのほうも口を開いてはまた閉じて、まったく同じ気持ちになっていた。ティーンの頃に戻ったみたいに、先に別れを切り出すのをためらってしまう。

太陽が水平線と触れあって、空に夕焼けが広がっていく。勇利の頬も色づいて、ヴィクトルは目を離せなくなる。こんな彼に背を向けて立ち去るなんて、ひとりでコテージへ帰らなきゃならないなんて、耐えられそうにない。（マッカチンがきっと寂しがって自分の帰りを待っているに違いないのは、わかってはいるのだが）

われ知らず勇利に一歩近づいて、腕に手を触れると、大きく見開いた茶色の瞳がこちらを見あげた。勇利の頭はヴィクトルのより低いところにあって、頑丈そうな体つきながら、不思議とたおやかなのだ。その身にあわせもつ矛盾を探り出したい欲に駆られるが、そんな熱情に流されちゃいけないとヴィクトルは懸命に自分をおさえた。

結局、拳を握りしめて後ずさり、勇利との間を空けた。「マッカチンが盗み食いしちゃう前に、俺も帰ったほうがいいな」

勇利もうなずいて、唇をおさえた。この子が残念がっているふうに見えるのは俺の考えすぎなんだ、とヴィクトルは自分に言い聞かせる。さらに一歩、さがろうとした。

勇利が腕を伸ばしてヴィクトルの手をとり、互いの指を絡ませた。きゅっとその手をやさしく握ると、ぱっと離して、リゾートの玄関へ後ずさる。そこでまた、さよならと手を振って、勇利はいなくなった。

ヴィクトルは扉が閉じてしまうまで見送ると、向きを変え、コテージまでの長い道のりを歩きはじめた。

* * *

_ニコライ・プリセツキー編『トーヴィル・コーヴの幽霊物語』の『灰色の乙女』より抜粋_

海の冷たい抱擁に呑まれ、海水が肺に流れ込んできながらも、焦らすように明滅する遠い光のほうへ娘は必死で身をよじり浮かぼうとした。溺れそうな彼女のまわりを、なめらかな毛皮に身をつつんだ恋人が、悲しげな目で泳いでいる。ああ、お馬鹿さん、とその瞳は語っているようだった。私が海へ出るのを追ってはいけないと、あれほど言っただろう？

目の前が暗くなっていく。どこまでがこの身なのか、どこからが海なのか、娘にはわからなくなってきた。やがて、彼女は自分が愛してやまなかった、入り江にそびえる断崖に岩打つ波のひとかけらとなるのだろう。最期の力を振りしぼり、娘は恋人に腕をのばした。だが容赦のない海と同様、彼は冷たくその手をすり抜け、娘を運命のただなかへ置き去りにして、海の深みへ泳ぎ去った。

今も満月の夜、灯台のもとに立てば、灰色の乙女の泣き叫ぶ声が、かつて海からやってきて彼女をもとめ、そして彼女のもとを去った男をしのぶ声が、風にのって聞こえてくる。

* * *

沖へ出る途中、ルロワ家から借りた小さな手漕ぎボートの上で、ヴィクトルは漕ぐのを中断して疲れた腕を休めつつ、こいつはどうにも最良の思いつきじゃなかったな、と考えた。

もちろん、今朝がた浜辺をジョギングしていた時分には素晴らしいアイディアだと思えたのだ ―― ボートで入り江に出れば、波に揺られながら誰にも邪魔されずに執筆に専念できるじゃないか！―― だが今、現にノートブックとリンゴをひとつ小脇にかかえて舟上にいると、ただコテージそばの小さな浜まで歩いていって岩場でキャンプでもしたほうがよかったのでは、とあらためて思う。同じような孤独をもとめるなら、労力は少ないほうがいいに決まってる。自分の背中を蹴とばしてやりたい。

それでも、ここトーヴィル・コーヴの海からの眺めは、やはり美しい。頭上ではカモメらが鳴き、桟橋からは音楽がかすかに風にのって流れてくる。ここからだと、町の家々は万緑の風景に落とされた小さな点のようだ。対して、トーヴィル岬の断崖はいつもより少しだけ近づいて、まるで波を切って突きすすむ厳めしい艦首だ。ヴィクトルは安全な距離をたもちながら岩に砕ける波を眺め、そして曇り空へ視線を転じた。

トーヴィル・コーヴの空はいつも雲の気配をたたえているが、今日は普段より少し灰色が濃いような気がした。天気が下り坂になるならこの行楽を早めに切りあげるつもりだったが、ここまで漕ぐのにだいぶ力を使ったのだ、しばらく楽しんでいくことにした。

持ち込んだリンゴをひと口かじると、ヴィクトルはノートブックの空白のページをめくって、書きはじめた。

* * *

_~~もしも灯台へ行くことがあれば~~_

_~~太陽が水平線に沈む頃、灰色の乙女が私を呼ぶ~~_

_海のかたわらでまどろむ町を歩くなら、日没の頃がよい。 ~~入り江の海岸通り~~ 海をのぞむ散歩道を歩めば足が白砂を踏み、そして私は、波うちながら ~~ブルーグリーンの~~ 外海の波に反射する ~~ブルーグリーンにきらめき揺れる~~ 光の揺らめきを見渡した。草をわたる風が私の名をささやいて、潮風が肺を満たしていく。_

_この町はもう、私 ~~の愛しいひと~~ を流れる血潮。朝がくるたびカモメの ~~鳴く声~~ 叫びとともに目覚めるこの指先に、彼女の胸の鼓動が伝わってくる。それはもう、この町を ~~手に入れる~~ 愛し、裏の戸口を出てすぐそこの浜に寄せる波を愛し、夕暮れの海岸通りに輝く灯を愛するために、私が生まれてきたようなもの。 ~~水面にきらめく日の光。~~ この町は私を呼び、セイレーンの歌声で溺れさせ、そして私はいつでも喜んでその歌に応える。 ~~彼女のために幾度も死を繰り返し、なぜなら~~ この生涯で知りえたことはただひとつ、もう決して、彼女を失いたくないという、この望み。_

* * *

3ページ目なかばまで書いたところで、ぱたり、と雨の最初のひと雫がノートブックの面に落ちた。

物語になってない。まったく何ものにも、なっていない。ルロワ邸のパーティー以来、トーヴィル・コーヴを散策するあいだもずっと胸をふさいでいた、あの感覚。なのにその感覚を説明するのは煙をつかむようなものだった。言葉はページに書きとめた瞬間からすでに、この胸を鳴らす真の原因のつまらない代替品になりさがっている。

それでももう少しなんとかできないかと自分の思考だけを頼りに、しばらく入り江の真ん中にとどまっていた。そして雨がまたひと粒ページに落ちかかり、インクをにじませて、ヴィクトルの思考はふたたび泥沼にはまる。

ヴィクトルは空を見あげた。雲はさらに暗く、風は速さと猛々しさを増してきている。ノートブックを閉じ、ペンと一緒にコートのなかへ押し込むと、彼はオールをとって漕ぎはじめた。

雨が本降りになった。数分とたたず、ヴィクトルは骨の髄までずぶ濡れになった。それでも懸命に漕ぎ、力のかぎり急いで浜を目指す（考えてみれば、実際にはろくな速度が出ていなかったと思うが）。まわりの海面には荒い波が立ち、不吉な青に突然、白い小さな爆発がいくつも発生した。しかしなお、陸地はあまりにも遠く ……。

風になぶられるボートの上で、ヴィクトルは豪雨の先を見さだめられなくなった。海岸線が灰色に沈んでしまった今、もはや見分けられるのは灯台だけだったが、そこを目指して下の崖にぶつかり粉微塵になるのはまっぴらだ。波はますます騒ぎたて、とうに霞んだ浜を視界から覆いかくすほどの高波まで現れて、恐怖にさらされる瞬間が何度かあった。どこかの映画に出てくる厳しい船乗り爺さんの台詞は本当に正しかったんだな、とオールのいっぽうを手離し、足下にあるはずの救命胴衣を甲斐なく手探りしながら、ヴィクトルは後悔とともに考える。 _海というやつはな、いつでもお前さんに牙を剥くのだぞ。_

横波が叩きつけ、ボートは転覆しそうなほど大きく傾く。ボートのへりを乗り越えた海水がヴィクトルの足にかぶり、ぎくりとした彼はオールを落としてしまった。今からでも優子に連絡して、こういう事態のときはどうやって陸地へ戻るか助言をもらえないかとふと考えるが、同時にスマートフォンをルロワ邸に置いてきてしまったことも思い出した。というのも、ボートを借りるときにナタリー夫人から、確実にボートを返す担保をあずけるよう言われたからなのだが、それすなわち自分の危機を知らせる通信手段までも失う羽目になったというわけだ。

冷たい海水に押さえつけられ、恐慌に締めあげられる。もう上と下の区別もつかなくなり、ルロワのボートが漂っていくにまかせるだけだった。今ここで自分の馬鹿げた思いつきのせいで死んだりしたら、数日たって遺体が見つかる頃には外海まで運ばれて、ヤツメウナギにむごい扱いを受けているに違いない。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、不名誉きわまる最期だ。

エレベーターの箱みたいに波間を上下するブイの横をボートは流されていった。風雨のせいで体は芯まで冷えきっていた。ここで運よく浜にたどり着けたとしても、たぶんもう風邪くらいはひいている。意志に反して、心の奥ではとうに挫けてしまっていた。

水のなかで何か動きがあった。波が大きくうねるなか、先ほど横を過ぎたブイの上から、黒い影が滑りおりるのが見えた。しかし考えている暇などなかった。突然、波がこれまでないほどの力で襲いかかってきて、気づけば彼は水中へ投げ出されていた。

全身を叩く海水にヴィクトルは息を呑んだ。これまでもじゅうぶん濡れて冷たい思いをしていたが、今のこれとは比べものにならない。水は凍えるように冷たく、ぐっしょり重くなった衣服を着て浮かぼうとする自分の体力を、根こそぎ奪いとっていく。身をよじってコートを脱ぎ、靴も蹴り脱いで、奪われたボートをつかまえようと水を掻いた。

もう、体力はほとんど残っていない。波がひっきりなしに自分を沈めようと押し寄せてくるのに、こんなことをしてなんになる？ 転覆したボートに必死でしがみついて、自分を眠らせようとする力にあらがっているところへ、あたたかな湯に浸かるように疲れが体を満たしていく。なのに、あたたかい風呂のために、いったい何にあらがえっていうんだよ ……。

このとき、寒さと疲労でヴィクトルの意識はなかば混濁しており、暗い空も荒ぶる海も救いにはならない。しかし完全に意識を失おうとしていたそのとき、こちらへ泳いでくる黒いアザラシの見おぼえある影が、ヴィクトルの目にかすかに映った。

そしてそのあとは、暗闇に落ちていく彼には知るよしもなかった。

（つづく）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者より】  
>  イギリス手話に間違いがありましたら、この場を借りてお詫びいたします。私の手話はとても流暢とはいえないんです。（アメリカ手話で自分の名前を表現できる程度です）今回はインターネットにアップされた動画を参考にしています。イギリス手話（BSL）についてお気づきの点がありましたら、私の（[tumblrアカウント](http://omgkatsudonplease.tumblr.com)）へお気軽にお知らせください。勇利の手話をできるかぎり正確に表現することのお手伝いをしてくださるなら、私はとっても嬉しいんですから！
> 
> 日本手話やロシア手話についても詳しいかたがいらっしゃいましたら、ぜひとも。
> 
> 【訳者より】  
>  作中に登場するイギリス手話については、以下の資料を参考にいたしました。  
> DICTIONARY OF BRITISH SIGN LANGUAGE/ ENGLISH British Deaf Association (1992)


	3. てがかり ～hint～

『雪花の地理学』14ページ目 より：

**あざやかに**

彼は揺らめいて この手はとどかない。  
私はいっぱいに手をのばし 手をのばし ……  
けれども彼の体をすり抜けて ふたりの心は砕ける。

彼が涙を落としても 地にとどかない。  
ひび割れた彼のうちにそっと足を踏みいれ 灯をかかげ、  
すると ―― ああ ―― そこにあるのは荒れはてた、暗灰色の夜明け。

日ごと 愛する彼の殻は硬くなるばかり。  
ときどき 心なく微笑む彼を 私は眺めたものだけど、  
やっとその手が触れて癒せば 私は歓喜にむせび泣いた。

日ごと 愛する彼の殻に私は涙するばかり。  
ずっと 彼はここではないどこかにいる。  
踊り、揺らめき、まわりつづけて深淵の領域に。

愛する彼は ここではないどこかにいるのに、  
もしも 私の孤独がたわむれに 彼へ呪文をかけるときがきたら。  
思念となった彼がいまわしい幻覚となり 私の夢枕に立てば ……

叫ぶ 私は叫ぶ 私は叫ぶ 私は叫ぶ 私は叫ぶ 私は叫ぶ 私は ……

目の前で彼が消えていく、その手を私にのばして、  
なのに私の足は遅すぎて 彼にとどかず崩れおちる。  
彼の涙とおなじ、私も地にとどかない。

* * *

ヴィクトルが意識を取り戻したとき、世界は闇につつまれていたが、誰かが自分の頬に触れていた。

この目でたしかめたかったが、まぶたがひどく重いし、頭は朦朧として痛み、脳みそがサンドペーパーにかけられているような気分だった。少しうめいて、目の見えぬまま片手をのばす。指先が誰かの腕に触れ、そのまま上へたどっていくと、むきだしになった肩と首を探りあてた。

両手で、驚くほどなめらかな頬をつつみ込む。指が、濡れて肌に貼りついた短い髪にからむ。それだけでわかる、触れているこのひとは、勇利に違いない。この目で見た勇利の顔の平らかな面とゆるやかな線を思い出し、今またそれを指の腹で感じとる。勇利の肌はとてもやわらかくて、あたたかい。

ヴィクトルはぼんやりと、自分の背中が湿った砂に押しつけられていること、着ている服はぐしょ濡れで、裸足のままであることに気がつく。でもそんなもの、たとえばベッドに横たわって、やわらかな羽毛布団に勇利と一緒につつまれて、こんなふうに頬に指で字をなぞってくれていると思えば、どうでもよくなってくる。 **大丈夫？** われ知らず、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。

「完璧さ」と答えたものの、出てきた声はざらついて心許ない。のばした手で勇利の肩甲骨をあたりを撫でおろし、崇高にしてなだらかな背をなぞっていく。ふるりと震えた勇利がこちらに身を寄せて、その吐息が問いかけるように、そっとヴィクトルの唇を撫でていく。するとヴィクトルの呼吸が喉にひっかかり、不安定に乱れる。

これが夢だっていうなら、もう目を覚ましたくない。ただ勇利がそばにいて、ともに同じ空気を吸い ―― 何もかも頭から放り出して、寄りそう勇利の重み、勇利のやさしい手つき、自分の唇から零れる勇利の名の圧倒的な正しさしか残らないくらい、恍惚としてしまう。

不意に何かが吠える声、誰かが叫ぶ声がして、ヴィクトルの肌にひやりとした風を残して勇利が身を離した。ぎくっと体をこわばらせて目を開けば、太陽のまぶしい光にたじろぐ。目が慣れてくると、彼はひとりぽつんと小さな浜辺におり、寄せる波は前よりも穏やかになっていた。ルロワ家の手漕ぎボートはヴィクトルが横たわる場所から数メートル離れたところに打ちあげられ、中にはきちんと折りたたまれたコートと靴が、誰かが揃えでもしたみたいに置かれていた。妙な話だ。

いきなりマッカチンが視界いっぱいに現れて、懸命に吠えながら主人の顔を舐めた。ヴィクトルは笑い出して、愛犬の毛をくしゃくしゃ撫でてやる。あたりの岩を見まわしても、人の気配はまったくない。

勇利はどこに行ったんだろう、それともあれは、俺の妄想の産物だったのか？

急にくしゃみが出て、わふ、とマッカチンが、ひとり勝手に嵐の海へ出ていったのを叱るように吠えた。ヴィクトルは笑った。「ひとつ賢くなったよ、マッカ」そう言って、プードルの体に顔をうずめれば、ほっと心があたたまる。

「おい、犬野郎！」ユーリ・プリセツキーの呼び声が突然響いた。ヴィクトルが頭をめぐらすと、崖に沿ったおんぼろ階段を下りてきていた、金髪の少年の姿があった。「自殺願望でもあんのか、そんなとこでずぶ濡れのまんま座ってよ？」

「ユーリ！」ヴィクトルは声をあげ、ぱっと顔を輝かせた。「どうやってここがわかったんだ？」

「俺はそこの灯台に住んでるんだ、バカやろ。お前が間抜け面さらして海に沈んでくのが見えたからな。カツドンがいなけりゃ、とっくに溺れてたぞ、お前」

「カツドン？ アザラシの？」ヴィクトルは訊き返した。

「何度も言わせるんじゃねえ」ユーリはあきれて顔をそむける。

ヴィクトルはあたりに目をやった。「どこに行っちゃったんだろ？」と、不思議がる。

「まあ、ここにゃいないってことは、たしかだな」ユーリはヴィクトルにタオルを投げてよこすと、くるりと背を向けて、下りてきた階段をまた上がりはじめた。「少し乾かせ。俺の爺ちゃんが上で待ってる」

ヴィクトルはうわの空でできるかぎり体を拭きとると、タオルを襟首にひっかけて、コートと靴を回収しに、ふらつきながらボートへ歩いていった。仲良くなった黒いアザラシがいないか気にかけてはみたが、無駄だった。自分の知るかぎり、今この浜にいる動物はマッカチンだけだ。

「来いよ、犬野郎！」ユーリが叫ぶ。「肺炎にかかりてえのか？」

靴を履くのはやめにして、ヴィクトルはユーリを追って階段を駆けあがった。崖の途中あたりで少年に追いつき、すぐうしろにはマッカチンがついてきた。ユーリは腰に手をあてて待ち、かの悪名高きヒョウ柄ジャケットを着て、じろりと睥睨している。

「いつ、俺を見つけたんだい？」ユーリがふたたび階段を上がりはじめると、ヴィクトルは訊いた。

「なんでそんなこと気にするんだよ？」ユーリが言い返す。

「なんでもない、ただ ―― ここへ下りてくる前、勝生勇利を見かけなかった？」

ユーリが鼻を鳴らした。「いいや」と答える。「なんでここでも子ブタのことにこだわってんだ？ なんか変だぞ、お前」

「いや …… 」ヴィクトルは言いよどみ、肩をすくめた。「きっと夢だったんだ」少しして、言った。

「わざわざ訊く気もねえけどよ」そう言ってユーリは、歩調を速めてヴィクトルと少し距離をとった。

崖のてっぺんに着くと、ごま塩頭に髭をたくわえた老人が、紙袋とポットを手にしてふたりを待っていた。ヴィクトルは老いた男の前で足を止めた。ヴィクトルよりいくらか背は低いものの、男の鋼のごとき眼差しのもとでは、自分が幼い子どもになってしまったような心持ちがする。

「ミスター・ニキフォロフ」男は無骨につぶやくと、紙袋とポットを差し出した。ヴィクトルは靴とコートを持つ手でポットを抱え、もういっぽうの手で紙袋を受けとった。

「ミスター・プリセツキー、ですね？」気分を押し隠して、ヴィクトルはなめらかな口上で応じようとした。「両手がふさがってなければ、握手をしたいところですが」

「気にせんでくれ。そこの袋にピロシキが入っとる」と、ニコライ・プリセツキー。「あと、ポットにはスープだ。あんな冒険のあとなら、それが要りようじゃろ」

ヴィクトルは情けなく笑った。「ありがとうございます、そこまでしていただくなんて」

ニコライの目つきがわずかに鋭くなった。「お前さんは運がいい」謎めいた言葉を口にした。「試すようなことをするもんじゃあない」

ヴィクトルの背筋を冷たいものが走り抜けたが、今着ている濡れそぼった服のせいでは、決してない。またふたたび、うなずくと、足取り重くマッカチンをしたがえて、コテージに帰っていった。

キッチンテーブルにポットと袋をおいて腰をおろしたところで、ドアを叩く音がした。ユーリが仏頂面をひっさげて、立っている。「何か必要なもんは？」

「できれば、ルロワ邸にあずけたスマートフォンを取り戻したい」ヴィクトルは言った。「だけど、そのためには借りたボートを返却しなきゃならないんだ」

ユーリは歯噛みする。「頼むんなら、それ以外のことにしろ」

「そりゃ、俺だってしかたないけど」ヴィクトルは肩をすくめた。「何か必要になったら、ユーリにメールでも送るのが確実だよね。で、おまえのアドレスはなんだっけな？」

へん、とユーリ。「ああ、しょうがねえな。てめえのクソ電話を取りに行ってやる。これは貸しだからな、覚えとけ」

「仰せのままに」ヴィクトルは嬉しそうに、コートに手をのばして、ぐしょ濡れのノートブックを引っ張り出すとピロシキの袋の隣に並べた。ユーリは唸り、踵を返して裏のパティオからどたどた出ていった。

犬とふたりきりで残されると、ヴィクトルはよろよろバスルームに入って蛇口をひねり、あたたかい風呂の用意にかかった。バスタブに湯を満たすあいだ、濡れた服を脱ぎ捨てながら、あのとき浜辺でぬくもる体を寄せていた勇利の幻（？）に思いを馳せる。

幻覚だと片づけるには、あまりにも、現実めいてたな ……。

寒さのせいか、説明のつかない考えのせいか、ヴィクトルの腕に鳥肌が立った。裸でバスルームに立ちつくし、ヴィクトルはかすかに身を震わせて、湯を注いでいた蛇口を閉めた。ようやく、湯に入ってぬくもりにつつまれると、目を閉じた。

今なら、まぶたのうちに勇利の姿を思い起こすのはたやすい。ヴィクトルが触れた指の下で震える、濡れた肌もあらわな勇利の上半身、ヴィクトルの肌に文字をつづりながら気づかいの色が浮かぶ、彼の瞳。ヴィクトルはバスタブのへりに頭をもたれて、息をついた。この指で、勇利の記憶の地図をなぞっていけば、湯に浸かっているにもかかわらず体が震え、下腹に熱が目覚める。

たった3回会っただけの男にこうも心がとろけてしまうなんて、いったいなぜなんだろう？

* * *

『雪花の地理学』6ページ目より：

**愛について ～ eros ～**

君が去って その夜は、  
伏したまま 肌で思うのは君の手のなごり  
この背骨の隆起をなぞり、  
肩甲骨のあいだに触れる。

そして 私は夢想する  
このすべてを 夢に見ることが叶うなら ――  
心に起こすことができたら 君のあたたかな口づけを、  
君の触れた手を、  
朝まだき 私を前に熱を帯びた君の身を。

君が去って その夜は、  
君の香を洗いながしても、  
そのぬくもりは いまだ残る。

* * *

バスローブにくるまったヴィクトルがキッチンテーブルの椅子でくつろぎ、テーブル下に眠るマッカチンをはべらせていると、ユーリがスマートフォンを手に戻ってきた。「お前のクソ電話だぞ」言ってから、ユーリはぱっと目を覆う。「おいこら。ちゃんとバスローブの下に何か着てるんだろうな」

「いいや」涼しい顔で言ってのけ、ヴィクトルは小僧がぽいとテーブルに投げたスマートフォンを手にとった。ピロシキ入りの袋を揺すってみせる。「ひとつ、食べるかい？」

「家に戻りゃあ、いくらでもあるんだぞ」覆った手の指のあいだから言うユーリだが、顔つきから誘惑と闘っているのはあきらかだ。ヴィクトルは笑って、袋からピロシキをひとつ取り出すと、かぶりついた。肉とキャベツが入っているみたいだが、これがたまらなく、うまい。昔祖母がつくってくれたピロシキを思い出す。

「お礼にお茶でもご馳走するよ」口いっぱいにピロシキを頬張ってヴィクトルは言った。

ユーリが両手をおろす。「俺はそこまで図々しくねえぞ」つんと言い返す。

「トレーラーハウス生活ふう、でもよければ」ヴィクトルは気どった笑みを見せてやる。

ユーリは息を吐く。「ミルク1杯、砂糖は2さじだからな」

ヴィクトルはヤカンに湯を沸かすべく席を立つと、食器棚の戸を開けてポットを出す。母が去年、息子の誕生日にと電熱式サモワールを贈ってくれていたのだが、残念ながらマンチェスターに置いてきてしまっていた。本気で使いたいと思えば荷物に加えることだってできたが、それを使ってじゅうぶん来客をもてなせるかどうか自信がなく、このところずっと食器棚で埃をかぶったままだった。

古いアパートから送った荷物はすべて到着していた。ヴィクトルは自分がマンチェスターでいかに衣装もちだったかを失念していたため、衣服を荷解きするあいだに部屋のクローゼットはすぐいっぱいになってしまった。今やクローゼット空間は廊下をも占拠し、残りはとにかくどこかへ寄付する必要がある。

クローゼットの件にかぎらず、トーヴィル・コーヴ以前の生活は、自分が本当に必要とするより多くのものを、ヴィクトルに与えていたような気がする。今ではなぜ荷造りしたのかもわからないものが半分はある、たとえばランプを4つに大量の本は、本棚に入りきらなかったせいで書斎に山と積みあげている。それでもやっぱり、書斎の暖炉のマントルピースに並べたマトリョーシカのコレクション、サンクトペテルブルクの凍った運河で、ロシアに住む家族とスケートをしたときに皆でポーズをとった写真をはめ込んだデスクは、どうしても手元に置きたかった。

もうずっと、母親に顔を見せてないな ……。

ヤカンが音を鳴らして沸騰を告げ、はっとヴィクトルは我にかえった。ユーリはテーブルの向かいに座って、猫が活躍するゲームアプリに没頭している。茶を淹れようと裏の戸口の前を過ぎたとき、外のかすかな隙間風にヴィクトルは少し身震いした。キッチンの大きな窓から外海を眺めれば、空に群雲とカモメの一団が見えた。

「ボストン・ブルーインのマグカップと、マトリョーシカ柄のやつと、どっちにする？」ヴィクトルは訊ねた。どちらも自分がコテージのキッチンに持ち込んだものである。ここの家主は己の美学にのっとって、青か白の陶磁器、または航海モチーフと関係のないものは置かなかった。いっぽうヴィクトルは、前の住居から持ってきたこまごました品が生活空間を彩ってくれると思うと、楽しい気持ちになる。

「どっちでもいいぜ」ユーリが答えたので、ヴィクトルは少年のお茶を、ブルーイン・マグに淹れた。渡してやると、ユーリは感謝を込めて睨みをきかせた。

「トレーラーハウス暮らしはあまりつづかなかったんだ」自分のカップに注いだミルクをかきまぜ、ヴィクトルは言った。「俺には紙の上のことばかりだ、ときどきそのことで苛立ったりもする」

「爺ちゃんの淹れる紅茶は洒落たもんじゃねえけどよ」ユーリが目をそらす。「それはそれで、ちゃんと身の丈にあってるぜ」

ふむ、とヴィクトル。いっぷう変わった気心知れる沈黙のなか、ふたりは茶を飲んだ。

「生まれたときからずっと、ここで暮らしてるのか？」少しして、ヴィクトルは訊いた。

うなずいたユーリは、肩をすくめる。「家族がモスクワにいる」と、答える。「たまに会いに行くけどな。ここならミラも一緒に住んでるし、人生まるごとロシアに浸かってるってわけじゃねえ」

ヴィクトルはくすりと笑った。「帰りたいって思うときもある？」

「そんなこと、気安く言うんじゃねえ」言い返すユーリ。

ちゃんと答えになっていない。それでも追及はせず、自分の紅茶に視線を戻した。

しばらく無言のまま茶をすすっていたが、今度はユーリが唸って沈黙を破った。「この紅茶、薄いぞ」

「ミルク1杯と砂糖2さじって言ったのは、おまえだろ」

「俺が砂糖2さじって言ったのを聞き間違えて、ボウル2杯ぶち込んだんじゃねえのか。『文明社会』の人間がよくやるこった」とはいえユーリの声には棘がなく、そのまま飲んでいるので、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。

「ひとつ、聞いてもいいか」彼は訊ねた。

ユーリがマグから顔をあげた。「なんだよ？」

「今日おまえは本当に、アザラシが俺を救うところを見たんだな？」

ユーリはうんざりと天井を見やる。「ああ、見たぞ。それがどうした？」

「思うんだけど ……」ヴィクトルは唇を噛み、勇利の指があたたかく、濡れて冷えきった自分の肌に触れてくれたことを思い出す。「それ、勝生勇利だったんじゃないかな」間をおいてから、言いきった。

ユーリは返事の代わりに、飲んでいた茶を吹き出した。「なんだと？」声を張りあげると、金髪の少年はげほげほと咳き込んだ。

ヴィクトルは顔を赤らめた。「ユーリがあそこに下りてくる前、俺と一緒に勝生勇利が浜にいたような気がしたんだよ」寝ぼけたマッカチンがくんくん鳴き、ヴィクトルは足先でちょい、と犬をつついてやってから話をつづける。「俺の顔に触れたんだ、まるで、現実みたいだった」

ユーリの顔は、反吐が出るとばかりにしわくちゃになっていた。「よろしけりゃ、子ブタがらみのアホな妄想の話は、しないでくれやがりませんかね？」と吐き捨てる。

「だけど変だと思わなかったか、俺の乗ってたボートが都合よく俺のすぐそばに、傷ひとつなく流れ着いてたのを見てさ？ でなきゃ俺のコートと靴が、ボートのなかにきっちり揃えて置かれてたのは？ この前たしかめたけど、アザラシの手足は親指がほかの指と対置してなくて、服をたためるようになんてできてない」

「きっとカツドンは、お前が思ってるよりよっぽど賢いんだろうよ」けんか腰にユーリは言った。

「賢いって、海の底まで潜っていって俺のために靴を拾って、ボートに入れておいてくれるくらいにか？」

ユーリは肩をすくめた。「もしかしたら、子ブタか誰かが拾ってくれたのかもしれねえけどな、犬野郎。俺が知るわけねえだろ。俺が見たのはカツドンがお前を助けたってことだけだ、いいな？ これ以上つまんねえことに、こだわるなよ」

ヴィクトルは溜め息をつき、紅茶を飲み干した。袋からもうひとつピロシキを出して、窓から広がる鈍色の空に、くるりくるりと旋回しているカモメらを眺めた。

* * *

**町のアザラシがヒーローに 大胆不敵な救出劇**

2016年5月16日 ―― アザラシのカツドンが、火曜日の嵐の折、海に転落した作家ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ氏を救った町のヒーローとして、トーヴィル・コーヴに戻ってきました。救出の様子をトーヴィル岬灯台から目撃したユーリ・プリセツキー君によると、嵐のなか転覆したボートから手をすべらせた作家氏を、アザラシが浜辺まで引っ張っていったとのこと。ニキフォロフ氏はなんらかの理由により救命具を着用しておらず、カツドンの介入がなければ溺死していたことでしょう。

「とても勇敢だったぞ」プリセツキー君はこう語っています。「怖がりのカツドンが人間を助けたなんて、なんか奇跡みたいだけどな。[ヴィクトル]が飼ってる犬のことがあるから、カツドンはあいつを特別だって思ってるんじゃないか」

トーヴィル・コーヴの人々は、長く棲みつく動物によるこうした勇気ある行動を、喜びをもって迎えています。カツドンがトーヴィル・コーヴを拠点にしたのは7才のとき、それからおよそ16年が経ち、現在にいたります。

「わたしたちはあの子がいつも安心して暮らせるように気を配っています、ここの浜辺と水質をきれいなまま保存したり、天敵や危険なものを近づけない、とか」そう語るのは、トーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループの西郡優子さん。「もしかしたら、恩返しをしたかったのかもね」

トーヴィル・コーヴへお越しの際は、カツドンに食べ物を与えたり生活空間に入り込む行為はご遠慮いただき、また写真や動画はじゅうぶん離れた場所から、フラッシュ不使用にてお願いいたします。

* * *

次にカツドンがヴィクトルとマッカチンのいる浜辺に姿を見せたとき、ふとヴィクトルは何かに気がついた。前回とは逆に、アザラシはまた陽気に犬と遊びにやってきて、ほとんどのあいだ2匹は白波が寄せる渚で過ごした。

変わったのはそれだけじゃない。折にふれ、アザラシは動きを止めてヴィクトルをじっと見つめていたが、あたたかな茶色い目がこちらの目を射抜くようにきらめくと、そこに知性の叫びを聞いたような気がした。このアザラシは俺が誰なのか知っている、はじめにそんなことがあってから、ヴィクトルは熱心に考え込むようになった。そんなはずはないと内心わかっているのに、胸がどきどきしてくる。

5月のとある午後。空はどこまでも青く、きらきら輝くサファイアの海よりも明るく映えて、ヴィクトルの前に広がっている。入り江にはボートが幾つも漕ぎ出し、桟橋そばの砂浜には子どもらが遊ぶ。それでもヴィクトルの小さな浜はいまだ平穏なまま、カモメや潮だまりに棲むカニたちの安息の場となっていた。

カツドンがひょっこり現れたのは、ヴィクトルが日焼け止めクリームを塗りなおしているときだった。友達の訪問を喜んだマッカチンが吠えて、そしてヴィクトルも、自分が寝そべるタオルのまわりをぐるぐる駆けまわる2匹を、面白がって眺めていた。タオルが砂まみれになり、日焼け止めを塗ったばかりの体にもくっつくのには少々まいったが、2匹が楽しく遊んでるのなら、まあいいかと思った。

ぽいとクリームの容器をビーチバッグに放り込んでから、製氷車乗りのスパイの本を取り出したところへ、カツドンがそばに寄ってきて、興味深げに彼の脚に鼻先を近づけた。アザラシのヒゲが肌にくすぐったくて、ヴィクトルはちょっとだけ笑った。

アザラシの鼻が上にのぼってきて、視線が重なった。

ヴィクトルの息が止まった。カツドンの瞳はとても人懐っこいが、どこかとらえどころがない。手をのばして、触れてみたい、だけどこの瞬間を壊してしまいたくなくて、ただ固まっていた。なので手はまだ体の脇に引いて、息を詰め、アザラシのほうから動きを見せるまで、じっと待つ。

カツドンがヴィクトルのほうに体をのばした。顔が近づいて、ほんの一瞬互いの鼻先をかすめた。アザラシは嬉しそうに喉の奥でごろごろ音をたてると砂を掻いてヴィクトルに近づき、前ひれのいっぽうをヴィクトルの膝にのせて、鼻先でヴィクトルの顔を追いかける。

おそるおそる、ヴィクトルは手を差しのべて、指先でカツドンの毛を撫でた。やわらかく、なめらかで、ちょっと海水で湿っている。アザラシは触れる手に身をまかせて、ごろごろと猫が甘えるみたいに唸った。ヴィクトルも笑い声を漏らした。

ゆっくりと、そばまで来たカツドンはヴィクトルに体をあずけ、こちらの胸に頭をのせてまた満ちたりたように喉を鳴らした。今度はヴィクトルのほうから鼻先をちょんと触れあわせてやり、そして身を引けばアザラシの鼻がふんふんと、こちらの唇を追いかけるので、にっこり笑った。

休む暇なくカツドンは、何かにつけぐるぐる動きまわり、何かにつけくるくる向きを変えながらも、ヴィクトルのそばを離れなかった。マッカチンが水のなかから吠えてもかまわずアザラシはヴィクトルにぴったり寄りそって、そのあいだ2度ほどヴィクトルに膝枕をしてもらったり、背後へまわったりもした。全身をつつむ脂肪のせいで体はずっしり重たいが、カツドンはとてもあたたかくて触れるとやわらかい。ただこの砂浜を共有するだけよりも、ずっと気分がいい。

ようやく、ヴィクトルが半分アザラシにもたれるかたちで心地よくおさまると、アザラシはヴィクトルの膝に頭をあずけた。最後にまた身を起こして鼻先でキスを交わすと、カツドンは幸せそうに喉を鳴らして、目を閉じた。

ヴィクトルが本の続きを読もうとしたところへ、ちょうどマッカチンがやってきて、ぶるる、と毛にしたたる海水をまき散らしたものだから、雫がヴィクトルとアザラシの上に降りそそいでアザラシが目を覚ました。ヴィクトルは笑い出す。カツドンは唸ったものの、やさしく撫でてやると落ち着いて、ふたたび目を閉じた。

午睡するアザラシの頭を膝にのせ、本を開いたヴィクトルはぼんやりと、なぜ浜辺に倒れていたあのとき、勝生勇利がこの腕にいただなんて思い込んだんだろうな、と考えていた。

* * *

**カツドン新情報！ 町のアザラシと新たな友達の姿を激写**

『コーヴド・シークレット』は、休暇用コテージ裏の浜辺にて、トーヴィル・コーヴのヒーロー、アザラシのカツドンと、町在住の作家ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ氏とのあいだで起きた決定的瞬間を、皆様と共有すべくお伝えします。ちょうど朝の配達を終えた撮影者 pitchit＋chu のインスタグラム投稿によると、ヴィクトルとカツドンが鼻をくっつける親愛のキスが数回あり、その後カツドンがニキフォロフ氏の読書のため横になり、背もたれになってあげていたとのこと。

「カツドンはヴィクトルと、すごくうちとけたみたい」そう語るのは、トーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループに所属する、西郡優子さん。「ヴィクトルが飼ってる犬と友達ってだけじゃなくて、先週もヴィクトルの命を助けたしね。ヴィクトルはよく知ってる相手だし、カツドンを怖がらせたりしないから。仲良しになっても不思議じゃありません」

とはいえ、カツドンはトーヴィル・コーヴに長く棲みながら、これまで町のどの人物にもこうした行動をとったことがなかったため、今回の急速な親密ぶりに人々は驚きを隠せません。

「俺も3年前にここへ来てから、ずっと植物や動物の写真を撮ってきたけど、ヴィクトルみたいにたった1ヵ月でカツドンとあそこまで仲良くはならなかったよ」と、町で活動中の写真家クリストフ・ジャコメッティ氏は語っています。「どんな特別な絆があるにしろ、ヴィクトルがそういう相手に選ばれたってのは、うらやましくて妬けるね」

これは何かの序章にすぎないのでしょうか？ カツドンの画像をさらにご覧になりたい方は、インスタグラム #アザラシのカツドン へ！

* * *

ヴィクトルは食料品店で、ピチットとばったり出くわした。ヴィクトルとカツドンのプライベートな瞬間をピチットがどんな手を使ってカメラでとらえたか、なんて今さら驚きもしないが、ひとまず自分が今ちょっとばかり苛立っているのは、それとは別の理由からだった。

「ごめん、すっごくキュートだったから、あふれるネット欲をおさえられなくて！」トーヴィル・コーヴ通信のゴシップ・コラムに掲載された動画の話をヴィクトルに振られたところ、ピチットは大声をあげた。「ふたりが一緒にいるところがさ、かわいかったんだよ！ 別に ―― ふたりがその、くっついちゃって離れられない、みたいなことにするつもりはなかったんだ。おかしな記事になっちゃったな。でも、やっぱりかわいいよ！」

自分の目元がひくつかなかっただけでも、ヴィクトルには相当の奇跡に思えた。「お願いだ、削除してくれないか」

「ええと、でももう、すごくたくさんの人が気に入ってくれてるのにな ……」ピチットは不満そうだ。「ヴィクトルのファンのことを考えなよ！ あとカツドンのファンのことも！ それに、この町に観光に来てくれるかもしれない人たちのこととかさ！」

「ピチット」ヴィクトルは嘆息する。「前に君が投稿して拡散されてた、カツドンの動画を覚えてるか？ あれのせいでカツドンはしばらく姿を見せなくなったんだ。マッカチンがとても悲しがってね、そのあとカツドンが俺たちの姿を見て逃げちゃったときは、さらにひどかったんだよ」

ピチットも嘆息して、スマートフォンを取り出した。「いやにカツドンをかばうじゃないか」インスタグラムを開きつつ、言った。

「カツドンが動画を見られるわけじゃないのに。アザラシなんだよ」

「じゃあ少なくとも、俺のために削除してくれ。ユーリ・プリセツキーなんて、俺が犬と一緒にアイスクリームを食べてると思ってる。この上さらにアザラシを押し倒そうとした、なんて言いがかりをつけられちゃ、たまらないよ」

不意に、店内のすぐ隣の通路で何かが壊れる音が響き、ピチットは眉をひそめてスマートフォンをしまい、騒音の原因をたしかめるべく走っていった。ヴィクトルはその場に残り、リノリウム材の床に靴底で、コツコツ苛立たしげなリズムを刻んで待機していた。

「勇利！ ねえ ―― 大丈夫？」

ヴィクトルは身をこわばらせた。沈黙が流れたようだが、これは勇利が何か答えているからだ。

「わかった、そう言うなら。でも、こぼした床をきれいにしなきゃ …… ああ！ そうだね、それはエミルに相談したほうがいいかな？ 責任取らせちゃって悪いね！」

ヴィクトルは隣の通路へ歩を進めた。角を折れるとちょうど勇利がさっと視界から消えるのが見え、立っているピチットの足元には、割れた塩漬け梅の瓶が転がっていた。

「ホウキでも取ってこようか？」ヴィクトルは訊いた。ううん、とピチットは首を振り、やはり足早にその場をあとにした。彼は少ししてホウキとチリ取りを手に戻ってくると、梅と瓶の破片を手早くかき集めていく。

「勇利はここで、何をしていたんだろう？」ヴィクトルはまた訊ねる。ピチットは肩をすくめた。

ピチットがガラス瓶の破片を残らず集めたところで勇利が戻ってきて、車輪のついたバケツとモップを手に、ピチットと一緒になって床をきれいに片づけた。勇利の頬は梅の汁を拭きとるあいだも真っ赤で、どういうわけかヴィクトルのほうへ目をやろうとしない。

掃除を終えると、勇利はぱっと別の梅干し瓶をひっつかみ、モップをしまいにヴィクトルの脇を走り抜けていった。去っていく彼をヴィクトルは振り返って見つめていたが、そしてまた、ホウキにもたれて興味ありげにふたりを眺めていたピチットを振り返る。

「俺、何かしたのかな？」ヴィクトルは訊ね、そしてピチットはまた肩をすくめた。

* * *

To:勇利❤  
俺のこと怒ってる？

From:勇利❤  
ううん。

To:勇利❤  
よかった！ 俺はてっきり  
てっきり、君があの店で俺に腹を立てたかと思って  
もしそうだったら、埋め合わせをさせてほしいなと思ってね (；^ ♡ ^)୨

From: 勇利❤  
ほんのちょっと恥ずかしくなっただけなんだ、ごめん

From:勇利❤  
ヴィクトルがピチットくんと、アザラシの動画の話をしてるのが聞こえたんだ

To:勇利❤  
そうだね、まあ将来的にいって、俺はアザラシとデートする気はないよ (*´ ♡ ˘*)

From:勇利❤  
そうなの

To:勇利❤  
そうだよ、俺のタイプじゃない  
俺は人間のほうが好きだって知ってるだろ ★~(◠♡◕✿)

From:勇利❤  
（笑）

To:勇利❤  
あと黒髪で …… 眼鏡をかけてて …… ダンスが上手な ……

From:勇利❤  
(๑￫‿￩๑) はは やめてさー

To:勇利❤  
なんで？ 本当のことだよ

From:勇利❤  
(◕‿◕✿)

From:勇利❤  
ごめん、変なこと訊くけど、ヴィクトルにはつきあってる人はいるの？

To:勇利❤  
(/♡＼*)｡o○♡  
いないよ、ほんと！ もう何年もデートなんてしてない

From:勇利❤  
へえ

To:勇利❤  
勇利はどう？ 誰か特別なひとはいるの？

From:勇利❤  
いない

To:勇利❤  
元、とか？

From:勇利❤  
いないってば！

To:勇利❤  
ごめん、冗談。俺の「元」はみんなロシアでの話だから、向こうが今後のデートを邪魔したりはしないよ（笑）

From:勇利❤  
へえ！

To:勇利❤  
そ ( ´ ♡ ⁾⁾⁾)

From:勇利❤  
こないだの火曜に事故に遭ったって聞いたけど。入り江の真ん中で何してたの？

To:勇利❤  
実を言うとさ、ひとりで執筆に集中できる場所を探してたんだ

From:勇利❤  
海の真ん中なんて危険だよ！

From:勇利❤  
もっといい場所を知ってる

From:勇利❤  
明日の朝9:30頃にゆーとぴあに来てくれれば、案内するよ？

* * *

高鳴る心臓と妄想のはびこる頭をかかえて、一晩じゅう寝ずにいる、なんてこと、けっしてヴィクトルはしない。断じて違う。そんなことをしたら、朝から勇利と過ごす完璧な一日には逆効果というものだ。

夕食どきに飲むなら紅茶にしなければ。しかるべき時刻にベッドに入るなら、正午以降にカフェインを摂取するなどよくないことは周知の事実。したがって目が冴えてしまうのは自らの意志ではないし、神経のせいでもないのだった。

それにたぶん、ベッドのせいでもない。急に寝心地が悪くなったような気がするが。

午前2時、マッカチンは主人と一緒のベッドで寝るのをあきらめたらしく、家のなかのどこか別の場所で丸まって眠るべく、とたとた離れていった。ヴィクトルは寝返りをうつが、覚醒するには疲れすぎ、なのに眠らずにいるには落ち着かない、といった現象が同時に起きてしまっていた。

目を閉じていようとするが、何も変わらない。いやむしろ、起こりうるあらゆる場面が思い浮かぶという意味でかえって具合が悪くなり、勇利がじつは連続殺人鬼でした、という愉快きわまる（そしてますます眠れない）想像にまで発展してしまう。勇利はヴィクトルをどこかへ連れ去るつもりで自分を救ったのちに、あの小さな浜に捨ておいたんじゃないか、といった考えがもやもやと頭を満たす。そんな想像を追い払うべく、雄々しくもヴィクトルは古典的な手段、羊を数える、という手を使うことにした。

羊が1匹。2匹。3匹。4匹。羊はだんだんと羊らしい形をなくしていき、もこもこ羊の着ぐるみをまとった勇利そっくりになる。かわいいじゃないか。ヴィクトルはスマートフォンを覗き込んだ。すでに4時近い。9時半には、勇利がヴィクトルが来るのを待っているのに。

唸り声をひとつあげ、ヴィクトルはまたごろりと寝返りをうった。

やがて朝も8時を迎え、目覚ましのアラームがわめきだした。みじめな気分でベッドに寝ている以外、何をする気分にもなれない。それでものろのろと、どうにか立ちあがってバスルームへ入り、勇利と過ごすこの日のための支度にとりかかる。水をばしゃばしゃ顔にかけるが、つい頭のつむじに手をのばし、髪が薄くなっていやしないか気にせずにいられない。

はじめヴィクトルは、なんの気なしに服を着がえた。しかし勇利からきていた最新のメッセージに目をとおすと、ただちにクローゼットへとって返し完璧な服を探しにかかった。

ようやく、身なりをととのえて、ドアの外へ出ようとしたら靴を履くのを忘れそうになった。もう9時15分。マッカチンのご飯はボウルにいっぱいだし、飲み水も替えた、そしてヴィクトルはグループチャットの仲間に向けて、自分は出かけるから、正午近くなったらマッカチンを外へ出してやってもらうよう、頼みの連絡を入れた。

靴を履き、ヴィクトルは町なかを突っ走った。結局そのせいで髪はぼさぼさ、慎重に選んだ服も当初の目的をなさず、しわくちゃになった。しかしとりあえず時間には間に合ったし、ゆーとぴあ・リゾートの正面玄関の前までくると、勇利が以前見かけた藤のバスケットを提げて、ベルボーイと手で何か話しているのをカーブのところで見つけ、ヴィクトルの心は跳ねる。

勇利はとくに洒落た服を着ているわけではなかった。ジーンズは裂け目をうまくごまかしているし、白衿のシャツの袖を肘までまくり、チャコールグレーのカーディガンなんか、どう見たって流行遅れだ。しかし朝の光のなか彼はパリのランウェイを颯爽とゆくモデルみたいで、思わずヴィクトルは近づく前に服のしわをのばし、えへんと咳払いした。

勇利は破顔一笑。ヴィクトルに手を振って、ベルボーイに手で何か伝えると、軽く頭を下げた。そしてヴィクトルに向きなおり、ついてきて、と身振りでしめした。

言われるまま、ヴィクトルが勇利の隣に立てば、眠れぬ夜の疲れが一瞬で消えうせた。

ヴィクトルを伴った勇利は、ゆーとぴあを出て、ルロワの夏の別荘を含む海辺の住宅地を通っていった。ヴィクトルがこの界隈へ来たのは引っ越しパーティー以来、それもほぼ記憶に残っているのは勇利と出会ったあの夜のことだけで、アルコールや正常でない判断のせいでどれも曖昧だ。いっぽう勇利はこのあたりによく足を運ぶらしく、ヴィクトルをみちびいて通りを行きながら、いちいち案内標識をたしかめることもない。

入り江の反対側にある崖沿いの道によく似ているが、今歩くこの道もまた崖のてっぺんまでつづき、一歩ごとに海が足下へ遠ざかっていく。でも今回の小道は、灯台が終点ではなかった。かわりに小さな公園と、併設されたさらに小さな駐車場に出て、そこからまた小道が何本か、木々のあいだにつづいている。

「今、どこにいるの？」ヴィクトルは訊ねた。勇利はバスケットを腕に提げなおし、なかからノートブックを取り出すと、なにやら書きつけた。

**恋人岬、** と読めた。その単語にヴィクトルは、もやもやした奇妙な感覚を腹におぼえた。

「そこへ行って、どうするんだい？」と訊ねる。

**見せたいものがあるんだ、** と勇利。ノートブックをしまうと彼はヴィクトルに手をのばしてきた。ヴィクトルもすぐ、その手をとる。

ヴィクトルの手のなかに小さくおさまる勇利の手は、それでもしっかりと握り返してきて、あたたかかった。変わりばえのしない森の小道をいくらか歩いたが、途中で勇利が脇にそれ、崖の際を目指していく。

枝葉をかき分けたすぐ足下に急峻な崖が現れたときは、心臓が喉元まで跳びあがるかと思ったし、はるか下の岩場には波が逆巻いている。これまでにない激しい目まいをおぼえたが、崖っぷちをゆく勇利はもう千回は歩いたような顔をしており、ヴィクトルにできることといったら、ただ彼のあとについていくことだけである。

そしてバスケットを足元におろした勇利がふっと視界から消えると、一瞬ヴィクトルの心臓が止まった。だが身を乗りだして覗けば、勇利は今いた崖からすぐ下の岩棚におりただけで、待ちかねる彼の顔が、こちらを見あげてきた。

そろそろと、バスケットを渡してヴィクトルも這いおりた。足がふたたび固い地面につくと、勇利のまばゆい笑顔を賜わる。また勇利と手をつなぐが、倍速する心臓にくらべれば、何をしても動きがのろく思われた。

岩棚におりてみれば、まるで崖の面に沿って道がジグザグに下っていく、まったく新しい景色が現れたようだった。岩うつ波しぶきがここからもヴィクトルの顔に感じられ、下るにつれて、その感覚はたしかなものとなる。

道が終わると、そこは波に削られたごつごつした岩場で、さらに奥には隠れ家のような小さな洞窟があった。ここでは激しく流れ込む海水もゆるやかな漣に変わり、時折うねる大波も切り立つ岩に当たって砕け、この秘密の入り口を守ってくれるのだった。

勇利がつないでいた手を離し、どうだとばかりに笑顔を見せて、そしてヴィクトルは目をみはった。

「ワオ」しばしののち、彼は口にした。「素晴らしいな！」

勇利は小さく肩をすくめ、ノートブックに書いた。 **いろんなものから逃げたくなったら、僕はいつもここに来るんだ。人目につかないし、観光客にも知られてない。**

「でも町の人たちは知ってるんだろう？」

ここを知っているのは、そして知らないのは誰だったか思い出そうとしているのか、勇利がちょっと眉をひそめる。 **純潔を失くすことに関してはすごく有名な場所だけど、** とようやく、書いた。

酒が入ってなくてよかった、そうでなきゃ、きっとヴィクトルも同じことを口走っていた。「こここそ恋人岬って呼ばれていても、不思議じゃないね」そう言ったヴィクトルの前で、勇利はバスケットをおろしてカバーをはずし、青いギンガムチェックのブランケットを砂の上に広げた。

どうぞと勇利に招かれて、勇利のやるとおりに靴と靴下を脱ぎ、ブランケットに足をのせる。勇利はその隣に正座して、膝にのせたバスケットから、なかの品をお披露目する。勇利が日本酒の小瓶と盃を1対、つづいて青い手拭いにきっちりくるまれた弁当箱をふたつ、そしてカトラリーを並べていくのを見て、ヴィクトルは目を丸くした。

「そこまでしてくれなくても」弁当のひとつを膝におく勇利に、ヴィクトルは声をかけた。

**いいんだ。お母さんが食べるものを持っていけって言ったから、** 勇利は書き、次にポットを出した。なみなみと味噌汁を注いで、ヴィクトルに渡してくれた。

ひと口飲んだ瞬間、ヴィクトルは虜になってしまった。「勇利のお母さんが、これを？」飲み干すや、訊ねる。勇利は嬉しそうに頬を染めて、うなずいた。「すごい、アメイジングだよ！」

勇利が弁当をしめし、次はこれをどうぞ、とうながす。ありがたく受けとり、ヴィクトルがフタを開ければ、なかにはサラダと、小さな容器がふたつ ―― サラダのドレッシングと、とろりとしたブラウンソースだ ―― 添えられていた。さらに箱の上部を持ちあげれば、美しい黄金色の衣をまとったトンカツが、ぬくもる白米のベッドに、ふんわり横たわっている。

「ワオ」ヴィクトルは声を漏らした。勇利がこちらへ身をかがめ、ブラウンソースを指さして、トンカツの上にかけるよう、手真似で教えた。言われたとおりにすると、勇利はケースに入った箸をひと揃い、ヴィクトルの手に持たせて、じっとこちらを見守っている。

ヴィクトルはうなずき、箸ケースから箸を出すと、トンカツをひと切れ、さっと挟みあげた。勇利の瞳がきらきら輝き、ヴィクトルの胸は誇らしい気持ちでいっぱいになる。箸の使いかたは中国風の結婚披露宴が登場する短編を書いたときに習得したわけだが、今この瞬間ほど、このスキルを身につけておいてよかったと思ったことはない。トンカツを口へ運び、わくわく見つめている勇利の姿から目をそらさず、かぶりついた。

おお、これはすごいぞ。口に広がるトンカツの風味に、たまらずヴィクトルの唇から官能を帯びた喘ぎがもれる。（そしてまた嬉しいことに、聞いていた勇利の頬がさらに赤らんだことにも気づいてしまった）もちろん、これまでだって美味しいものを食べたことはある。ふん、セックスより食事のほうがまともにとってたな。

だがこれはセックスではない、いや何よりも愛を交わす行為に近しい。今だって冷静でありながら、この料理に込められた真心が感じられる。深い愛情を食べ物で伝えられるなんて、今までちゃんと考えたことがなかった。

勇利がこちらに、ノートブックを差し出した。 **おいしい？**

ヴィクトルはじっと見つめ返す。「もしも地球最後の夜を迎えるとして、好きなセレブ相手にマラソン・セックスするのとどちらか選べ、とか言われたら、俺なら迷わずこっちを取るね」勢いよく答えた。

勇利の瞳がきらきらと笑いをたたえる。

「いや、真面目に言ってるんだよ！」ヴィクトルは声を張りあげた。「いったいこれはなんだ、神の食べ物か？」

はは、と勇利は笑う音をたて、 **気に入ってくれたなら嬉しい、** と書きしるした。言うまでもなく、ヴィクトルはがつがつと一気にたいらげた。

「これは、なんていう料理だい？」食べ終えて、ヴィクトルは訊ねた。

 **カツ丼。** 勇利が書いた。ヴィクトルは目をぱちくりさせる。 **僕が一番元気のでる料理だよ。**

「それって、ここに棲んでるアザラシと同じ名前だね？ なんだか君らは似てるところがある」冗談でヴィクトルは言った。勇利はぱっと顔を赤らめ、あわてて自分の弁当箱のフタを開けた。

次にヴィクトルはサラダにとりかかりながら、ポットから自分の味噌汁を注ぐ勇利を眺めた。真昼の光が彼の黒髪に照り映えて、薔薇色に上気した頬がくっきりと浮かびあがる。勇利の衿からのぞく首筋に視線をおろしていくと、頬張った食べ物を飲み込むたびに、ぴょこんと喉ぼとけが動く。

昼食を終える頃には、午後になっていた。勇利は空になった弁当箱とカトラリーを手にし、かるく海水ですすいでから、つつんでバスケットに戻した。そしてデザートのミカンを慣れた手つきで剥き、ヴィクトルにひと房、差し出した。

ミカンを食む勇利のピンク色の唇に、ヴィクトルは気をとられないようにする。だってこの現実がどうにも受けとめきれなくて、あのしょうもない果物ひとかけと立場を交換したい、とまで思っているくらいなのだ。

「お酒はいつ、飲もうか？」だしぬけに気をそらそうとして訊ねてしまい、勇利ははっとして、すぐさま盃を並べてその場で瓶を開けた。急かすつもりはなかったものの、ヴィクトルは自分の盃をとった。酒を飲めば甘やかに酔いがまわり、じんわりと体の芯があたたまるような気がした。

ふたりの盃で数杯ぶんしかないことと、勇利の持参した酒瓶が1本だけだったことが、ありがたかった。酔った勇利をいま一度この腕に抱くのも嬉しかろうが、一緒に過ごした今日この日をふたりして覚えていられるほうが、ずっといい。

とはいえ、瓶が空っぽになり、ピクニック一式もすべてバスケットに片づけられると、ヴィクトルは幸福なほろ酔い気分で、ブランケットの上で勇利のかたわらに寝そべって、青空を見あげた。

勇利は膝に顎をのせてうずくまり、海原をまっすぐ見つめている。その顔はまだ酒のせいで火照っているが、これ以上酔いがまわるということはなさそうだった。ヴィクトルは勇利のほうに体を向けて、声をかけた。「勇利も横になりなよ」

勇利が身を動かすと砂とブランケットが少しずれ、そして勇利の体がやさしく寄りそって、ヴィクトルの心臓は少し鼓動が速まった。勇利はヴィクトルの腕のなか、まるでこの腕がいつか抱いてやるためつくられたみたいに、ぴったりとおさまった。見おろせば、勇利が頭をかしげてこちらを見あげ、その表情は読みとりがたく、謎めいていた。

なぜこんなに近くにいるのに、こんなにも彼が遠くにいるような気がするんだろう？ 自分を酔わせた日本酒みたいに、こいねがう想いが体を満たしていく。ほんの数センチ体を動かして勇利の唇を奪うくらい、わけない話だ。けれども勇利がこちらの胸に手をおいて頬をすり寄せてくると、キスなんかしなくたって、ヴィクトルの心はふわふわ舞いあがってしまうのだった。

打ち寄せる波さながらに、心地よい疲れが訪れる。今こうして、秘密の洞窟に勝生勇利とふたり身を横たえて、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフにはこれ以上、世界に望むものなんて何もなかった。

そんなことを思いながら、ヴィクトルは微笑みを浮かべて眠りの誘惑におちていった。

* * *

『雪花の地理学』2ページ目 より：

**non est ad astra mollis e terris via**

死の時を選べるのなら、  
願わくは 今ここで  
あなたの腕にいだかれて ふたりの鼓動があわさるときに。  
願わくは 凍てる時にふたつの体を閉じこめて  
わたしの思念は あなたの無限の宙（そら）のなか  
わたしの上に広がるあなたは 夜の空、  
星座のような そばかすを この指でたどろう  
ふたつの目にある 宇宙の神秘を見つけよう。

わたしの太陽、わたしの月、わたしの星々 ――  
あなたは知らない あなたは永遠にもなれること、  
わたしは知っている あなたが触れれば それは死を想うほど甘いこと。  
あなたとふたり その死は終わりでなく、  
あなたの星を追うことなのだ  
（そう わたしの星さえも）  
そして超新星の光輝を手にしよう。  
ともに光と爆ぜよう  
そのこだまは世紀を超えて 宙を駆ける。

* * *

宵の口の頃ヴィクトルは目を覚ました。太陽は今しがた水平線に沈んだばかりで、周囲の影はどれも長くねじれ、紫や藍の色に仄暗く沈んでいる。彼の隣は、空っぽだった。

体の下に敷かれたブランケットと、かたわらに残されたバスケットがなければ、自分の現実感覚を疑いだすところだ。ひとまず、ブランケットの上で起きあがり、はやばやと消えゆく光のなかに勇利の姿がないか、目を凝らした。

少しして、すぐそこの岩場まで行ってみるか、と立ちあがった。よろめきつつヴィクトルは、容赦のない海から洞窟を守る岩場のほうへ向かった。

勇利が、ハンス・クリスチャン・アンデルセンの物語から抜け出てきたみたいに、岩の上で髪を海風にあおられながら、腰をおろしていた。岩に砕ける潮煙に臆するふうもなく、服と髪はすっかり濡れていた。その眼差しは空とおく、最後に消え残った光を見つめて、ととのった顔立ちは静かな愁いを帯びている。

そんな空気をぶち壊したくなかったのだが、不意にくしゃみがヴィクトルを襲い、そのせいで勇利が驚いて振り向いた。

「ごめん」ヴィクトルは謝りながら、間の悪い己の体を呪った。

勇利の口の端に小さく笑みが浮かんだ。空には星々があらわれて、瞬く光で勇利の髪はダイヤモンドの宝冠を戴いたみたいに見える。ヴィクトルはつい腕をのばして、手を触れても勇利が消えずにいることに、かるく驚きをおぼえた。

勇利が触れた手をとった。ヴィクトルは岩からおりるのに手を貸してやりながら、勇利が骨の髄までびしょ濡れだと気づいたが、本人はまったく寒さに震えていない。

「今までずっと、ここに座ってたのかい？」と訊ねた。勇利は首を振り、ついとヴィクトルに身を寄せた。いくつか手を動かしたが、ヴィクトルが手話に流暢でないことを思い出したらしく、やめた。ヴィクトルはいたたまれなくなってしまう。こうなったら何としても無知を克服するぞ。

ピクニックのブランケットのところへ戻ると、ヴィクトルは持ちあげて砂をかるく払い、勇利の肩から掛けてやる。近くに引き寄せると、はっと勇利の小さく息を呑む音が聞こえ、ヴィクトルは微笑みかけた。

靴下と靴を履き、ヴィクトルはバスケットを手に、崖の上までの案内を勇利に頼んだ。

上へ戻るのは、下りてきたときより難儀だったが、のぼるごとに筋肉が（使いすぎで）熱をもっても、ヴィクトルは気にならなかった。前を行く勇利はじっと物思いにふけり、折にふれて、きらきらと星みたいな瞳でヴィクトルを振り向くのだった。よじのぼるべき岩棚までくると、勇利はヴィクトルに先に行くよううながして、バスケットを持ってもらうあいだヴィクトルは、崖の最後の数インチぶんをどうにか這いあがった。あとから勇利がのぼってくると、ヴィクトルは勇利の肩のブランケットを掛けなおし、さらに微笑みかけてやれば、夕闇にもかかわらず、触れたヴィクトルの手の下で勇利の顔が真っ赤に見えた。

恋人岬の公園からの帰り道、黙っていてもふたりは幸せだった。もと来た小道に入ると勇利はヴィクトルの手をとって、その掌に指でなぞる。ヴィクトルはじっと集中し、にっこり笑ってメッセージを受けとった。

**今日は楽しかった？**

「こんなに素晴らしい日は、生まれてはじめてだ」と、ヴィクトル

**あなたの執筆が進めばよかったけど、よく眠ってたね。ゆうべは眠れなかった？**

ヴィクトルは耳が熱く火照ってしまった。「まあ、そうだね」と、みとめた。

ふ、と小さく面白がるような音がした。 **気分はよくなった？** 勇利が掌に書きつけた。

「もちろん」ヴィクトルはそう言って、ふたりの手をやさしく握りあわせた。「最高の気分だよ」

街灯がともる時分、ふたりはゆーとぴあへの帰路についた。邸宅のひとつから音楽がやかましく響き、ふたりはパーティー参加者たちを避けて、道を横切った。

「ここでやるパーティーは、引っ越し祝いの時期だけだと思ってたけど」と、ヴィクトル。

勇利は空を仰ぎ見て、 **引っ越し祝いなんて、まだ始まったばかりだよ、** とヴィクトルの手になぞった。

「ご近所づきあいも大変だ」ヴィクトルは返し、にこっと笑う。「毎晩、眠れないだろうにね！」

**昔からこの町に住んでる人たちはこういうのを嫌って、うんざりしてる。**

「ゆーとぴあにいても、聞こえるのかい？」

勇利は渋い顔で、うなずいた。 **音が水を渡って響いてくるんだ。**

「まあ、俺が今住んでるところは、じゅうぶん距離があるから問題ない。もし音がうるさくてしょうがないなら、うちで過ごせばいい！」冗談めかしてはみたが、心のどこかでは、そうして欲しくてたまらなかった。それに勇利の頬にさした赤みも、そうしたいと語っているような気がした。

**邪魔をしちゃ悪いよ、** と勇利。

「ナンセンスだな」と、ヴィクトル。「うちのベッドだって、いつでも大歓迎さ」

街灯は黄色い光を放っているのに、勇利の顔はあざやかに赤くなる。ヴィクトルはくすりと笑って、ふたりの手をぎゅっと結んだ。

「冗談だよ」ヴィクトルは言った。「だけど、もし泊まるようなことになったら、俺はカウチで寝るよ。それなら悪くないだろ」

恥ずかしい、といった手話をして、勇利はぱっと顔を片手で隠した。でも瞳はきらきらと笑みをたたえて、ヴィクトルから身を離すこともなかったので、こちらとしてはちょっとばかり前進した気分になれた。

このままずっと過ごしたい思いとは裏腹に、ゆーとぴあの正面玄関に到着した。勇利が扉に顔を向け、つないでいた手を離してしまうと、ヴィクトルは残念でならず気分が落ち込む。

「次は、いつ会える？」しつこい奴だと思われたくなかったが、訊ねた。こんなふうに勇利と一緒に過ごせたら、それこそ毎日が夢心地だろうな。

勇利は首をちぢめ、ノートに書きつけた。 **メールして。こっちから何か連絡しなければ、僕はたいてい時間がとれるから。**

ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。「ピチットが、君が文章を書いてるって言ってた」

勇利はまた、手で顔を隠して、書いてよこす。 **たいしたものじゃないよ。**

「よかったら、俺にも読ませてほしいな」とヴィクトル。

**いつか見せるよ。** 勇利は約束した。

うん、とヴィクトル。「じゃあ、今度俺が執筆に出かけることがあったら、勇利も一緒に来てくれるかい」

勇利は少しためらって、フクロウみたいに目をぱちくりさせてこちらを見あげ、 **「？」** と書いてよこした。ヴィクトルはちょっと笑って、勇利の手をとり、薬指のつけ根あたりに、キスを落とした。

「勇利は俺に、新しいインスピレーションを与えてくれるんだ」言っておきながら、我ながら思い切った真似をするもんだと思ったが、おおっと、勇利の瞳が輝いてるじゃないか。

宵闇にまぎれて勇利の手をとったまま、ヴィクトルは時を忘れて、勇利の瞳に見とれて突っ立っていた。と、勇利が握っていた手を引いて、遠慮がちにこちらへ近づいた。ヴィクトルの肩に一瞬だけ両腕をまわすと、さっと離れて、さよならと手を振った。

ヴィクトルも手を振り返し、リゾートの扉の向こうへ消えていく勇利を、ぼうっとして見送った。溜め息ついて、彼は海岸通りを引き返し、スナック・バー花中への最短コースをとった。

クリストフは、ヴィクトルが扉をくぐったとき、ちょうどバーカウンターでグラスを磨いているところだった。「ヴィクトル！」ブロンド男はなにやら秘密めかした笑顔で声をあげた。「楽しんできたようだね。どこへ行ったかは聞かないでおこうか」

「どういう意味だ？」ヴィクトルは椅子に腰を落ち着けながら質した。わん、と吠える声とともにマッカチンがバーカウンターのなかから駆けてきて、ヴィクトルの腿に前足をのせ、あるじを責めるように吠えた。ヴィクトルは少し笑って、犬の頭をぽんぽん撫でてやる。

「全身砂だらけだし、服にもしわがついてる」クリストフが言って、眉をひょいと動かした。「勇利とどこかにお出かけ？ おめでとう、と言うべきかな？」

ヴィクトルの顔から血の気が引いた。「何もなかったって！」抗議しつつ、片方の手でマッカチンの毛をくしゃくしゃ撫でる。「とにかく、マッカを外へ出してやってくれてありがとう」

「俺が見に行ったら、ほんとに寂しそうにしてたからね、放っておけないよ」と、クリストフは肩をすくめる。「つれない男だね、ヴィクトルは」

ヴィクトルは鼻を鳴らした。「前にマッカは勇利と会ったんだけど、そのとき彼に飛びついちゃってさ。たしかにマッカの愛情表現ではあるけど、俺はもう勇利をびっくりさせたくないんだ、わかるだろ？」

「そんな言葉じゃ、ごまかされないよ」クリストフが畳みかけ、ウインクしてみせた。ヴィクトルはかぶりを振る。

「今回ばかりは失敗したくないんだよ、クリス」と、白状した。

「だろうね」クリストフも応じながら、ウォッカの用意にとりかかっている。「俺だって、君に失敗してほしいなんて思わないし」

ヴィクトルは眉をあげ、ウォッカとトニックウォーターを注ぐクリストフを見ていた。「誰も彼も、俺があの子を泣かせたら土に埋めるぞって脅しそうなものだけど、君だけはそんなこと言わないだろ」

クリストフはくすくす笑った。「俺は勝生勇利のことは3年前から知ってるだけさ」と応じる。「だけど彼のことなら、俺の上司のほうが詳しいよ。ほら、彼女が勇利にダンスを教えたんだ」

「君の上司が」おうむ返しにヴィクトルは訊ね、うす暗がりに紫煙ただようバーのなかを見まわした。夜の花中は、昼間とはおよそ別の場所のようだ。しかしながら、クリストフの上司とおぼしき人物の姿は見あたらない。

「奥川ミナコ、といってね」クリストフは言って、壁に掛かった、賞をいくつも受けとるバレリーナのモノクロ写真を指さした。「ロイヤル・バレエ団でプリマをつとめたこともあるひとだ。今は自分のスタジオを持って、バーも経営してる。けっこうそれで、うまくやってる印象だけどね」

「芸術家たちの聖域、か」ひそやかにヴィクトルは言った。荒波寄せる崖と砕ける潮にいだかれたトーヴィル・コーヴへ、ささやかな暮らしをもとめて逃れてきたのは、自分がはじめてではなかった。そして自分で最後ということも、きっとないのだ。

「そう思うね」クリストフも言って、グラスを差し出した。ぐいとヴィクトルは飲み干すが、日本酒が速やかにもたらしてくれたような、酔いのぬくもりは得られなかった。

「俺たちはインスピレーションをもとめて、ここへたどり着いた。そして、それ以上のものを見つけた。だから俺たちはここに、とどまるんだ」

わふ、とマッカチンが吠えて、もっと撫でろと主人に催促した。ヴィクトルはそれに応えてやりながら、クリストフの言葉がいつまでも耳に残っていた。

* * *

**ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ**

**生誕：** ロシア、サンクトペテルブルク  
**ウェブサイト：** http://viktornikiforov.com/  
**ツイッター：** v-nikiforov  
**作品ジャンル：** 恋愛、人生の一場面、戯曲、詩  
**影響を受けた作家：** マルグリット・デュラス、ギリアン・フリン、ヴァージニア・ウルフ、カズオ・イシグロ

 **Viktor Nikiforov** **：** ―― 本人の名前を「Ｃ」でつづってもあまり気にしない人向け ――

サンクトペテルブルクにて、オリンピック出場経験をもつアイスダンサー、イリヤ・ニキフォロフとエカテリーナ・ユスポワとの間に生まれる。幼少の頃、書くことに強い興味をおぼえ、とりわけ雪と氷を主題とした作品を書こうと決意する。

2011年、英語で発表した中編小説『ブレードは舞う』でルーベリー・ブック賞を受賞。翌2012年、『ブレードに愛をのせ』で全米批評家協会賞を受賞。2014年発表の2作目『チェリー・フリップ』は、カーカス賞のフィクション部門にノミネートされる。同年末、3作目にしてもっとも著名な『王様とスケーター』は、出版されるやニューヨーク・タイムズ紙ベストセラー・ランキングで3週間連続1位を獲得、2015年には『オプラ・ウィンフリーのブッククラブ』にて12月の推薦図書に選ばれる。これら3作品は著者の他の短編より広く支持され、『氷奏3部作』の名で知られている。

（もっと読む …）

**作品引用：**

「お前は、私の知らぬやりかたで私の心を解き放ってくれた」  
―― ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ『王様とスケーター』

「もし貴方とまためぐり会う希望がわずかでもあるのなら、それはなによりも輝く炎となりましょう」  
―― ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ『ブレードは舞う』

「ぼくは男を虜にする、魔性のアップルパイ」  
―― ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ『チェリー・フリップ』

* * *

その後ヴィクトルは何度か、秘密の洞窟へかよって残りの月を過ごした。

ときどき勇利もついてきて、カツ丼と味噌汁を昼食に詰めて持ってきた。ヴィクトルもそんな日は元気だが、ブランケットで静かに本を読む勇利がそばにいると執筆が今ひとつ進まないことも、わかってはいた。いや少なくとも、日の光が勇利の頬にキスをするとか、海景を見つめる勇利の瞳がきらめいてるとか、でなければ箸を持つ勇利のすらりとした指だとかいった散文詩が頭のなかでぐるぐる渦巻くせいで、ペンが進まないのではない。

勇利は新しいインスピレーションそのもので、そりゃまあ、ヤコフが聞いたらいろんな意味で眉間をおさえて唸るかもしれない。ヴィクトルは、それでいいと思った。次はただ1冊、詩のアンソロジーを上梓するなんてどうだろう？ 勇利は自分の詩を気に入っているし、ヴィクトルだって勇利がお気に入りだ、ヤコフもなんとかしてくれるはずだ。

「『一時的な』っていう意味で、別の言いかたはないかな？」ある昼さがり、ヴィクトルは訊ねた。勇利はこちらの肩にもたれて、自分の本に集中していたところだった。彼は頭をもたげ、ヴィクトルのノートブックの、すでに線で消された単語の羅列を覗き込んだ。ふと、勇利の清潔なシャンプーの香りがヴィクトルを撃ち抜く。腹の底からくるくると、4回転フリップでも跳びそうだ。

ヴィクトルの手からペンをとった勇利が、つづったばかりの文章のすぐ横に『儚い』と書けば、ヴィクトルの顔はぱっと明るくなる。

「完璧」と請けあって、ペンを返してもらうとまた書きつづけた。

こうして日々を過ごしていると、ここトーヴィル・コーヴでの時間が期限つきだということを忘れてしまう。もちろんコテージの家主は、いつでもそこを購入できるよう売りにも出しているが、しかしヴィクトルは本来マンチェスターに戻るつもりで賃貸契約をしていた。出版社は『王様とスケーター』につづく作品を待ちわびているし、ヴィクトルもそんな強い期待を感じてスランプに陥っていたわけで、あのときは本当にどうしたらいいのか、わからなかったのだ。

だけど、今はもう違う。思考は新しい可能性へ向かって走り出し、新たな物語と登場人物たちも出番を待っている。読み手を驚かせるべく過去のことは帳消しに、氷奏3部作の成功後という産みの苦しみからも解放され、そして勇利がそばにいてくれて、ヴィクトルは長らく忘れていた自分の言葉への信頼を、今やっと思い出せたのだ。

たとえ紡ぎだす言葉が、時流にあわなくて「愚の骨頂」と批判されたとしても、もう怖くない。

「これ、どう思う？」ヴィクトルは訊いた。勇利が指先で唇をおさえながら目で文章を追うと、眼鏡の奥にあるふたつの眉が、きゅっとかわいらしく寄る。ほどなく、ヴィクトルのペンを手にとって、文章を線で消し、別の言葉を書きつけた。

その言葉を見て、ヴィクトルは声をあげて笑った。「すごく素敵だよ、勇利」そう言うと、勇利は淡く頬を染めた。

しかし勇利も、いつでも一緒に洞窟へ行けるわけではなかった。ときどき気分がすぐれないとか、先約があるとかいった場合だ。ヴィクトルはがっかりした気分をなんとか鎮めて、自分の軽食とタオルを抱えて洞窟へ赴き、そして今日はマッカチンのために早く家に帰ってやろう、と心に決めるのだった。

そんな日は執筆もはかどるが、勇利への想いが烙印のように熱くひりつく。そうして生まれた一文一節が、何かしら自分の物語をつなぐ糸になっているのかもしれないが、それがどのようにして結びつくのか、ヴィクトルにもよくわからなかった。

そんなふうにヴィクトルの隣がぽっかり空いてしまうとき、彼は空虚を埋めようとして、勇利のことを考えた。たやすくもあれば、難解でもある ―― 想像のなかの勇利は、海を見れば瞳がきらきら輝くし、じっと考え込めば眉間にしわができる、なのにヴィクトルはいまだ、もっとも基本的なことは何も知らなかった。たとえば勇利の年齢（セントアンドリュースを卒業していると優子が言っていたから、20代にはなっているはず）、好きな色（たぶん黒か青、勇利がしょっちゅう着ている服の色だ）、それに、彼がずっとこのトーヴィルで生まれ育ったのかどうか。

学びもせず放り出すのは嫌いなたちだった。ヴィクトルがとんでもなく物分かりのいい男だったことなんて、一度だってない。自身の御しがたさのために手綱をとれなくなり見捨てられた作品はたくさんあるが、それも自分でこうしたいと望むとおりには、物語を動かせなくなったからだ。一度、フリップジャンプをしくじって病院に担ぎ込まれたこともあるが、事前トレーニングもなしに回転をダブルからトリプルに変えようとしたのが、そもそもの原因である。彼は（まあ、そっちのほうは少なかったが）ひとときの関係を、燃えあがる蜜月が過ぎ、事がうまくいかなくなれば何もかも捨てることで、ご破算にしてきた。自分はすべてを知りたいのだ、今すぐに。それが達せられないことが苦しみだった。

けれども、勇利がもう少し自分のそばにいてくれるのなら、事はゆっくりでかまわない。いや、そのほうがいい。もし自分の気持ちを抑えられれば、はやる心をしのぐことができたなら、いつか、何かしら応えてくれるはず。勇利は一朝一夕には解くことのできない謎であって、そこまでの道のりだってヴィクトルは楽しみたいと思った。

しかしどんなに勇利が謎めいていても、あの6月の午後、ひとり洞窟からの帰り道までは、ヴィクトルもそんな衝動に駆られることはなかったのだ。まわりをもっとよく見て歩くべきだった、町のこの界隈はいまだ自分にとって慣れない場所なのだ。それでも洞窟へ行くための目印にしている、たとえばルロワの夏の別荘、恋人岬の公園、ボウヒル・レーンの突きあたりにある墓地といったものは、たくさんあった。

道と墓地をへだてる鋳鉄の門まで来たところで、門の奥に人影があることに気づき、ヴィクトルは足を止めた。しばしのあいだ固唾を呑んで待っていると、見覚えのある、ぴょんと跳ねる黒髪が墓石のあいだを歩いていくのが目に入り、どきりと心臓が跳ねあがった。

勇利はここで何をしてるんだ？ ヴィクトルは不思議に思った。墓地の門は開いており、彼はなかへ滑り込むと、そっと身をひそめた。頭の片隅で、こんなことをするんじゃない、今すぐ立ち去れと理性が叫んでいたが、怖いもの見たさの誘惑がまさっていた。

立ちならぶ墓石はどれも古くひび割れて、苔に覆われているものもあった。この原っぱで一番目をひく記念碑は向こうの隅に建つトーヴィル家の納骨堂だが、じゅうぶん離れたここからも、不吉な影となって浮かびあがっている。ケルト十字とヴィクトリア朝のものとおぼしき彫像のあいだを縫ってヴィクトルは進み、距離をとりながら勇利の深い青色の影を追った。

最後に、勇利は墓石のひとつの前で立ち止まって膝をつき、石の汚れをかるく手で払ってから、小さなユリの花束を供えた。ヴィクトルが智天使像の陰から見つめるなか、勇利は祈りを捧げるように長いあいだ頭を垂れていたが、ようやく顔をあげ、そっと墓石に手をあてて、立ち去った。

もう待てなかった。勇利が視界から完全に消えるのを見届けると、ヴィクトルはひそやかに像の陰から出てきて、ユリの花を横たえた石のほうへ歩いていった。そこは小さな区画で、あまりに小さな墓石は子どものものとしか考えられない。大理石でつくられた墓石は時を経て古びてはいるが、両隣のものよりはずっと新しい。

そこに刻まれた文字を見た瞬間、ヴィクトルの心臓は凍りついた。

_勝生 勇利_  
_1993_ _年11月29日 没_  
_―― なぜ 蛍の命は かくも短いのか？_

（つづく）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者より】  
>  …… 説明はします。  
>  のちほど。
> 
> いえ、幽霊の話ではありませんよ。これは『思い出のマーニー』じゃないんですから。  
>  ええそう、勇利は生きてますし、元気ですからご心配なく。このお話ではタイムトラベルで誤魔化したりしませんよ。


	4. みちびき ～revelations～

トーヴィル・コーヴ通信 1993年12月5日版：訃報欄より

**勝生 勇利**

1993年11月29日、勝生利也・寛子夫妻は死産となった長男、勇利くんを喪い、悲しみに暮れました。勇利くんは姉の勝生真利さんを残して、日本にいる多くの親戚友人の愛を受けながらも天に召されました。本日午前 11時、ボウヒル墓地にて家族のみで葬儀が執りおこなわれる予定です。勝生家は献花を辞退し、勇利くんへの思いとともにトーヴィル中央病院産婦人科に謝意をしめしました。

* * *

また雨が降りだした。ヴィクトルはとりとめなく思いをめぐらせた。

椅子の上で背をのばし、あたりを見まわす。トーヴィル・コーヴ公共図書館の地下閲覧室はじゅうぶんな照明があるものの、漆喰塗りの白壁がかもす陰鬱な湿っぽさを追い出すまでには至っていない。こんな小さな図書館が地下にこれほど膨大な蔵書をおさめているなんて、誰が想像できただろう？ ヴィクトルにとってありがたいことに、ここのコレクションには町の広範囲にわたる歴史的資料が含まれており、なかにはトーヴィル・コーヴ通信の過去全号も紙面で保管されていた。

ヴィクトルはこの死亡記事を、5分ほど古い記事に目をとおしてすぐ見つけた。保存のためラミネート加工を施してあったが、角のところが少し剥がれかけている。だが記事そのものは完全な状態だ。

勝生勇利は死産だったとされている。だとすると、今ヴィクトルの頭を悩ませている勝生勇利とは何者か？

記事をひたすらめくっても、そこからは成果がなかった。ほかに子どもが生まれたとか、死亡した勇利に双子の兄弟がいたとかいう記事も、何も見つからない。次に勝生の名が登場したときは、すでに自分もよく知る勇利が記事に載り、白黒写真からもわかるほど興奮ぎみに目を輝かせてプードルの仔犬を腕に抱いていた。オッターソン・プライマリが官民連携で毎年開催しているペット・ショーか何かの記事だ。ヴィっちゃんという名の勇利のプードルが『ベスト・イン・ショー』を獲得したということらしい。

通信のくせに、死亡記事を掲載しておきながら、勝生勇利が奇跡的な復活をとげたことに疑いをもたなかったのか？

ラミネート記事のファイルでいっぱいの書類棚の抽斗を閉めると、ヴィクトルはすたすた席に戻って自分のノートパソコンをバッグにしまった。図書館のWiFi通信は良好だが、30分たつと切断されてしまい再度ログインを余儀なくされる。たくさんの犬に囲まれた、なんとなく見おぼえのある無愛想な司書が来館したヴィクトルにまず渡したログイン案内いわく、この措置は『図書館に入り込んではWiFiを使って日がな一日ポルノを視聴する不届きな輩を防ぐため』とのことである。どれほど有効だか知らないが、図書館の地階へ向かう途中にあった閲覧室の子ども用スペースがやけに空いていたのは、そのせいではないか。

数度クリックしていくと、誕生、結婚、死亡に関する公式の登記簿データベースにたどり着く。勝生のラストネームを探すが、何もなかった ―― 誕生、結婚、死亡すらも。見たところ、死産についての記録は一般公開されていないようだ。

養子縁組の記録をくまなく探そうかというところで、頭のなかの理性がまたヴィクトルに呼びかける。 _お前は何をやってるんだ？_ と、そいつは問いただす。 _勇利に直接訊けばいいものを、なんだってお前はこんなふうにこそこそと、彼の過去を嗅ぎまわってる？_

勇利が俺に話さなきゃならない理由はあるのか？ もし本人が知らされていなかったら？ 個人的な事情に立ち入ろうとしているなんて思われたら？

_なら、彼に隠れて記録を調べているのは、立ち入るとはいわないのかな？_ この理性のささやきに腕があれば、きっと偉そうに腕組みでもしていそうだ。

ヴィクトルはデータベースを閉じた。理性の声がしようがしまいが、自分はまだ知らなきゃならない。訊ねたっていいのだ、先週、墓地のそばを通ったら偶然勇利を見かけたから、どうしたんだろうと思ってね、などとでっちあげて。勇利もそれなら納得する。

荷物をまとめ、図書館の地下から地上階につづく階段をあがった。そそぐ光は自然のものでも、灰色に冷たい。見あげた縦仕切りの窓の外では雨が降りしきり、規則正しいリズムでガラスを叩いている。

ヴィクトルが受付の前を通ると、少なくとも10匹はいる犬を足元にはべらせた、仏頂面の司書がいた。その司書、イ・スンギルという名札をデスクに掲げる彼は書類か何かにかかりきりで、玄関へ向かうヴィクトルには目もくれないのだった。

玄関のすぐ内側に置かれた傘立てから傘を取りあげ、さっと開いて雨のなかを歩きだした。

ゆーとぴあへの、しけた長い道のりを歩いた。午後も遅い太陽を雲が隠し、世界を本来の姿より暗く見せている。旅行者は小さなレストランやカフェのなかに集い、ヴィクトルのように通りへ出て歩く者はほとんどいなかった。

海岸通りを行きながらビジター・センターの脇を過ぎる。休業中だ。桟橋は人っ子ひとりなく、観覧車もメリーゴーランドもひっそりと動かない。薄気味悪い眺めに、ヴィクトルの背を震えが這いのぼる。

海岸通りに並ぶカーニヴァルの閉じたゲームブースを過ぎゆき、アイスクリーム・パーラーではユーリ・プリセツキーが陰気な顔をした黒髪の少年にアイスクリームを用意していたが、あれはたしか数週間前の引っ越しパーティーで勇利と見間違えた男だな、とヴィクトルはぼんやり思い出す。ふと、花中に寄ってクリストフの顔でも見て、一杯ひっかけて気持ちを奮いたたせようかとも思ったが、ゆーとぴあが雨の帳からぬっと姿をあらわすと、彼は肚をきめた。勇利の家族の前で酔態をさらすわけにもいくまい。前回は真利がそれとなく威圧してきたが、今日はうまくとりなしてくれるかもしれない。

ゆーとぴあへ足を踏み入れるとロビーはごった返していた。チェックインやチェックアウトの客が行き来し、真利は受話器を頬にあて、ひっきりなしにかかってくる電話の対応に追われていると見え、勇利の姿は見あたらない。入口そばの傘立てに傘を差し込んで、ヴィクトルはロビーに掲げられた勝生家の写真を、あらためて眺めた。赤ちゃんの頃の勇利の写真 ―― この子は亡くなったほうなのか、それとも今生きているほうなのか？ これまで浮かばなかった疑問とともに、考えがめぐる。

「ヴィクトル！」名を呼ばれてヴィクトルは振り返った。勝生真利が受話器を置き、まっすぐこちらを見ている。「何か御用？」

ヴィクトルは肩をすくめる。「ちょっと、ここのレストランで食事しようかと思って」

真利の目つきは鋭く、信用していないと見えた。「まだ夕食を出せる時間じゃないよ、場所ならあそこだけど」そう言って中央階段の先をしめせば、廊下の突きあたりに暖簾がさがり、その脇にメニューを立てかけた書見台がある。ヴィクトルはぶらりと歩いていってメニューを眺め、レストランおすすめの品、パン粉で揚げたトンカツがのったどんぶり『カツドンのカツ丼』に添えられた愛らしいアザラシの絵を見つけて、思わず笑みがこぼれた。

メニューを閉じたところで首筋にちくりと視線を感じ、振り返ると真利が中年の夫婦と話をしていた。写真を見ていたおかげでわかった ―― 勇利の両親だ。ふたりは真利が話すあいだも、興味深げにこちらを見ている。

ヴィクトルは手を振って笑顔を見せた。男性のほう、利也が手を振り返す。女性のほうも ―― 寛子だ、とヴィクトルの頭脳が助け舟を出す ―― ほどなく一緒にやってきて、その間真利はまだこちらを見やりながら、チェックイン客の対応に入った。

「ニキフォロフさん」こちらの前まできて、寛子がかるく頭をさげた。「やっとお会いできたとですね。はじめまして」彼女の夫も頭をさげ、そのとき、利也の耳に補聴器がおさまっていることにヴィクトルは気がついた。「勇利はずっと内緒にしとったけん、ばってん、来てくださって嬉しかね」

ヴィクトルも笑って、やはり頭をさげた。「こちらこそ」と応じる。「お会いできて嬉しいです」

利也がなにやら手を動かし、それを見て寛子が笑った。動きが勇利のものとは違っている、ということは日本手話かな、とヴィクトルは察した。「ニキフォロフさんは丁寧な方やね、って夫は言っとります」寛子が通訳した。ヴィクトルはにっこりする。

「勉強中です」そう言って、両の手の人差し指を交差させ、右手のほうの指を左手の指のうえで、さっと滑らせた。

「ああ、ごめんね、うちのひとは日本手話しか知らんけん」と、寛子。ヴィクトルは興味をひかれた。

「じゃあ、勇利も日本手話を知ってるんですか？」と訊ねる。

寛子はにっこり、うなずいた。「あの子は小さかときにどっちも覚えたとです。セントアンドリュースのお友達には、勇利は日本訛りのイギリス手話を話すねって言った人もおらすよ」

勇利が子どもの頃のちょっとした話ながら、ヴィクトルの心はふわりと軽くなる。「かわいらしいな」

寛子が笑えば、瞳が勇利とおなじようにきらきらする。「うちでは、お食事処がお客さんがたでいっぱいにならんうちに、夕飯をいただいとります。今からご一緒にどう？」

そんなわけでヴィクトルは、レストランの奥の小さな一角に案内されることとなった。レストランのおおかたを占めるテーブルや椅子と違って、ちんまりとした個室は畳が敷かれ、背の低い食卓、そして座布団が並んでいる。靴を脱ぐと、ヴィクトルは利也と向かいあわせに膝を揃えてすわり、そして寛子は食事を運ぶべくその場を離れた。

ヴィクトルはバッグをおろしたものの、ここでノートブックを出して勇利の父との会話に備えるのは不作法だろうか、と思案する。しかし迷いはすぐに、利也が卓の向かいから、お茶をそそぐ急須の絵と「？」を描いたノートブックを見せてくれたことで解決した。

ヴィクトルはうなずき返した。利也も微笑んで、部屋の向こうへ茶を淹れに立つ。数分とたたず、あたたかい玄米茶の湯呑みふたつを手に戻ってきて、うちひとつをヴィクトルに出した。ヴィクトルは感謝を込めてもう一度うなずくと、ひと口飲んだ。

利也に誤解されなければいいなと思いつつ、ぐっと親指を上げてみせたが、どうやら意味は通じたようだ。利也は返事の代わりににっこり笑うと、自分も熱々の茶をすすった。ノートブックに目を落として、ヴィクトルは息をつく。この疑問を利也にぶつけるなんて、いくらこの人たちが写真のことで何か訊かれると予想していたとしても、難しい。ヴィクトルの絵の腕前からして、うまく形にして描写するのもかなり厳しい。

しばしののち利也はノートブックを手にして、どうにかこうにか言葉をつづる。 **あなたは作家か？**

ヴィクトルはうなずいた。

**あなたは勇利のお気に入りだ、** 書いて利也は、微笑んだ。

ヴィクトルも微笑む。自分のノートブックに書きつけた。 **とても光栄です。** ハートマークも添える。

**私は英語があまりうまくない、でも頑張ります。聞くのも学ぶのも、年をとると難しくなる。** 利也は残念そうだ。 

**英語は自分にとっても第2言語です。とてもお上手ですよ、** とヴィクトル。

**あなたは書いた本で賞を取ったとか、** と利也は笑う。 **お世辞ですなあ。**

**ロシアの学校で習いはじめて、ずっとやめずにいたんです。** 誤解をおそれていた気持ちは和らぎ、ヴィクトルはペン先で唇をとんとん叩いて、訊きたかったことを訊くべきかどうか、考えた。そして、書く。 **勇利のことで、うかがいたいことがあります。**

眼鏡の奥から見つめる利也の眼差しが慎重になった。 **どんなことを？**

ヴィクトルが返事を書こうとしたところで、寛子が料理でいっぱいのお盆を抱えて戻ってきた。皆でつつく前菜の皿のほか、刺身と寿司を利也に、そして大きな器に盛られたカツ丼は、ヴィクトルに。

「勇利が、お出かけに持たせたカツ丼を好いてもらえたって言っとったけん」夫の隣に腰をおろし、寛子は言った。「出来たてのほうが、おいしかですよ！」

「ワオ！」とだけヴィクトルはどうにか言葉を発し、カツ丼を頬張った。彼女の言うとおり。たしかにつくりたてのほうが美味だ。これまで何度も神の食べ物を味わってきたけれど、これは …… まあいい。ひとかじりしたとたん、なかば魂が別次元の高みまで飛んでいくような気がした。

記録的な速さでたいらげたまではよかったが、一気にかき込んだがために、体を動かそうにも身動きができなくなってしまい後悔する。向かいに座る利也が笑い声をたて、いっぽうヴィクトルは両手に顔をうずめて、哀れにうめいた。

「まあ、ヴィっちゃん」寛子が溜め息をつき、ヴィクトルの聞き間違いでなければ、今彼女が口にしたのは勇利が以前飼っていた犬とおなじ呼び名である。「次はゆっくり食べんね？」

ヴィクトルはうめきながら答える。「でなきゃ、もう一生食べないほうが身のためかな」

「しょんなか」と、寛子。「デザートは入りそうかね？」

ヴィクトルはたじろいだ。その姿に寛子と利也がそろって笑い出す。ヴィクトルは目を閉じて、穴があったら入りたい気持ちになる。勇利の両親の手前、いい第一印象を与えたかった。こんなときに勇利が通りかかりでもして、がつがつ食事を貪ったあげく眠気をもよおした自分の姿を見られたりしたら？ 恥ずかしいったらない。

「うちのひとが言っとるばい、勇利のことで訊きたかことがあるとね？」寛子は朗らかだ。ヴィクトルは勇利の両親をじっと見あげ、持ち込んだ面倒事を負う覚悟をきめた。ここまでもてなしてくれた人たちに、ずけずけと立ち入ったことを訊くのか？ バカなことをした。やはり花中に寄って、質問なんてあらいざらいウォッカの瓶底に落っことしてくればよかったのだ。

深く息をついて、彼は言った。「先日、ボウヒル墓地で見かけたものがあるんです」

暴きたてる必要はなかった、というのも急に、勇利の両親が落ちつきをなくしたのだ。ふたりは顔を見あわせ、妙に取り乱した様子で手話を交わす。ヴィクトルはひどく悲しくみじめな気分でそこにいた。越えてはならない一線を越えてしまった。きっと俺はもう、二度と勇利に会わせてもらえないだろうな。

少しして、こちらを見つめた寛子の顔つきは苦しげだった。それを見て自分が怯む筋合いなんてないはずなのに、つらくなる。

「むずかしか、お話ね」寛子が口を開いた。

「すべて話さなくたっていいんです」ほとんど反射的にヴィクトルは言った。「詮索するつもりもありません。ただ、知りたいと思ったんです」

「内輪のことですけん」と寛子。「ばってん、勇利もそんときがきたら自分からあなたにお話ししますけん、わたしたちはそいを望むとです」

「勇利は知っているんですね」言ってからヴィクトルは、自分の頬を張りたくなった。知ってるに決まってるだろ。勇利が自分と同名の人物の墓前に花を供えるところを見てたくせに。

寛子はうなずいた。ヴィクトルは茶をすすり、静かな思いが体にしみわたる。訊ねたいことはまだまだあったが、夫妻を前にして、これ以上ふたりから話を引き出さないほうがいいなと思った。

食事の礼を伝え、コテージへの運搬用に手押し車を1台借りていこうかと思った矢先、突然寛子の顔がぱっと明るくなり、ヴィクトルの背後に向かって手を動かした。もしやと思ってヴィクトルが振り向くと、はたして勇利がそこに立ち、物問うような眼差しをこちらに向けていた。本人が家にいるのに黙って来てしまったな、とヴィクトルはずしりと罪悪感を感じた。いくらレストランへ食事をしに来ただけだとはいえ、勇利のプライバシーを何かしら侵害したような気になってしまう。

勇利はそっとヴィクトルの隣に膝をつき、ヴィクトルのノートブックを引き寄せた。 **ここで何してるの？** 彼は書いた。

ヴィクトルは口元を手でおさえ、勇利のぶんの食事を取りに席を立った寛子を目で追う。嘘をついたところで意味はない。なので、書いた。 **勇利の家族に挨拶しにきたんだ。**

**先に僕に言ってくれればよかったのに。** 勇利はとがめるようにこちらを見たが、表情はやさしい。奇跡的にも、怒っているふうではない。 **知ってたら、ちゃんとした服を着てきたのにさ。**

勇利が着ているグレーのよれよれジャージをみとめて、ヴィクトルの安堵の息が笑いとなって吹き出した。 **俺は好きだよ、** と、ついでにウインクする顔も書き添える。 **とっても魅力的だ。**

勇利はお返しに、真っ赤になった顔を描く。 **このところ一緒に洞窟に行けなくて、ごめんなさい。**

一瞬、数日前に墓地をもうでる勇利の姿がヴィクトルの記憶をかすめた。 **いいんだ、** と書き返す。 **執筆ははかどってるよ！**

その言葉に勇利はにっこり笑い、のばした手をヴィクトルの手とぎゅっと握りあわせたものだから、ヴィクトルの心臓が、ぴょんと強く跳ねる。ここに勇利がいるだけで、心にあったわだかまりは一瞬ながら引っ込む。わからないことがあっても、勇利は今たしかに存在しているのだから、そんな謎ごときで自分の人生にかかわる勇利を否定するべきじゃない、信じるかどうかより、この安らぎにこそ価値がある。それにもし、勇利がもうひとりの自分にからんだ奇妙な立場をわかっているなら、語る権利は彼にあるのだ。ヴィクトルが待てば、いつかは聞かせてくれる。

ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは辛抱づよい男ではない、でも隣にいる勇利が箸で野菜てんぷらをつつく姿を眺めていると、まずはそうするか、と思うのだった。

* * *

夏のコーヴ・コンサート・シリーズ2016

**_真夏の夜のスウィング_ **

演奏：ザ・ハートビーツ・コンボ  
_6_ _月_ _23_ _日_ _PM 8_ _：_ _00_ _～_  
会場：トーヴィル・コーヴ海岸通り  
_PM 6_ _：_ _30_ _～ プレ・ダンスショー_  
（奥川ミナコ ダンススクール生 出演）  
_PM 7_ _：_ _00_ _～ ボールルーム・オン・ビーチ_  
（奥川ミナコ＆チェレスティーノ・チャルディーニ指導によるリンディホップ教室）  
参加自由 ドリンク料金：大人￡7 、16歳未満￡3  


* * *

その週は雨が降りつづいた。折にふれ雨風が弱まったある日、ヴィクトルとマッカチンは食料品を買いに町へ下りていった。

海岸通りを行く途中でふたたび土砂降りにあい、手近な建物に入って雨宿りすることにした。運のいいことに、飛び込んだ先は花中だった。

入口をくぐり、ぱっと髪についた雫を払う。マッカチンも同様に、そしてテーブルを拭き清めるクリストフの姿を見つけて嬉しそうに吠えた。

「マッカ、おすわり」ヴィクトルはひとこと、元気のありあまるプードルがまたよその人間をひっくり返さぬよう、命じた。くうん、と鳴いてマッカチンがしたがい、振り向いたクリストフは笑顔を見せる。

「ヴィクトル！ その様子じゃ、嵐に見舞われたかな？」

ヴィクトルは困りきって笑う。「やっぱりわかった？」

「髪を乾かすものが必要そうだ」クリストフはドアから奥の廊下へ出ていった。バーの気心知れる沈黙のなか、上階から足音が響いてきた。

まもなく、別のドアからひとりの女性が姿をあらわした。「クリストフ！」彼女はドア越しに声をあげた。「お客さんを席にご案内なさいよ！」

ヴィクトルは少しばかり笑った。「大丈夫です、クリスは俺のためにタオルを取りに行ってくれてて」

女性はわずかに眉をひそめた。「あらま、ほんとに」そう言って、ふうと息をついて腕を組む。「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、でしょ？ お噂はかねがね」

ヴィクトルは頭をかしげてみせる。「奥川ミナコさん、ですね？」訊ねて、手を差し出した。

女性は入ってきて握手したが、優雅な歩みはまさにダンサーのそれである。「そうよ」彼女は答えた。

「噂っていうと、どんなことかな？ いい噂だったらありがたいな」ヴィクトルとしてはもう少し心証をよくしたいところだが、今も髪から雫がぽたぽたフローリングの床にしたたるし、マッカチンもぶるん、と毛から飛沫をまき散らして、興味しんしんミナコを見ている。

ふうん、とミナコ。「前に勇利と会ったとき、あいつったらいつまでもヴィクトルの話ばかりしてたもんだから」と返す。「あと、もちろん、あなたの本は読んだわ」

ヴィクトルは微笑む。「いかがでした？」

肩をすくめるミナコ。「いい本だわよ」と答える。「でも、そこは大事なとこじゃないの」

「そうですか」と、ヴィクトル。ミナコが彼に手近なテーブルの椅子を引いてくれ、自身も腰をおろした。ヴィクトルは彼女の向かいに座り、マッカチンははじめて会う人間のもとへいそいそと、さあ撫でてとばかりに寄っていく。ミナコはじっと考えにふけりながら犬の頭を撫で、まっすぐヴィクトルを見つめる。

「勝生勇利のこと、あなたはどこまで知ってるのかしら？」ミナコは訊ねた。

ヴィクトルはそわそわ落ちつかなくなった。「それはつまり……」口を開くが、いえ、とミナコは首を振った。

「あいつが自分の何を話そうが、あたしには関係ないことだし、あいつのことでこっちが出しゃばるつもりもない」ミナコは言った。「ただね、あなたがもう知ってるかどうかが気になってるの」

「いや」機械的に答えながらヴィクトルは、以前ボウヒル墓地で見たあの墓石のことと関係しているのだろうか、と疑問がわいた。「でも、それが何か問題かな？」

ミナコは自分の口を覆い、かぶりを振った。「そうじゃないわ」と答える。「でも、そうだと考える人もいるでしょうね」

「じゃあ、そいつらこそ本当の彼を知ってるわけじゃないし、彼がどんな子かわかってるわけでもないんだろう」言いながらヴィクトルは、そんな自分もいまだ信念が揺らぐような心持ちがした。結局、俺はただ勇利のことを盲信しているだけなのだ、それも、勇利がまだ自分を裏切っていないというだけの理由で。まるで、カツドンと遊ぶときマッカチンが危ない目に遭うはずないと信じるのに似ている ……。

（そういえば、最近カツドンの姿を見ていない ……）

「あいつを信じる？」問いかけるミナコは、こちらを見さだめようとしている。自分のあずかり知らぬことで試されているような気分だ。「たとえ勇利が本当はなんなのか、このまま知らなくても？」

ヴィクトルはうなずいた。息をするのとおなじくらい、たやすいことだ。「べつに、人殺しをしたってわけじゃないんだろ？」冗談めかしてはみたが、心の底で自分に言い聞かせていた。

ミナコが口元をおさえる。「いいえ」どことなく長い間をおいて、言った。さらにヴィクトルが訊ねようと口を開いたとき、階段を下りてくる足音が聞こえ、タオルを手にしたクリストフが入ってきた。

「ごめん、戻るのに手間どって！」ブロンド男は声をかけつつ小さいほうのタオルをヴィクトルに渡し、大きいほうは広げてマッカチンを拭いてやる。見守りながらヴィクトルは、『気をきかせて』やろうとしたマッカチンが体を震わせ、クリスに雫をめいっぱい振りかける光景に、にっこりした。ぶるるる、とクリストフが言って楽しそうにプードルを睨めば、ヴィクトルも声をあげて笑ってしまう。いくつになっても、マッカチンはみんなに愛されてる。

「お年寄りだけど、元気な子だね」そう言ってクリストフは、マッカチンから最後の一滴までかぶった姿で立ちあがる。使用済みの大きなタオルと一緒に、先ほどヴィクトルに髪を拭くよう渡した小さなタオルも受けとった。「叔母の飼ってた犬が年をとったときは、ここまでやんちゃじゃなかったよ」

「マッカチンは永遠の仔犬だね」ヴィクトルはそう言い、手をのばして犬の耳のうしろを掻いてやった。わふ、とマッカチンも応えて吠える。テーブルを挟んだ向こうでは、ミナコがあいまいな笑みを浮かべて彼らのやり取りを眺めていた。

「何か飲み物をお出ししましょ」少ししてミナコが口を開き、クリストフへ視線を送った。意図を汲みとったクリストフは、調理スペースにタオルを置くとすみやかにバーへ入る。ヴィクトルはグラスを持ちあげうなずいて、クリストフはすぐいつものウォッカ・トニックの用意にかかった。

「ありがとう」礼を言ったヴィクトルに、クリストフは飲み物をコースターに据えて出し、席をはずした。コースターをためつすがめつ見てみると、表側はトーヴィル・コーヴを描いた水彩画、裏側にはクリスピーノ・ワイナリーのロゴが入っており、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。酒を飲むあいだもミナコはこちらを観察していたが、その表情は読めない。

「勇利はあなたといて幸せそうよ」間をおいて、ミナコは言った。「勇利はね」彼女が何か言い足そうとしたので、ヴィクトルは眉をあげて続きをうながした。「あいつはときどき、あたしのスタジオへダンスしにくるの、その …… 泳げないときはね。その前に何度か来てたときは、まさかあそこまでダンスに熱中するとは思わなかった。新しい動きを覚えることによ。しまいには、どんなふうにヴィクトルと出会ったかって話をいつまでもしゃべってた」

風船が胸いっぱいにふくらんでいくようだった。前にこんなに心が軽やかになったのは、いつだったろう。もう地上に降りたくない、そんな気持ちであることはたしかだ。

「聞いてちょうだい、ヴィクトル」ミナコの瞳は懇願の色をたたえていた。「あいつを大事にしてやって。もしこれが、あなたの書く本にかかわることなら、今すぐ勇利に言うの ―― あなたに全部打ち明けてしまったあとで、あいつが後悔する前に」

「本のこととは無関係だよ」ヴィクトルは答え、またひと口、酒を含んだ。

「じゃあ約束して、もし勇利が何か ―― 何かあなたに話したら ―― 信じてやって。そして何があっても、あいつに誠意を尽くすのよ」

ミナコの言うことは謎だらけで、いくらか大げさでもあった。しかしその口ぶりにこもった懇願は、まるでヴィクトルが勇利の命を握っているとでも言いたげだ。そんなことがありえるのか、それとも勇利に近づくすべての者に、ミナコはこんな言葉をかけるのだろうか。しかし意味は呑み込めなくとも、勇利を傷つけてしまえば自分だって生きてはいけない、ということは承知していた。

よって、彼はうなずいてグラスを干した。雨模様だった外は明るくなり、雲間から午後の太陽がわびしく覗き、ひとすじの光を投げかけている。ヴィクトルは席を立ち、財布を出した。

「おいしかったよ、ごちそうさま」ミナコに礼を言った。「これからマッカと買い出しに行かなきゃならなくてね」

「今日のはあたしの奢りよ」と、ミナコ。「また会いましょ」

ヴィクトルはありがたくうなずくと、マッカチンと連れだって、ちりんとドアのベルを鳴らしてバーを出た。

* * *

**スコットランド トーヴィル・コーヴに居住するゼニガタアザラシにみられる社会行動の比較**

スコットランド ハイランド＆諸島大学、トーヴィル・カレッジ海洋研究所 イ・スンギル  
スコットランド トーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観察グループ 西郡優子  
同助手 スコットランド トーヴィル・コーヴ カー・アカデミー 南健次郎

この研究論文は、スコットランドのトーヴィル・コーヴにおける、東大西洋亜種のアザラシ類（P.v.vitulina）の回遊行動について扱う。トーヴィル・コーヴおよびその付近地点はP.v.vitulinaの出没海域として知られるが、アザラシの多数が一箇所にとどまらないいっぽう、ある1頭のアザラシはそれと正反対の行動をとっている。研究チームはこのカツドンと名づけた23才オスのアザラシ、およびカツドンがとどまるトーヴィル・コーヴに出没する他のアザラシについて、2014年夏の繁殖期から換毛期を経た2015年秋にかけて観察を続けた。観察の結果わかったのは、カツドンはしばしば、出没する他のアザラシのグループと1～2日接触してもその後、孤独になろうとする傾向があることで、他のグループとの社会的交流の機会を拒んでいるように見られたことだ。この一貫した孤立的な行動は、なぜカツドンが16年間も番いや子をつくらずトーヴィル・コーヴにとどまり続けているのか、解明する手掛かりになるかもしれない。

（つづきを読む…）

* * *

嵐の空は週末にようやく晴れわたり、ヴィクトルもまた洞窟へ足を運ぶことにした。今日は勇利も一緒で、寛子が持たせてくれたピクニックのバスケットを提げ、ショートパンツに半袖の上着を羽織り、その下にはアザラシのイラストが入ったＴシャツを着ている。足元の危険な崖っぷちの道から目を離すな、やさしい朝日を顔に浴びて目の前を軽やかに跳ねていく勇利に気をとられるな、とヴィクトルはしっかり己に言い聞かせる。

洞窟に着くと、ヴィクトルはブランケットを広げて執筆をすべく座り込み、勇利もバスケットの品を出してからヴィクトルの隣に腰を落ちつければ、ふたりのあいだには数センチほどの空間しかなく、そばにいる勇利の体のぬくもりを強烈に意識してしまうくらい距離が近い。こちらから触れんばかりに体を近づけてみれば、心臓が胸郭のうちでひどく暴れる。勇利は身を引かない。むしろ向こうもおなじように身を寄せてきて、ことんとヴィクトルの肩に頭をのせた。ヴィクトルの哀れな心臓が跳ねあがる。

今回勇利は自分用のノートブックを持ってきて、会話の走り書きやら落書きやらのページをぱらぱらめくっていき、まっさらな紙面を広げた。ヴィクトルがそれとなく目の隅で見ていると、勇利は眉を寄せて何か書きはじめ、唇のあいだからピンク色の舌先がちらりと飛び出した。とたんに文章に集中しにくくなってしまい、意識をなんとか自分の紙の上に向けつつ、その実ずっと勇利の存在が片隅にちらついた。そのくせ彼のことを頭から追い出すなんて絶対にしたくない、と思っている自分に驚く。

したがって彼は思いをページへ、つづった言葉のなかへにじませる。理路整然とはしていないが、少なくとも詩的ではある。そんなふうに言葉に没頭していき、手が痛みをおぼえ空気をもとめて浮かびあがってくるまで、深くのめり込んだ。

かたわらの勇利のぬくもりが消えていることに気づいたのは、そのときだった。勇利のノートブックはブランケットの上に、ふたりの昼食は手つかずのまま、そして彼の靴がヴィクトルのすぐ横に揃えてあった。なのに勇利自身はいなくなっている。

まず直感的にヴィクトルは岩場へ目をやった。しかし勇利はどこにも、いない。ノートブックを見ると、ページが開いていたので、ひょいと取りあげた。

_泳ぎに行ってくる。すぐ戻ります。 Ｙ_

Ｙの字の隣には小さなハートマークが添えられ、ヴィクトルは微笑んでノートを閉じると、元のところへ戻す。もしもこの洞窟から安全に泳ぎにいけると知ってる者がいたら、それこそ勇利だな。今ここで勇利を追いかけたって、自分のほうが怪我をするだけだ。

なので彼は座りなおし、不安をおぼえながらも、洞窟の向こう側で荒れ狂うように巌を叩く波を眺めた。波がつづけざまに浜へうねるいっぽう、ヴィクトルは芽ばえてくる不安をおさえようとつとめた。勇利は今どんな状況にあるんだろう？ たとえば怪我をして、助けをもとめているとしたら？ レオをここへ呼んだほうがいいだろうか。こんなとき、ライフセーバーならどうすべきか知ってるはずだ。ヴィクトルが唯一経験した心肺蘇生法といえば、『ブレードに愛をのせ』の取材で人工呼吸人形を使ってみたことくらいだから、勇利にまともな処置をしてやれる自信はない。

勇利に口から口へ呼吸、とかいう諸々の事情はさておいて、ヴィクトルは思考のウサギ穴から無理やり脱け出すと、また執筆に頭を切り替えようとした。わずか数語ひねり出したところで脳のほうが参ってしまい、ぱっと彼は立ちあがるとまっすぐ岩場のほうへ向かった。

満ちる潮が足のすねにまでかかり、丈の短いパンツをはいてきてよかったなとヴィクトルは思った。岩場まできたところで、勇利の衣服と眼鏡がすべてきっちりたたまれて、海の飛沫を浴びてそこに置かれているのに気づいた。

服を手にとって、巌へ鋭く視線を走らせる。勇利は最初にどうやってここまでのぼったんだ？ こんな場所から、いったいどこへ？ もっと見通しのきく場はないかと、彼はぎこちない動きで岩をよじのぼった。

岩は海水で滑りやすく、ヴィクトルは腰をおとして慎重に移動した。遠く海を見渡し、目を凝らして勇利の見慣れた黒髪を探す。いない。

「落ちつけ」ぶつぶつと自分に語りかける。「勇利はたぶん今、水に潜ってるんだ」

だが水中にいるとしたら、事はさらに悪い。ヴィクトルは大きく息を吸い、速まる心臓をおさえようとする。そこへ黒い頭がぴょこんと波から現れたのでぎょっとしたが、近づいてくるとそいつはアザラシの頭で、人間のものではなかった。

「カツドン！」正気の沙汰とは思えないが、ヴィクトルは叫んだ ―― アザラシに英語がわかるわけない ―― 「カツドン、助けてくれ！」

アザラシがそばまで泳いできた。ヴィクトルの心臓がどきりと跳ねる。

「カツドン、おまえに理解できるかどうかわからないけど ―― 」ヴィクトルはふっと言葉を切る。どうしようもなくバカげているが、それでも、どうしようもなく差し迫っているのだ。「5月の嵐のとき、おまえが俺を救ってくれたことは知ってる ―― あのときはありがとう ―― ところでさ、黒い髪をした人間を見なかった？ 俺が今ここに持ってるから、たぶん服は着てない ―― 海の底かどこかにいなければいいんだけど？」

アザラシはこちらに首をのばし、賢そうな深い色の瞳でヴィクトルの瞳をじっと覗き込んだ。ヴィクトルの頬が熱くなってくる。

「ごめん、俺はいったい何をやってるんだろうな。アザラシに話しかけるくらいなら、レオに連絡するべきだろうに」ヴィクトルはぎゅっと手のなかの衣服を抱きしめて、勇利のひんやりと冷たい青縁の眼鏡に、唇を押しつけた。服にはまだ勇利のにおいが残っていたが、この香りもこれきりでなければと狂おしく願う。カツドンを見やり、ヴィクトルは嘆息した。「もしも俺の話してることがわかるなら、どうか、頼む」そして、大きく息を吸う。「俺にとってあの子は、かけがえのないひとなんだ。どうか彼を探して」

カツドンのなめらかな黒い頭が波のなかへ消えた。ヴィクトルは息をつく。波がまた岩塊に砕け、潮煙が顔に散った。彼はのろのろとそこから這いおりて、洞窟の岩場の脇、足首が水に浸かるあたりまで来てから、スマートフォンを出してレオを呼ぼうとした。

連絡しようとしたまさにそのとき、岩の陰から別の頭がひょっこり現れた。ヴィクトルは目をぱちくりさせ、スマートフォンをおろす。出てきたのは勇利で、髪から雫が目元に落ちかかり、岩の上に立ちあがろうと胸をそらし ……。

おっと。

彼は全身びしょ濡れだった。そして全身、素裸だった。ヴィクトルが衣類を抱えていたせいなのではあるが。

勇利が目にかかる髪をさっと手でかきあげると、急にヴィクトルは勇利へ服を返したくない欲がわきあがってしまい、いや、だって、そりゃもう、うっとりするような眺めなわけだ。手をのばし、勇利のやわらかな腹に触れてみたい、内なる鼓動を掌に感じ、指をするりと下へあそばせて、勇利のへそ、さらにその下でつややかに黒くからまる ――

と、勇利がじっとこちらを凝視していることに気がつき、意に反して、ヴィクトルの全身の血潮が一気に下へ大移動した。服のかたまりをずらして己の膨張を勇利の目から隠したが、自分の顔が真っ赤になっていることはわかる。

勇利はヴィクトルの窮状になど、まるで気づいていないようだ。彼は両手を胸に当てて、さっとおろすしぐさを2回つづけると、次いでヴィクトルが抱える衣服を、まさか人が股間をごまかすのに使っているとは露知らず、指さした。うっと息を呑んだヴィクトルは、絶望的に勇利の顔を見つめるだけである。

勇利はちょっとうなだれて、また服を指さすと、お願い、と手を動かした。

ヴィクトルは服を抱えたまま歩みより、勇利に渡した。「タオルは使わなくて大丈夫？」訊きながら、張りつめた声が出た自分に嫌気がさす。眼鏡をかけてない勇利がかなりの近眼らしいことに、今ほど感謝したことはない。「服を着るのに、びしょ濡れのままじゃ気分がよくないんじゃないかな」

勇利は棒切れをつかむみたいに両の拳を握ると背後にまわし、体のうしろで互い違いに斜めに動かしてから、片方の手を遠くへのばしながら上に向けて、ぱっと開いた。

「持ってきてないの？」と、ヴィクトル。勇利はうなずいた。「泳ぎにいくのに、タオルを持ってこなかったのかい？」それに見たところ、水着もないようだ。べつにヴィクトルは勇利が生まれたままの姿で海に入るからといってどうこう言う気はないが、しかしこの男は事あるごとに、こちらを驚かせてくれる。

勇利から離れようとした刹那、ボウヒル墓地で見た墓石のことが頭をよぎったが、着替える勇利のことを察して、くるりと背を向ける。しばしののち、腕をとんとん叩かれて、振り向けば着替えをすませた勇利が、どう、とにっこり笑っていた。

欲情が早く鎮まることを願いつつ、ヴィクトルは息を吸って、戻ろうか、と勇利をブランケットへ導いた。

ふたりは静かに昼食をとり、そのあいだも勇利の頬はうっすらピンクに色づいていた。今はもう眼鏡をかけているが、彼はそっとうかがうようにヴィクトルの顔を見つめ、それがヴィクトルにはとてもありがたかった。

昼食を終える頃にはヴィクトルは本来の状態におさまったが、とはいえ岩の上で水をしたたらせた勇利の輝かしい裸体が頭から離れない。今夜は眠れそうにない、これは確実だな。

勇利は弁当箱とカトラリーを片づけるとブランケットの上に足を投げ出し、のんびりミカンを剥きはじめた。瞳はきらきらと楽しそうで、それがふとこちらを向けば、はっとヴィクトルも深く息を呑む。これはもう一睡もできないぞ。少し身じろぎして、あわててノートブックとペンを手元に回収した。

ほどなく、執筆を試みていた哀れな自分の腕を、とんと叩かれたので彼は目をあげる。勇利がミカンをひと房つまんで、にっこりしている。ヴィクトルは口を開け、口にミカンを入れてくれる勇利の頬がぱっと赤らんだ。

こんなに甘いと感じたことなんて今までない。最初のためらいがなくなると、勇利は怖気づくことなく残りのミカンをヴィクトルの口に運んだ。舌に甘くひろがる果汁を味わって、勇利が近づくたびに、ぱっと小さな風味がはじける。最後のひと房がこちらの唇に触れた折、勇利の体がヴィクトルの腿にぴったりくっついて、顔なんてもう数センチの近さである。

最後のミカンを口で受けとるヴィクトルだが、ぱくりと勇利の指ごと口に含んで、ゆるやかに指の先を舐めた。勇利の指は潮の香とミカンの酸味をかすかにまとっていたが、そんな彼が首まで真っ赤になって、あたたかい茶色の瞳がさっと色濃くなれば、何よりも甘い味に思える。

ヴィクトルがふと口角をあげて、ぽん、と小さく音たてて指を解放してやると、はっと勇利が息を詰まらせた。これくらいしなきゃ割にあわない、勇利もこんなに俺を悩ませたんだからさ。

（それどころでない怖ろしい事故だってありえたのだ。ヴィクトルだってべつに狭量な男じゃない）

「なんで泳ぎにいくって、俺に知らせてくれなかったの？」ヴィクトルは訊ねた。勇利は片眉をあげ、ノートブックを持ちあげると先ほど自分が書き残していったページを見せた。ヴィクトルは首を横に振る。「いや、勇利がノートに書き置きしてくれたことは知ってるよ。その、俺が書いてるとき、何かで注意を引いてくれてもよかったんだよ？」

**集中してるみたいだったから、** と勇利は書く。 **邪魔したくなかったんだ。**

ヴィクトルは自分のノートブックを開いて、書く。 **勇利がいるのに邪魔なんてことはないよ。**

ふふ、と勇利は笑う音をたてて、返す。 **ヴィクトルに心配かけるつもりはなかったんだよ？ 僕も考え事をしたいと思って。水のなかにいるといい考えが浮かぶんだ。**

ヴィクトルは笑顔になる。 **よくわかる。でも心配したよ、ここの岩場はごつごつしてるから。勇利が怪我でもするんじゃないかと気が気じゃなかった。**

**僕なら大丈夫、** と勇利。少ししてつけくわえる。 **でも、ヴィクトルは僕のこと気にかけてくれるんだね。**

**気にするよ、当たり前だろう。** ヴィクトルは少々眉間にしわをつくりつつ、勇利へ書いてやる。 **俺がついていながら勇利が怪我なんてしたら、もうどうしたらいいかわからないよ。**

**スピードスケートする水泳選手のヒロインの本を書いたとき、溺れた人の心肺蘇生手順をばっちり調べたって話を聞いたけど。** 勇利は書いてよこしながら、怪訝そうに眉を寄せた。

ヴィクトルは笑い出す。 **まあね、でもそんなの、今日俺が 感じたこととは、比べものにならないよ。**感じた、の部分にぐりぐり下線を引いてやると、勇利はトマトも顔負けに赤くなる。そんな彼にヴィクトルは微笑み、勇利のほうはちょっと右手で顔を隠して、書きつけた。

**心配かけてごめんなさい。**

くす、とヴィクトルは笑った。 **心配したよ、アザラシにまで助けをもとめたくらいだ。**

勇利は鼻を鳴らす。 **知ってる、** と答えた。

**じゃあ、俺がカツドンに話しかけてたの、聞いてたの？** ヴィクトルは問うた。

勇利は口を覆った。ぎゅうと眉を寄せながら、書く。 **うん、** 間をおいて、 **聞いてた。**

ヴィクトルはやさしく勇利をひじでつついた。「じゃあ、何も心配することなんてなかったんじゃないか！」と声をあげる。

勇利は肩をすくめ、書いた。 **ごめんね？**

「こいつ！」ヴィクトルは息巻く。それでも腹は立たなかった。少しは立ったかもしれないが、浮かれた気持ちのほうがまさり、ついいたずら心を起こして、手をのばすと勇利の脇腹をさっと撫でてやった。

勇利の腰がぴくんと引けて、手の指がもじもじ、くすぐったそうにヴィクトルが触れたあたりをかばった。眉をあげたヴィクトルがまたくすぐってやると、勇利は大笑いしながら身もだえて、それでも声は出てこないのだった。

ヴィクトルがまた少しくすぐるうちに、勇利が掌で制した。そうして呼吸をととのえる勇利を眺める。勇利はすっかりヴィクトルにもたれて、上半身をほぼこちらの膝にあずけた。勇利がまたいくらか身動きしてヴィクトルの膝に頭をのせると、ヴィクトルの心臓がくるくるとフリップをきめる。

ふむ、と勇利は物問いたげに片眉をあげると、ぐっと親指を上げた。ヴィクトルもうなずきをもって応える。にっこり笑い、手をおろしてこちらを見あげた勇利は、これまで見たことがないくらいあけっぴろげで、それで …… まあ、ヴィクトルは我慢できなくなったわけだ。手をのばして、勇利の目にかかる髪をそっとかきあげると、その指で勇利の頬をなぞる。触れる指先に勇利は頬を寄せ、微笑んでいた。

こうして腰をおろしたままふたりは午後を過ごし、ヴィクトルは書き、勇利はヴィクトルが書いたものを読み、やがて日が傾きはじめて黄昏を迎える頃には、ヴィクトルは10ページ以上を文章で埋め、その膝の上で勇利は寝息をたてていた。

歩いて帰るべく勇利を起こさなければならないのだが、揺り起こしたときの勇利の不満げでぞんざいな手の動きに、ヴィクトルはつい微笑んだ。疲れていてさえ勇利はかわいくて、もうこのまま一晩じゅうここで過ごしてもいいかな、とほんの少し思ってしまう。

いつかまた今度ね、とヴィクトルは心のなかでつぶやき、もう一度勇利を揺さぶる。今度はもうちょっと進展し、身を起こした勇利はバスケットに荷物をまとめた。それでもまだうとうとしていたのでヴィクトルは彼に靴を履かせてやらねばならず、小道をのぼって家に帰るあいだも、勇利はずっとヴィクトルに寄りかかったまま歩いていた。

ヴィクトルはまったく、気にならなかった。

* * *

_トーヴィル在住作家の作品展 トーヴィル・コーヴ タウンホール_

チャールズ・フレイザー（1864年生）  
**ダンスをするアザラシ** （1891） 油彩・カンヴァス

イアン・ハンレッティ（1895年生）  
**早朝、トーヴィルの漁師たち** （1914） 油彩・カンヴァス

シニード・ケイラー（1938年生）  
**氷霧の恋人岬にいるアザラシ** （1969） 水彩・紙

勝生利也（1962年生）  
**ティー・クリッパー号** （2008） ボトルシップ

クリストフ・ジャコメッティ（1991年生）  
**スコットランドハリネズミの習作** （2014） プロジェクション印刷

ゲオルギー・ポポーヴィッチ（1991年生）  
**眠れる王子の物語** （2016） ミクストメディア・カンヴァス

* * *

暗室というものがいかに気味悪い場所か、ヴィクトルはすっかり失念していた。

クリストフが彼を説き伏せてようやく連れてきたのである。ここは花中が入っている建物の地下室だ。クリストフとミナコがバーの上階に居を構えていることからすれば、これまでバーに出入りする者が誰もここへ招かれなかったのが不思議なくらいだ。もし9時～5時の勤務生活を送ることがあったら、自分のためのひとときは朝の光のなかで使いたいものである。

今はもう、そんな時間を執筆に費やしてはいない。ヤコフは日に2度の電話をすでにあきらめ、週に1度にとどめていた。ヴィクトルは新作の詩がどうとか話を振ってみたが、ヤコフはどうにかしてヴィクトルから長編小説をひねり出させるつもりらしい。

と、少しして頭から考え事を追い払う。クリストフが写真の現像手順を見せてくれているのだ。ヴィクトルはうわの空で、じわじわ部屋に充満する金属臭がやけに気になってくる。現像用の薬品のにおいがどれほど強烈かも忘れていた。

引きのばし機にかけた印画紙を現像液に浸していくクリストフを眺める。現像液で満たしたトレーを揺するのを手伝って、ほどなく、紙の上に見知ったアザラシの輪郭が現れはじめ、ヴィクトルの目は釘づけになった。

「で、手に入れたのはカツドンの写真ってことかい？」と訊く。

ちらとクリストフは笑う。「そうさ」と認める。「先週、数頭のゼニガタアザラシの群れに囲まれてたんだ」

「仲間ができたのかな？」ヴィクトルは訊ね、そのあいだクリストフは印画紙を停止液に移す。

「群れと少し一緒にいたけど、しばらくしたらオスの1匹と争いをはじめたみたいでね、いなくなったんだ」クリストフは肩をすくめる。「カメラにおさめたのはそのうちの一場面だよ、もし残りのネガの現像がすむまで待てるなら、お目にかけるよ」

「俺なら大丈夫」ヴィクトルは言い、紙上の輪郭に目を落とす。「カツドンは怪我をした？」少しして訊いた。

「どうだろうね？」とクリストフ。「まあ、かなり派手な喧嘩だったね。それにカツドンはアザラシとしては年長だし ―― もう23才なんだ、それにオスのゼニガタアザラシで25年以上生きた話はあまり聞かない」彼は印画紙を定着液へ移動させる。「それでもあの年齢にしては見た目がいいね、俺に言わせれば。身のこなしなんて若いアザラシにもひけをとらない。魔法みたいだよ」

そうだね、とヴィクトルもつぶやいて、定着液のなかで揺らめくカツドンの輪郭を見つめた。しばしおいて、クリストフは印画紙を水洗にかけると、そのまま洗い流しておく。ヴィクトルも近づいて、流水が写真から薬品を洗い落としていくのを見つめる。カツドンの姿が、赤い薄明かりにちらちら反射していた。

「カツドンがただのアザラシじゃないかも、って考えてる？」間をおいてヴィクトルは訊ねた。うーん、とクリストフはこちらの眼差しを吟味する。

「いいや」クリストフは言った。「ただのアザラシじゃない、って断言しよう。カレッジ附属の海洋研究所の学生たちは、カツドンがここへ来るよその群れのアザラシとは習性がまるで違うと論文で山ほど書いてる。カツドンがほかのアザラシとの交流を避けたり争ったりなんて、何も今にはじまったことじゃないんだ」

「じゃあ、縄張り意識が強いのかな」とヴィクトル。

「いや、たいていはほかのアザラシとうまくやってる。カツドンだけがトーヴィル・コーヴを我が家として棲みついてるから、要はほかの群れと一緒にここを離れたりしないってことなんだ。特別ほかのアザラシに対して気が荒いわけじゃない」

「繁殖期だからよそのアザラシに攻撃的なだけなのかも」考え込みつつヴィクトルは言った。

クリストフは鼻を鳴らす。「俺だって、発行される新聞や資料には全部目をとおしてるよ。それこそどの大学の学生も困惑してるんだ。カツドンがここに棲みついてから16年が経つようだけど、一度だって繁殖行動らしきものは見せちゃいない」そこで彼は少し言葉を切った。「それに君にキスしてた動画の、あのかわいい振舞いにしたって、繁殖行動のたぐいじゃないと俺は思うね」

「なるほどね」と、ヴィクトル。「ひとまず予定に『ご両親に挨拶にいく』なんて入れる心配はないわけだ」

ふむ、とクリストフ。「君も一度、その目で資料をたしかめておくといい」少しして、言った。「きっとそのほうが理解しやすいよ」

ヴィクトルもうなずいた。クリストフの頭に思案がめぐるのを見たような気がして、このうえさらにヴィクトルがもつ考えで疑いを助長したくなかった。なので水底でゆらゆら揺れる写真に視線を落とし、ボウヒル墓地でのことを考えまいとした。

処理をすませて乾かすと、クリストフはその写真をヴィクトルにくれた。暗室の赤い灯のもと、カツドンの毛皮は星々を刻んだ夜空のごとく浮かびあがっていた。写真を見れば見るほど、クリストフの言葉が真実味を帯びてくる。 _カツドンはただのアザラシじゃない。_ アザラシにだってその種にふさわしい知性、たとえば縄張りをかまえたり、魚の捕らえかたや番いを魅了するわざがあるかもしれない ―― しかしカツドンには、それ以上のものがある。なにか『魔法みたいな』。

まるで、人間のような。

ぎくっとヴィクトルは息を呑む。「クリストフ」言葉が口をついて出て、かすれ声となって響いた。

「ん？」応じる金髪の男は、薬品を容器へ戻す作業に余念がない。酢酸のにおいがヴィクトルの鼻孔にまとわりつく。

においの刺激に鼻をつまむ。「図書館の閉館時間、何時だっけ？」

* * *

**図書館利用規則**

  1. 開館時間は絶対なり。すべからくあるべし。夏期は午後6時閉館とす。御存じのとおり、当方も海へ行きたし。真夏に館にこもりて本をひもとく謂われなし、ご所望とあらばトーヴィル・カレッジ図書館を利用されたし。かの者らは異教の者を拒まず。


  1. 図書館では静寂を愛すべし。50デシベルを超過する音は神経を摩耗させると心得よ。「厳禁」と明記せぬ理由は、当方が騒音の主による音量数値を逐一測る暇など無きゆえなり。


  1. 飲食するべからず。水入りのフタ付容器のみ持込みを許可す。図書館の所蔵品に食べ物の染みがつくのは、当方には許しがたきことなり。アレうんぬんを機器キーボードより除去せねばならぬのは、さらに許しがたし。飲食によりアレうんぬんを館内に散らしたあかつきには、以後1年間、図書館の出入りを禁ずるものなり。


  1. 当方の許可なく犬に触れるべからず。うち幾頭は活動的にして、歯が頑健なり。利用者の愚かなる振舞いにより怪我をこうむりても、当方は一切責任を負わぬものとする。


  1. 図書館のWiFi利用により映像または音楽を再生する際は、ヘッドホンを装着されたし。持参なき場合、受付にて貸出可能なり。


  1. 物陰における抱擁・接吻行為を禁ず。卑猥なる行為、それに準ずる行為もまた同様。かような行為を目撃せしめた者はただちにトーヴィル・コーヴ通信へ連絡され、その者の社会的信用は失墜するものと心得よ。



* * *

閉館の30分前に、ヴィクトルはなんとか図書館の玄関をくぐると、手にまだカツドンの写真を握ったまま階下の書架で本をあさりはじめた。

ニコライ・プリセツキー編『トーヴィル・コーヴの幽霊物語』を見つけ、書架から引き出すと、灯台の幽霊の章を開く。うちひとつは、うら若い乙女が海へ出ていった恋人を追って溺れ、男の秘密を知ってしまった物語だ。ヴィクトルは息を吸い、指先で文章を追っていくと、こう記されていた。

_…_ _娘は、恋人が秘密の岩の割れ目から、なめらかな灰色のアザラシ皮を出すのを見た。_

ヴィクトルの呼吸が苦しくなった。そのまま読みすすめる。恋人は娘が自分を尾けてきていたと知ると、何も言わず毛皮に身をつつみ、水のなかへ消えた。

 _『セルキー』_ 灰色の乙女は息を呑み、ヴィクトルも乙女とともにおなじ言葉をつぶやいて、ばたんと本を閉じた。

積みあげた本の背表紙を指でなぞる ―― オークニー諸島の、フェロー諸島の、アイルランドの伝説 ―― 思いつくままに書架から引っ張り出してきた何冊もの本だ。周囲にはいくつも本の山が築かれており、閉館時間になってスンギルがここへ下りてきたら殺されかねないが、そのあいだも彼は座って夢中で本をめくっては、目次を追い、重要な言葉を探した。項目の見当をつけると、ページを繰り、ひとつひとつ貪るように読む。

 _『わたしは陸（おか）に上がった者』_ ヴィクトルは口のなかでつぶやく。 _『わたしは海にすむセルキー_ _……』_

繰り広げられる傷心と裏切りの物語、隠してきた出自、伴侶や子どもたちからも守ってきた秘密。圧倒されるほどの喪失が、すべての伝説、詩、物語からにじみ出てくる。ヴィクトルの指が、1冊に挿画されたセルキーの女の姿をなぞり、胸のうちで心臓が大きく脈打つ。こんなこと信じられるか？ これが目と鼻の先で起きている謎に、もっとも辻褄のあう説明だっていうのか？

謎めいた若者が、死産だった赤子の名をかたって、借りものの人生を生き、自分に命を与えてくれた子どもの墓にもうでて、花を捧げている。

謎めいた若者、沈黙に身を置きながらもくるくる表情が変わり、波から生まれるように浜へあがってきて、陽光が彼の肌に残った雫を、真珠のごとくきらめかせる。

 _勝生勇利、君は誰だ？_ ヴィクトルはまだふたたび考えていた。ぼんやりするうち、手のなかの本が床に滑り落ちたが、拾いあげる気は起きなかった。

あまりにもふざけた、現実離れした話だ。なのにあまりにも、もっともらしい。勇利とあのアザラシはだいたいおなじ年齢で、好きな食べ物もおなじ、振舞いもそっくりだ。以前カツドンに命を救われたが、実はあれは勇利に救われたということじゃないのか？ 自分もあれは勇利だと説明をつけようとしなかったか、だってアザラシがコートをたたんだり落とした靴を海の底から拾ってきたり、さらにそれを借りてきたボートに置いておくなんて、筋があわないだろう？ ふたりが同一のものだと考えるのは飛躍しすぎなのか？

ヴィクトルは両手で頭をかかえ、うめき声をあげた。これが本当なら途方もなく間抜けだが、自分が秘密の洞窟で話しかけたカツドンは、実は勇利だったってことになるな。

次に思ったのは、町の人々のことだった。はたして何人がこのことを知っているのだろう。

_勇利くんのことをよく知らないだけだよ。あの子はときどき、すごくみんなをびっくりさせてくれるもの。_

_きっとカツドンは、お前が思ってるよりよっぽど賢いんだろうよ。_

_むずかしか、お話ね。勇利もそんときがきたら、自分からあなたにお話ししますけん。_

_勝生勇利のこと、あなたはどこまで知ってるのかしら？_

あとから考えれば、多くの人の話が自分の結論を裏づけているように思える。ヴィクトルはたしかにこれまで何も見えていなかった、しかしこの論理を完全に受け入れてしまうのは気がすすまない。

本の1冊を手にとり、先ほど読んだ伝説の一節のページをもう一度開いた。 _『ああ、うるわしい殿方、もしあなたの人間の胸のうちにわずかでも慈悲があるのなら、そのアザラシ皮を返してくださいな』_ ヴィクトルはつぶやいた。 _『それがなければ、わたしは海で生きていけません。アザラシ皮がなければ、わたしは仲間のもとへ帰れない』_

もし勇利がセルキーなら ―― もし本当に勇利がカツドンなら ―― どこかにアザラシの皮があるはず。そしてヴィクトルがこのあり得べからざる話を信じるのなら、まずその証拠をこの目で見なければならない、いずれは、どこかで。

そして階下へおりてきたスンギルが6時をだいぶまわったぞと追い出しにかかる頃には、どうやって勇利に真実を訊き出したものか、ヴィクトルは考えをめぐらせていた。

* * *

To: 勇利❤  
23日の夜、用事はある？

From: 勇利❤  
ううん、なんで？

To: 勇利❤  
海岸通りでダンスをやるって聞いたから、勇利も行きたいかなって思って

From: 勇利❤  
ダンスが大好きってわけじゃないよ

To: 勇利❤  
ただのスウィング・ダンスだよ！ そんなに変わったものじゃない  
ルロワ邸での勇利のダンスは最高だったよ  
それに前もってステップを教えてくれるそうだから、知らなくてもふたりで学べるよ ( ´ ♡ ` ʃƪ) ♥ ♥ ♥

From: 勇利❤  
スウィングは踊ったことあるの？ 

To: 勇利❤  
ほんの少し、それも入門だけ  
勇利にリードしてもらえたら嬉しいな (*´ ♡ ˘*)

From: 勇利❤  
僕も少しだけだよ

From: 勇利❤  
ミナコ先生の好みじゃないんだ。きっとチェレスティーノに頼まれたんだよ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

To: 勇利❤  
でも、一緒に行ってくれる？ (◕♡◕✿)

From: 勇利❤  
23日だっけ？

To: 勇利❤  
そう 夜8時  
前座のショーが6：30から、ダンスレッスンは7時から  
参加自由だけど、7ポンド支払えば飲み放題  
海岸通りが会場だからきっと一晩じゅう音楽が聞こえるわけだし、せっかくだから楽しもう 

From: 勇利❤  
ときどき大きなパーティー会場のそばに住んでるのが嫌になるんだ ಠ_ಠ

To: 勇利❤  
変なの、うちに来ればそんな問題に悩むことないよ ★~(◠♡◕✿)

From: 勇利❤  
ダンスのこと考えとく

To: 勇利❤  
来てくれないなら、一晩じゅう君の窓の下で過ごしちゃうよ  
いや冗談！ 勇利の部屋の窓がどこかもわからない  
でも夜どおし ゆーとぴあを悲しく眺めるんだろうなー  
なんで俺の素敵なシンデレラは舞踏会に来てくれないんだろ、ってね ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

From: 勇利❤  
ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ OK OK 行くからね

To: 勇利❤  
ほんと？ 冗談が過ぎたけど  
勇利に無理強いはしたくないんだ

From: 勇利❤  
ちがうよ、ヴィクトルが約束をすっぽかさないかぎり僕は一緒に行きたい

To: 勇利❤  
やった！ 一晩じゅう踊り明かすぞ！

From: 勇利❤  
(◠‿◠✿)

To: 勇利❤  
+｡:.ﾟヽ(*´♡`)ﾉﾟ.:｡+ﾟ

（つづく）


	5. なつのひ ～midsummer～

**SHALLWESKATE:** ねーねー みんな

**SHALLWESKATE:** お知らせで～す

**SHALLWESKATE:** 木曜の夕方 近所の子たちが海辺で焚き火をするんだって

**SHALLWESKATE:** 夏至祭の夜だよ

**SHALLWESKATE:** 僕らも行こうよ;)

**yuripurrsetsky:** クソ酔っぱらいどもが俺らを出し抜こうってのか

**mila_b:** そうよ こっちだってダンスのあと かがり火をアフターパーティーに企画してるのに(

**leooooo:** えーと どっちも行くってのは無理かな

**sara-crispino:** まぁその子たちは責任者の許可なく火を焚く気でしょうからトラブルになるわ こっちはれっきとした催しなんだから、最後に勝つのはどっちかわかるってものよ;)

**mila_b:** その考えかた 好きよん;)))

**yuripurrsetsky:** うげ よそでやれ

**gh_kawaii:** 僕はどっちも行きたいな！ 楽しそうだもん:)

**pxpxvxch:** 愛は死んだ(

**dirtycocktail:** アルコールは死なず！ 君も一杯呑んだら

**SHALLWESKATE:** で 僕らが何をするかっていうと

**SHALLWESKATE:** **妖精っぽくコスプレして かがり火を見にいくんだあああ**

**yuripurrsetsky:** なんだよそれ

**SHALLWESKATE:** え～ だってこうきたら **シェイクスピア** でしょ

**yuripurrsetsky:** 古典の授業じゃねえんだ うせろ

**SHALLWESKATE:** ユーリがロバ頭のボトムをやるってのはどう

**yuripurrsetsky:** まずはお前がやるとこを見てえもんだな

**yuripurrsetsky:** 俺は他人のフリするからな

**yuripurrsetsky:** 人を巻き込むんじゃねえ

* * *

ヴィクトルがリビングルームのカウチでマッカチンともども怠惰な午睡をむさぼっていると、ばたん、と裏口のドアのほうから音がした。嫌がって鳴くマッカチンにもかまわず、起きあがって見にいこうと、ごそごそ脱け出した。コテージには冷たく灰色の光がそそぎ、6月なかばの強い風が吹いている。窓越しに外の海原を見れば、あざやかな色をしたヨットの船影が波をかぶっているのがぼんやりと見えた。

裏口から訪問者を迎える用意はしていなかった。勇利がそこに立ち、破れた帆布らしきものに身をくるんで、ずり落ちないようロープでぐるりと留め結んでいた。ディズニー映画か何かの一場面みたいで、ヴィクトルはついその珍妙な姿に少し笑ってしまった。だが勇利がいつもと違い、自分の体をかばっているふうだと気づくと、笑いはすぐ引っ込んだ。

咬み痕やひっかき傷が、勇利の首まわりや両手、両足のあちこちにあった。うちいくつかは出血もしている。むごい傷つきようにヴィクトルは眉を曇らせた。何も言わず、勇利をキッチンへ案内し、テーブルのほうへ連れていくと、すわるよう椅子をすすめた。勇利は言われたとおりにしてくれるが、しかしこの怪我のことがなければ、帆布にくるまった姿はもっと愉快だったかもしれない。

「応急手当てのキットがどこかにあったはずだ」ヴィクトルは言って、棚のなかをひっかきまわした末、消毒薬の缶やら瓶やらを手に戻ってきた。「いったい、何があった？」

勇利は少し顔を赤らめると、わずかに表情を険しくしながら、ボクサーみたいに両の拳をひょいと前へ突く。すぐにヴィクトルもピンときた、イギリス手話にたいして通じていなくても、これくらいならわかる。

「喧嘩をした、ってこと？ ほんとに勇利はびっくり箱だね」言いながら、ボウルに湯を満たし石鹸を用意する。「で、勝ったのかい？」

勇利は目を輝かせて、こっくりうなずいた。ふふ、とヴィクトルも笑って、ボウルとリネンクローゼットから出してきた清潔なタオルを手に、勇利の前に膝をついた。タオルを湯にひたし、勇利を見あげる。

「傷口を洗うよ、いいかな？」と言葉をかける。勇利は唇をきゅっと噛み、いらないと手を動かすが、また痛みに顔をしかめて、うなずいた。ヴィクトルもうなずき返し、勇利の足をやさしく手につつむと、その傷にタオルをそっと当てた。丁寧に、だがしっかりとした手つきで、勇利の足についた血と砂をタオルで拭い、両足をボウルの湯にひたす。

「さあ、お次は手だ」そう言って、タオルを洗いにシンクへ向かう。

勇利の両手のほうも同じように繰り返し、そのあと足の泥で濁ったボウルの湯を捨てて、新しい湯と取り替える。次に勇利の首まわりの、ついたばかりとおぼしき傷口を見ることにする。

「誰が咬みついたか知らないけど、致命傷じゃないみたいだ」ヴィクトルは所見を述べた。「いや、俺は医者じゃないし、なんで怪我をしてでも俺のところに来てくれたのかなって ……」言葉がつづかず、彼は勇利のうなじのあたりにタオルを当てた。勇利が眉をしかめる。ふう、とヴィクトルは息をついた。

傷のほとんどは浅く、ひっかき傷程度のものだ。出血が多かったせいで実際より重傷に見えたのだろう。ヴィクトルも医療に通じているわけではないが、この傷なら清潔にしてちゃんと経過をみていれば、すぐに癒えるとわかる。しかし、手や足に咬みついてくるような相手ってなんなのか、喧嘩のさなかだぞ ……。

墓地で見た墓石のことが頭に浮かび、体の震えをおさえる。今は不思議な偶然の一致や謎解きのことを考えている場合じゃない、勇利が助けをもとめてきたっていうのに。

「その傷は何かで消毒したほうがいいな」そう言って勇利のもとへ戻ったヴィクトルの手には、脱脂綿がある。そこへ消毒液をたらす。「少し、しみるよ」

案の定、咬まれた痕に消毒綿を当てたとたん、ひっと勇利が悲鳴をあげる。傷口を清めながらヴィクトルはふと、どうもこれは人間がつけた傷じゃないな、と気づいた。

「いったい何があったんだい、相手はサメかな？」と口にする。勇利はむっとした顔でこちらを睨み、ぶんぶん頭を横に振った。ヴィクトルはひとまず会話を打ち切って、慎重に勇利の首の傷を消毒できれいにしてから、念には念をと上から抗菌の軟膏を塗りつけた。

救急箱をあさるが、この傷口をまともに覆える大きさのガーゼや当てものはなく、溜め息をつく。手近にあるもので勇利の手足を注意深く包んでいき、ひと仕事終えるとヴィクトルは少しばかり笑ってしまった。

「なんだかミイラ男みたいだな」と、述べた。勇利は困ってそっぽを向く。次にヴィクトルはひとまわり小さいバンソウコウを手に、ぺたぺた勇利の首に貼っていく。「さあて」と、宣言。「これで君は、歩くバンソウコウ見本帳だ。相手がサメだかなんだか知らないけど、喧嘩をやらかした報いだぞ」

勇利が手で、何か書くしぐさをした。ヴィクトルがペンと紙を渡してやると勇利は（痛みに渋面をつくりつつ）書いた。 **サメとじゃない。アザラシと喧嘩したんだ。**

ヴィクトルは笑い出す。「なんでアザラシを叩きのめさなきゃならないんだい？」と訊ねる。「そんな危険な動物じゃないだろ？」

**礼儀を教えてやったんだ。** 勇利の瞳がきらりと挑発に輝いた。尋常でなく艶めいていた。ヴィクトルとしては赤面しないようつとめたいところだが、うまくいかない。

「まあ、喧嘩の相手がカツドンじゃないなら、俺はかまわないけど」と答えた。勇利が片眉をあげ、ヴィクトルは微笑みかける「ところで、勇利の服と眼鏡だけど ……」

**家にあるよ、** 勇利は書く。 **ゆーとぴあじゃなくここに来たのは、この近くで喧嘩したからなんだ。**

「ここの住所はまだ教えてなかったと思うけど」と、ヴィクトル。

**あなたがマッカチンと一緒にこのコテージから出てくるところ、いつも見てたから。** 一瞬の間。 **気持ち悪いこと言った。ごめんなさい。**

ヴィクトルは笑った。「いいんだよ」と応じる。何はともあれ、この告白にヴィクトル自身がしていた詮索の後ろめたさが少し、かるくなる。「真利に連絡して、ここまで迎えに来てもらおうか？」

勇利は『ありがとう』の手話をした。と、ここで彼の腹の虫が鳴り、勇利は恥ずかしそうに微笑んだ。 **何か、お腹に入れられるものはある？**

「ええと」言いながら、ヴィクトルは眉を寄せ考えた。先月買って、塩を振って仕上げ中のサバならある。でも勇利が食べたいと思うかどうか。「何か、つくるよ？」

勇利は首を振り、ヴィクトルにそこまで迷惑はかけられないとばかりに目を大きく見開いた。 **リンゴ1個とか、スナックの袋ひとつでもあればいいから。**

「見てこよう」言いおいてヴィクトルは、冷蔵庫を開けた。サバのにおいが鼻をつき、ごめんね、と肩越しに勇利に笑みを向けてから、がさごそとタッパーウェアの中身をあさり ―― いやまて！ たしか数日前につくって冷やしたイチゴのパイが残っている。ほとんどは自分で食べてしまったが、最後のひと切れを今夜のデザート用に残してある。

パイを出すと華麗な手つきで、さみしい風情の残り物パイが見栄えよくなるよう、ちょんとホイップクリームを上に絞る。フォークを添えて皿ごと勇利の前に置き、ひとくち分を切りわけてフォークでひと突き、そして勇利の唇へ運ぶ。

「勇利って書くときも眉にしわが寄るよね」顔をしかめた勇利に、そう言ってやる。自立心にこだわる勇利はしばし意地を張っていたが、降参してパイのため口を開けた。勇利の唇がぱくりとフォークをくわえる瞬間ヴィクトルもつい息を呑み、赤くなった顔を見られたくなくて、片方の手であわてて隠す。

パイを飲み込んだ勇利は笑顔で親指をぐっと立て、そんなこんなでヴィクトルはパイをひとかけずつ、勇利に食べさせていった。勇利が口の端についたクリームをぺろりと舐めとって、ふいとヴィクトルは目をそらす。視線を戻せば、勇利がこちらを見てにこにこ笑っているものだから、どうもこの子はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを懊悩させるのを常日頃の楽しみにしているのではないか。（そしてまたヴィクトルも、これについちゃ自分でもどうしようもないのだった）

そのうち、パイがなくなると、これまたヴィクトルを煩悶させながら、勇利はじっくりフォークについたクリームを舐めてきれいにした。にこにこと黒髪の青年は訊ねる。 **あのパイ、ヴィクトルがつくったの？**

ヴィクトルはまたうなずいて、シンクへ皿を片づけに運んでいく。「気に入った？」と声をかけたが、味なんて言わずもがなだ、目の前の出来事がすべて物語っている。

**推理させて、** 答えるかわりに勇利は書く。 **『チェリー・フリップ』を書いたとき、つくりかたを覚えたんでしょう。**

「そりゃもう、徹底的にね」と、ヴィクトル。

**『** **王様とスケーター』を書くのにフリップ・ジャンプを学んだのと、おなじだね。**

「まあ、古い格言で『知っていることを書け』とはいうけど、知ってることが増えれば、書けることも増えるわけだろ」

勇利はというとヴィクトルに言わせれば、「一本取られた」といった顔になり、テーブルから立ちあがった。リビングルームのほうをしめして、物問う視線を送ってきたので、ヴィクトルもうなずいた。

「真利に電話するよ、そしたら勇利にツアーを提供しよう」請けあってやると、ぱっと勇利は笑顔になった。例によって真利が勤務中だといいなと思いながら、ヴィクトルはゆーとぴあのフロント番号へ、かけた。ほかの従業員が出たら怯んでしまいそうだ。

ありがたいことに、3回ベルを鳴らしたところで真利が出た。『お電話ありがとうございます、ゆーとぴあ・シーサイド・リゾートです』

「俺だよ、ヴィクトルだ」ヴィクトルは口を開いた。「勇利が今うちに来ててね、誰か迎えを頼みたいんだ」

『あいつに何かあったわけ？』訊ねる真利の声が気がかりの色を帯びた。

「海で泳いでるときに、かな？ 喧嘩か何かしたみたいだ。こっちで傷口を洗って包帯は巻いたけど、咬まれた傷もあるから、安全のため医者に診せたほうがいいと思う。あと、勇利の服と眼鏡も必要なんだ」

電話の向こうで間があり、次いで溜め息が聞こえた。『すぐそっちに行くよ』真利は言って、電話を切った。ヴィクトルは少し小さくなっている勇利のほうへ、うなずいた。

「お姉さんがこれから迎えにくるって」と、声をかける。「でもそのあいだ、コテージのなかを案内させて」

ヴィクトルに連れられて、勇利はそこの生活空間に魅了されたらしい。書斎のマントルピースに並ぶマトリョーシカに感じ入り、そして『王様とスケーター』取材旅行で手に入れたフィギュアスケート関連のささやかな記念の品を、幸せそうに眺めた。

**執筆はほとんどここで？** と書いて、勇利はヴィクトルのノートパソコンが置かれた書斎のデスクを指して、訊ねた。

いや、とヴィクトル。「どっちかというと外出先とか、キッチンのほうが多いかな。ベッドで書くこともあるよ、ほんとに怠けたい気分なんてときはね」

勇利がまた笑う音をたてて、そしてヴィクトルの手を引いてリビングまで戻った。マッカチンはまだカウチでまどろんで、おまんじゅうやアイスクリームでいっぱいの甘い夢を見ている。その毛を愛情たっぷりに撫でてやり、勇利は部屋の隅に置かれた、古ぼけた白いアップライトピアノに目をとめて見つめた。

「それはコテージの備品なんだ」ヴィクトルが言った。「音程がひどく外れてるんだ。この前試したけど」

**じゃあヴィクトルも演奏を？** 勇利が訊いた。ヴィクトルはうなずく。勇利はにっこりする。 **あなたの書いた作品にピアニストの話はなかったと思うけど、** そこでちょっと考え込み、顔を赤らめて、言い足した。 **それに、出版されてるヴィクトルの本は全部読んだと思う。**

人から自分の作品を残らず読んだと言われて、これほど心が舞いあがることなんてあったろうか。「いや、創作のためじゃないんだ」と種明かしする。「子供のときに祖母から教わったことがあってね、聴覚をなくす前だった。で、そのあとまた練習を始めて …… 2年前かな？ マンチェスターに引っ越す前だったな。しばらくサンクトペテルブルクと祖母のことが恋しくて、それでレッスンをあらためて受けて、感覚を思い出そうとしてた」

そのときの勇利の微笑みは、とても言いつくせないものだった。彼は鍵盤の蓋を持ちあげて、指でためらいがちに、もっとも低音の鍵盤を叩いた。きゃん、と鳴いて飛び起きるマッカチンを見てヴィクトルは笑った。ひと睨みしてよその寝床へとことこ出ていくマッカチンに、勇利は申し訳なく視線を送る。

さらにいくつか鍵盤を叩くと、勇利は大胆不敵ないたずらっ子の顔でこちらを見、ヴィクトルもすぐに察した。

ピアノの前に腰を据えると、鍵盤の上に指をかまえ、そしてちょっとしたメロディーを弾く。まったくの即興だが、調律のなってない鍵盤からは、ぞっとするような音が出た。でも勇利は変わらず笑顔で、茶色の瞳がきらきら踊り、ヴィクトルも目まいのするようなぬくもりを体に感じて、そばに佇む美しい黒髪の青年を見あげた。

弾き終えると、勇利は顔じゅうに笑みをたたえて拍手を送った。そこへ玄関の呼び鈴が鳴ったので、ヴィクトルは鍵盤蓋をおろすとリビングを突っ切って、玄関に向かう。

真利が玄関前に立って、車はうしろのさほど離れていないあたりに停まっていた。火のついた煙草を片手に、もう片方の手にはトートバッグを提げている。「勇利の服」そう言って真利は、ヴィクトルの手のなかへバッグを押し込んだ。「眼鏡もそこに入ってるよ」

「ありがとう」ヴィクトルは礼を言い、バッグを受けとった。真利がきつい眼差しでこちらを見据える。

「ちゃんとスキンはつけなよ」

顔がたちまち赤くなるのが自分でもわかった。「何もしてないよ」と弁明する。

「ならよし」真利は言うと、ウインクした。「私は車で待ってる。5分であいつを着替えさせて連れてきな」

ヴィクトルもうなずいて、ドアを閉めた。リビングルームのカウチにちょこんと座る勇利のもとへ戻り、バッグを渡してやった。黒髪の彼の頬もあざやかに染まっているのは、姉とヴィクトルのやり取りが聞こえてしまったせいである。

あいだに流れる空気が、急に緊張と熱を帯びた気がした。ヴィクトルはあらわになった勇利の鎖骨をしばし見つめていたが、不意に勇利の柔肌にしるしをつけたアザラシとやらに喧嘩をふっかけたくなり、衝動をおさえる。

「ええと」かわりに口火を切り、襟首に手をやった。「ここで着替えていって」

そして書斎に素早く引っ込むとフレンチ・ドアを閉め切った。しばらくそこに籠って、ノートパソコンにかじりつき手書き原稿をひたすら打ち込むことにしたものの、耳のほうはすぐそこの部屋で動く気配を逐一拾っていた。永遠とも思える時が過ぎ、書斎のドアをノックする音がして、ヴィクトルがドアを開けば勇利がいつもの服を着て立ち、帆布とロープはその脇に脱ぎ捨てられていた。

靴下と靴は履いていないが、まあこんなときだからしかたがない、ヴィクトルは勇利に手を貸しながら玄関を出てポーチを抜け、前庭を通って道路脇へ、ヴィクトルの車のすぐうしろにつけた真利の車まで連れていった。勇利が後部座席に乗り込むと、ヴィクトルは助手席の窓へ身をかがめた。

「あとでまた、勇利が大丈夫か連絡して」真利にそう伝えて、自分の連絡先が記してある名刺を渡した。

「なに、もしこっちが連絡しなかったら、またうちの受付にかけるっての？」と、真利。

ヴィクトルは片眉をあげた。「ぜひとも、というならね」と言葉を返す。

「メールするよ」真利は言った。勇利が後ろの座席から身を乗り出して、そっと指先でキスを投げた。ヴィクトルがウインクをもって受けとれば、勇利はぱっと顔を赤らめた。

真利が車を出し、勇利は後ろ窓からさよならと手を振って、そしてヴィクトルも、車が視界から消えるまで手を振りつづけた。

* * *

**トーヴィルの決斗：我らがカツドンは見せつけた**

2016年6月19日 ―― トーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観測グループに所属する西郡優子さんの撮影による、緊張をはらんだこちらの[動画](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-zzk5sLthn0)には、町のアザラシ、カツドンが別のアザラシと争う様子が映っています。およそ4分にわたる戦いの末、よそ者のアザラシは血を流して泳ぎ去りました。この戦いで勝利をおさめたカツドンですが、西郡さんの報告によるとカツドンも首やひれにいくらか傷を負っていたということです。

「喧嘩のきっかけが何だったのかは、よくわかりません。カツドンはいつもおとなしい子だから」と西郡さん。「でも、カツドンがほかのアザラシと関わろうとしないことは知られていますから、縄張りをかまえようと近づくアザラシたちに放っておいてほしくて、たまに攻撃的な行動をとることはありえます」

トーヴィル・カレッジ海洋研究所では、カツドンの孤独を好む性格について膨大な研究報告をまとめています。このアザラシは長らく、ほかのアザラシから群れとしてだけでなく番いとしても誘いを受けていたにもかかわらず、ことごとく拒絶してきました。23才の長寿であることを考えるなら、ほかのアザラシとのあいだにまだ子をもたないのは奇妙といえます。いずれにしても、カツドンは孤高を、またはトーヴィル・コーヴの縄張りを、その攻撃でもって守ったのでした。

「カツドンは縄張りに厳しいんじゃなかですよ、邪魔するアザラシば追い払っとるだけです」そう語るのは、トーヴィル海洋観測グループで少年ボランティアをつとめる、南健次郎君。「あとカツドンが、こまかアザラシの子ばよその乱暴なアザラシから守ってやっとうたのを、おいは見たことがあります。ばりカッコよかぁ！」

トーヴィル・コーヴ海洋観測グループは怪我を負ったカツドンを称え、そして傷が早く癒えることを願っている、と弊紙に語りました。

* * *

たとえユーリが、木曜のダンスの夜に『よその奴らの焚き火』に顔を出すな、とグループチャットの面々をアイスクリーム・パーラーで夏じゅう脅しつけようが、ヴィクトルは行く心づもりだった。

夕方の5時半頃には町なかに入り、ひとまず花中で一杯やりながら、若者たちが流木やら古い家具やらを浜に積みあげるのを眺めていた。太陽の光を受けて空は紫と薄紅に色めき、クリストフもそれをあまさずフィルムにおさめたくて、さっきから色めきたっている。

ヴィクトルはグラスのウォッカを飲み干して、訊ねる。「今夜はイベントのあいだ、ここで仕事？」

「悲しいけど、そうなんだ。でも休憩を1時間ばかりもらえるから、そのときはかがり火のそばで過ごすつもりだよ」嘆息するクリストフ。「ご覧よ、あのゴージャスな空をさ。この町のゴールデンアワーに仕事だなんて、文字どおり最悪だよ」

ヴィクトルは笑いを漏らし、グラスを掲げて、おかわりを頼む。クリストフは酒を注ぐと、バーの反対側の隅にいる年老いた農夫にもう1杯、ギネスを出しにいった。

そのときミナコがちょうど、長髪をうしろで束ねた男と話し込みながら入ってきた。男はヴィクトルと面識はなかったが、今宵の基本ステップに組み込むチャールストンの教えかたでミナコと議論しているようだから、きっとこの男がチェレスティーノ・チャルディーニだ。ふたりはともにバーを出ていったが、仕事としてダンスの準備を手伝いにいくのだ。ほどなくヴィクトルもウォッカの代金を払って表へ出た。海岸通りはダンスの設営の真っ最中で、カーニヴァルの閉じたゲームブースの前にはバンド演奏のため、小さなステージが設置されていた。白ユリ、薔薇、そしてセントジョーンズワートの花々が通りの並木に紐を張って飾られ、桟橋には飲み物を提供するスペースが設けられている。

レオ・デ・ラ・イグレシアがやってきて、黒いケースを手にグァンホンと熱心にしゃべっていた。そのうしろから男がふたり、キーボードを運び込もうとついてくる。ステージへ向かう彼らを眺めてから、次いでヴィクトルは浜辺にできあがってゆくかがり火に視線を向けた。

砂浜へおりていく時分には、積まれた木箱や流木、椅子の山が、叫びと歓声を浴びて火につつまれていた。炎は海風のなか激しく舞い、まぶしい橙色の渦を仄暗い空へ、くるくると巻きあげる。かがり火の周囲にはもう大きな人だかりができて、楽しそうに声をあげる者もいれば、ただ畏怖とともに沈黙し、炎を見守っている者もいた。

さほど大がかりな火ということでもないし、ヴィクトルはもっと大きなものをマンチェスターで見たことがある。でも若者の手によるものと考えればよくできてるし、彼らの反抗心が火つけ役となって、この炎の大きさにあらわれたのかもしれない。

10分は炎を見つめていただろうか、ふとジャケットの裾を引かれるのを感じてヴィクトルが振り向くと、勇利が立ち、微笑みかけていた。シンプルな黒い服、髪にセントジョーンズワートの花輪を飾った勇利のいでたちに、ヴィクトルの呼吸が浅く速くなる。

**ピチットくんがつくってくれたんだ、** 勇利が手で言って、頭の花冠を指さした。ヴィクトルは手話の意味を呑み込むのにしばし手間どったが、ピンとくるや理解できたことに眼差し明るく、うなずいた。

「きれいだよ」そう言って、手をのばして黄金色の花のひとつに、そっと触れた。

**幸運を呼ぶんだって、** にっこり勇利は言い足した。そのあといくつか、こちらにはわからない手話がつづいて、ヴィクトルはそのことを伝えようと拳を胸の前でぐるりとまわし、次に両手の人差し指を頭の上で立ててみせた。勇利は了解し、ノートブックを出して書きつける。 **ヴィクトルの手話の読み取りが上達してる、って言ったんだよ。**

「まだまだ先は長いようだけどね」ヴィクトルはがっかりしている。「たった今勇利が言ったことも理解できなかった」

勇利は微笑み、肩をすくめた。 **学問に王道なし、だよ。** と書いて、ヴィクトルの手を自分の手のなかにつつんだ。

ふたり一緒に、かがり火の舞いあがる炎を見ていた。というより、勇利が炎を見つめ、茶色の瞳が火明かりのもとできらきらと、そしてヴィクトルはそんな勇利の恍惚とした表情から目を離せなかった。今夜この子が眼鏡をかけてないのはおそらくダンスのためだろうが、眼鏡のあるなしで、かわいく見えたりするものなのかヴィクトルもよくわからない。

少し離れたところで、かがり火を跳び越そうと若者らが列をつくっていた。ふと列のはじめのほうにグァンホンとレオがいるのに気づいたが、ぱっとたて続けに炎を跳び越えたふたりは笑いあって、祝祭の準備をつづけに、海岸通りへ駆け戻っていった。

勇利がまたヴィクトルの袖を引いて、列のほうを指さした。ヴィクトルは眉をあげる。「勇利も跳びたい？」と訊ねた。勇利はうなずいて、列の最後尾まで引っ張っていく。ミラとサーラのすぐ後ろに並び、振り向いた彼女らはふたりに挨拶した。

「ユーリがここに来たら、なんて言うかな？」ヴィクトルはかがり火のほうを見やって、うなずいてみせた。朗らかに笑うミラ。「あたしを止めるなんて、あいつにはできっこないわよ」そう言って、ぎゅっとサーラの手を握った。「それに、あたしたちのかがり火なら心配ご無用。あっちではサーラとミッキーのミード酒を出してるんだから」

**それ、いいね、** 勇利が言うと、にこっとミラは笑った。

「もちろんだわよ、ね？」声を張りあげるミラ。列は着実に前へ動き、一同もまた前に歩を進める。「ところでさ、勇利の花の冠、きれいよ」とつけくわえた。

**ありがとう、** と勇利。 **ピチットくんがつくってくれたんだ。**

「それって、セントジョーンズワート？」訊ねてきたサーラの顔に、笑みが大きく広がる。「ピチットってば、やってくれるわね」

「この花が何かあるのか？」ヴィクトルは訊ねる。

「あらやだ」とサーラ。両の瞳が茶目っ気たっぷりにきらめいている。「古いならわしでね、夏至の日に若い女性がセントジョーンズワートの花を摘んで飾ると、その娘の未来の旦那様を占うことができるのよ」

勇利の頬がかがり火みたいに真っ赤になり、素早く手で訴えると、サーラはけらけら笑って手でなにやら言い返す。

「いったい何を笑ってるんだろ？」ヴィクトルは訊いてみた。

ミラはひょいと肩をすくめる。「手話のことであたしに訊かないでよ」

ようやく、列の順番がまわってきた。最初にミラがかがり火の上を跳び、次にサーラ、そしてふたりは見物人の群れのなかへ紛れていった。ヴィクトルは炎と向かいあう。けっこうな高さだ。少しばかり助走をつければ、問題なくいけそうだな。

喝采と声援を浴びて、ヴィクトルは火を跳び越えた。炎の熱気のなか彼は勇利を振り返り、迎え入れるように両腕を広げた。

勇利は緊張しているらしく、目を大きく見開いて炎を睨みつけている。自分が言い出した手前もあり、顔から血の気が引き、ためらいが見てとれた。

「おいで、勇利、君ならできる！」ヴィクトルが励ます。勇利はぎゅっと唇を噛み両手を揉みあわせて、決心がつかないようだ。

「無理することないぞ、なあ」誰かが勇利の背後から声をかけ、その言葉で勇利が、ぐっと歯を食いしばって踏み切り、あざやかに炎の上を跳躍して ――

まっすぐそのままヴィクトルに体当たりをかまし、ふたりそろって砂の上にひっくり返った。はしゃぎ騒ぐ人々からいくらか笑い声があがったが、ヴィクトルが見あげると、傾いた花冠を黒髪にのせ、興奮に重く息をつく勇利が上に乗っかっていて、周囲の声は遠ざかっていく。

勇利の睫毛がこんなに長いなんて、今まで気がつかなかったな ……。

吐息が震え、手をのばして勇利の頬をつつむと、勇利は少し目を見開いたものの、体はどかさない。前にもこんなふうに勇利が身を寄せて、ふたりの呼吸が潮風に混じり、ふたつの心臓がともに脈打っていたときがあったような、そんな記憶が思いもかけず、よみがえった。

記憶を追い払って今に意識を戻せば、勇利と自分の唇が囁きを交わすほどに近づいている。ヴィクトルは目を閉じて、それから ――

「こら！ 誰の許しを得てこんなことをしてる？」

がばっとヴィクトルと勇利はあわてて立ちあがった。かがり火を囲んでいた人だかりが蜘蛛の子を散らすように離れていくが、どうも、かがり火が認可された催しではないと気づいた誰かが、浜の責任者に報せたらしい。手に手をとって、ふたりは海岸通りの雑踏にもぐり込んだが、前座のパフォーマンスを見ようと集まった群衆に揉まれるはめになる。

ミナコの生徒たちが披露するスウィングを、ふたりで眺めた。レオと仲間たちの演奏にのせて巧みに挑んでくる子供たちは、くるくるまわってステップを踏んで、身のこなしも楽しそうだ。年長の生徒に際立って音楽にのっている子がいるな、とヴィクトルは思った。その少年とパートナーのダンスは、まるでスウィングを言葉にして語りあっているようだ。

**南健次郎くんだよ、** ヴィクトルの視線の先に気づいて、勇利が掌に指で書きつけてくれた。 **優子ちゃんのところで指導を受けてるんだって。**

「うまく音楽をものにしてる」ヴィクトルは感心した。

南健次郎とパートナーはフィナーレまで生徒たちをリードしてみせ、熱狂するダンスフロアから拍手喝采とともに退場した。入れ替わってミナコとチェレスティーノが登場し、ふたたび拍手を受けたのち、激しいスウィング・ダンスのレッスンが始まる。

勇利はヴィクトルを見た。 **本当に僕にリードしてほしいの？** 手を動かし、問うように首をかしげる。ヴィクトルはうなずいた。勇利は微笑み、そして手を差しのべてヴィクトルをいざなった。

わかったのは、人々のなかでヴィクトルがいちばん初心者並みだということで、ひとまずの学習目標は、自分のもつダンス知識をいかにしてフォロワーのポジションへ移行させるか、となった。思っていたよりややこしいが、勇利は辛抱づよく、はじめに左足でなく右足を出すことから教えてくれたので、間もなく型も様になってきた。

ようやくレッスンの時間が終わると、バンドが熱狂的な音楽を奏ではじめ、ヴィクトルと勇利もなめらかに音楽にのっていった。勇利の熟達したリードでダンスの群衆へ分け入り、初心者カップルのあいだを抜けてもう少し上手い人々のなかに交じる。そのあいだも勇利はヴィクトルを内へ外へスウィングしながらふたりで円を描くが、その手はしっかりとヴィクトルの手を握っていた。

「誰かさんはこの手のスタイルのダンスは好きじゃないって言ってたけど、これはミナコの指導の賜物だね」ぱっと勇利に旋回させられ、また引き寄せられながらヴィクトルは言った。勇利の腕のなかでちょっと笑い、その瞬間強く抱きあったりなんかして、そしてまたいつもの空間があいだに生まれる。

首をちぢめて、勇利はまた少しヴィクトルをそばに引き寄せると指で、 **練習する時間ならたくさんあったから、** とこちらの肩甲骨になぞった。「だろうね」ヴィクトルも応じながら、ふたたび勇利に遠くへ離される。「練習したのは、俺のため？」次に勇利の腕に飛び込むと、ウインクとともに言葉を重ねた。

勇利の頬が真っ赤になり、ぱっと手を放して手話で答える。 **あなたがダンスができるって知らなかったんだよ。**

「こらこら。俺がダンスがらみの話を書いたことがあるって知ってるんだろ」

**これじゃないでしょ、** 勇利は返して、スウィングに興じる周囲の人々を見渡す。

「それじゃ、アルゼンチンタンゴだけあそこまで踊れるのは、俺が踊れるって知ってたからなんだ？」ヴィクトルはからかい気味にやりこめる。勇利はぎょっとして、あわてて首をぶんぶん振った。ヴィクトルは含み笑い。「あのときのこと、本当に覚えてないの？ 勇利のタンゴはすごくアメイジングだったんだよ。このスウィングだってけっして下手じゃないし、そしてあの夜ルロワ邸で君のタンゴに出会って、俺は恋に落ちたんだ」

勇利は面白がるような顔をした。 **じゃあ、あなたは僕のダンスだけを好きなんだ、** からかうように手で語った。今度はヴィクトルのほうが、しどろもどろになる。

「まさか！ 今はもっと勇利のことが好きだよ！」

**ああヴィクトル、かわいそうに、** 勇利は悲しそうにヴィクトルの両手をつかむと、その肌に指先で言葉を紡いだ。 **人をからかうのは平気なくせに、やり返されるのは得意じゃないんだね。**

「こら！」怒ったふりで声をあげるヴィクトル。勇利はこのうえなく愉快そうだ。「ひどい男だね、勝生勇利は。これまで誰からも、そんなふうに言われたことなかったのかい？」

勇利は肩をすくめた。ヴィクトルがつながれたふたりの手に目を落とすと、先週末の喧嘩の傷痕がかさぶたになっていた。

歌が終わり、サックスとトランペットのファンファーレとともに次の曲が始まって、ドラムとベースがつづく。南健次郎とパートナーがすぐさま曲調にあわせて踊りだし、ほかの者たちも勢いにのってくわわった。サーラはエミルにチャールストンを教えてやり、ミラは抵抗して暴れるユーリをディップしてのけようとする。

勇利に引き寄せられ、またくるりと離されれば、海岸通りに満ちる灯りがきらきらとヴィクトルの視界に瞬いた。勇利にディップされた瞬間ヴィクトルはつい次のステップが頭から抜けて、リカバリーするも耳まで熱くなり、照れくさくなって笑みを浮かべる。勇利は一見気づいていないようだったが、たとえ気づいたとしても、そんなことを気にするような子じゃない。そのかわり、彼はヴィクトルをかたわらにぐいと引き寄せて、来たるチャールストンにそなえる。

バンドの前をくるくる過ぎていく頃には、ヴィクトルも演奏メンバーの顔をだいぶ見分けられるようになっていた。ドラマーのことはまだ知らないが、スンギルがベーシストをつとめトランペット担当はミケーレ・クリスピーノであることはわかる、くわえてレオがサックスで、ピアノを弾いているのはグァンホンだ。そのいっぽう、今宵はじめて見る顔もあった ―― 黒髪の小難しい顔をした男で、ここ最近ユーリと言葉を交わしながら、今まだ無傷でエレキギターのソロ演奏をしている奴だ。

「彼のこと、知ってる？」ソロが終わり、スンギルによるダブルベース・ソロに引き継がれた頃合いをみて、ヴィクトルは訊ねた。勇利にゆるやかに導かれ、くるくるまわって見つめあい、手を取りあう。ふたりしてまわりながら、勇利がステージのほうへ目をやった。「あそこ、エレキギターを弾いてるだろ」ヴィクトルが説明し、その間ベースのソロはドラムと金管のデュエット演奏に移っていく。

勇利はかぶりを振った。 **新顔だね、** ヴィクトルの肩のうしろへ書きつけながら、ふたりは輪になってまわる。

「なるほど」ヴィクトルも言い、くるっと勇利の腕から飛び出す。

曲の調べが冒頭にもどり、勇利もまた、くだけた感じのパートナー・ダンスへ情感ゆたかにあわせていく。ヴィクトルはステップをとちって始めからやりなおすが、それでも勇利から目を離せない。勇利のうつろいゆく動線に自分も引き込まれていく。勇利が連れていってくれるならどこへでも、月へだって行けそうだ。

曲はトランペット、サックス、エレキギターの華やかな大音声で締めくくり、一礼する謎のギタリストに誰もが拍手喝采。ふと気づけば、ユーリがとりわけ熱烈に拍手を送り、対するギタリストも、ぐっと素早く親指を立てて応えていた。

レオがマイクを手にした。「今夜のスペシャルゲストにもう一度盛大な拍手を、オタベック・アルティン！」高らかに叫び、人々はまた一礼するオタベックに歓声を送った。ユーリも叫ぶ。ヴィクトルは小さく笑った。ユーリと友達になった誰かさんは、黒のレザージャケットを着て夏至祭の夜にエレキギターを弾く男、ってことか。

別の曲が始まり、勇利もあらためてヴィクトルを引き寄せた。ダンスというより一緒に足や体を動かすだけのこともあったし、アップテンポの音楽にあわせてぐるぐるまわったりもして、そのうち互いの瞳にただ心奪われる。勇利の手はヴィクトルの手をけっして離さず、力強いのに導くようで、どこへどのように動いていくのか、いつだってよくわかるのだった。

「で、こんなふうにダンスをした相手は、俺の前には何人いたんだい？」次にふたりでまわりながら、ヴィクトルは顔に吐息がかかるほどの間合いで、勇利に訊ねた。勇利の下唇が光を受けて艶めき、見ているとつい息が詰まりそうになる。

勇利は面白がるように目をあげた。チャールストンのステップに入り、ヴィクトルの手をとる。

「俺と、ミナコ？」と、訊ねる。勇利はうなずいた。「ダンスのお相手として、俺はミナコとくらべてどう？」ヴィクトルは軽口をたたく。

笑ってしまいそうなほど長い間ののち、思案していた勇利は肩をひょいとすくめた。ひどいぞ、とヴィクトルは傷ついたふうに胸に手を当て、勇利は笑って、手と手をつなぎあわせるとまたヴィクトルをくるくる、まわらせる。

ひとしきり踊って、ふたりは桟橋にしつらえてある飲み物コーナーへ向かった。ヴィクトルが2人分の料金を支払うと、クリストフがぱちんとリストバンドを装着してくれて、ヴィクトルにはいつものウォッカ・トニックを、次いで物言いたげに勇利を見た。

勇利がメニュー表に書かれたひとつを指さした。クリストフは眉をあげるが、注文を聞き入れて、勇利にミード酒のグラスを提供する。ふたりのグラスがそろうと、ヴィクトルはグラスをかるく触れあわせた。

「乾杯」そう言って、ふたりはグラスに口をつけた。

一年でもっとも短き夜はとうに更け、星々はインクを流したような闇空にまぶしく瞬いていた。月はまるく明るく、ちらちらと海のさざなみを照らしている。ヴィクトルと勇利は飲み物テーブルのあいだをすり抜けて、桟橋の果てるところまで歩いていった。

そこはダンスに興じていた場所より仄暗いが、桟橋の灯はやわらかくあたたかで、勇利の面差しにやさしい金色の光を浴びせている。まるで別の世界のひとのようだ。髪に飾った黄金色に花咲く輪も、この子の佇まいに幽玄さを添えている。なんとなく気をつけないと、勇利がすぐ目の前から消えてしまうんじゃないか、とヴィクトルは思うのだ。

「足の具合はどうだい？」そっと訊ねた。

**よくなってるよ、** 指先で勇利は答え、両手に残るかさぶたに視線を落とした。ヴィクトルがその手をとって、それぞれに口づける。

「はやく治る、おまじない」そう言い添えながら目をあげる。金色の光のなか顔を赤らめた勇利は、かわいらしかった。この場で写真に残しておきたいくらいだな。

ダンスの音楽はここからも耳に届いた。レオの歌声はなめらかで、あたたかなバリトンだ。勇利を引き寄せ、ヴィクトルはささやかなスウィングの型へリードすると、ゆるりとビートに動きをのせた。

**なんでヴィクトルが僕にリードして欲しがるのかわからない、** ヴィクトルの肩に、勇利は指でなぞった。 **あなたはあなたで完璧に踊れるのに。**

「たぶん、勇利にリードされるのが好きなんだ」ヴィクトルは勇利の耳元でささやいた。相手が身を震わせるのがわかって、ヴィクトルは勇利の肩に顔をうずめて微笑んだ。

**でもそんなの不公平だよ、** と勇利。 **やるべきことをちゃんとやらなきゃ、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ。**

ヴィクトルが声をあげて笑う。勇利はくすぐられたみたいに、ちょっとたじろいだ。「今まさに俺がリードしてるだろ、ね？」

**向こうでね、** と勇利。 **僕は疲れちゃったよ、今度はあなたの番。**

くすくす笑いをしてヴィクトルは、ぱっと勇利をスウィングし、また腕のなかへ引き戻す。「勇利が1曲リードして、その次は俺が、ってのはどう？」と提案する。

勇利は少し考えて、同意にうなずいた。歌が終わると、彼はヴィクトルの手をとって、ダンスする人の群れのなかへ戻っていった。

そんなふうに夜もすがら、かわりばんこにリードしながら数曲踊っては、喉をうるおして過ごした。飲み物を出すバーの隣では、本格的なビュッフェ形式の軽食やデザートがテーブルに並んでいる。ぎょっとしたことに、勇利はニシンのピクルスを数個、またたく間に口へ運んでいく。

クリストフは客の健康を気づかうバーテンダーじゃないが、それにしても呑ませすぎかと思うくらい、せっせとエルダーフラワー・コーディアルのスパークリングを供してくれる。だとしてもヴィクトルは文句を言わない。コーディアルはウォッカほど体を温めてくれないにしても、甘く酔わせてくれる。心地よく酩酊するのは踊ったあとのアドレナリンと酒のせい、そしてもちろん勇利が一緒にいるからでもある。当の黒髪の青年はニシンをたらふく食べたのち、今度はホイップクリームをたっぷりつけたイチゴに取りかかり、さらなる勢いでぱくついている。

ヴィクトルは特に意識せず手をのばし、勇利の口の端に残ったクリームを指先で拭った。その指を自分の口へ運び、ゆっくり気だるい手つきで舐めとって、色濃くなった勇利の瞳を前に、心が満たされる。

ダンスフロアへ戻って、華麗にポーズをきめつつリードを入れ替えて踊りつづけていたが、10曲目あたりでヴィクトルは疲れてきた。対する勇利は、まだまだ元気いっぱいらしく、結局ヴィクトルは相手の並はずれたスタミナについて考えるのはやめ、面目をつぶすはめになる。

「疲れたな」11曲目が始まる頃ヴィクトルは音を上げた。勇利は片眉をあげ、そしてぐるりと、別の誰かをダンスに誘おうかとでもいうように周囲を見まわした。たかが数曲とはいえ、勇利のダンスパートナーとしての立場をなくしたヴィクトルは自分への失望をおさえたいものだが、しかしこのままだと曲の途中でぶっ倒れるのは目にみえているし、そんな失態をさらせるわけないだろ？

「勇利！」突然ピチットの声が割って入った。勇利はぱっと顔を輝かせると、じいっとヴィクトルを見つめる。

「そうだね」ぜいぜいと息をつきながら、ヴィクトルは脇腹をおさえた。「ピチットと踊っておいで。俺 …… 俺はここにいるからさ」

そして、わきあがる喪失感をかかえて、勇利が声をあげて笑うピチットの手を引いて人混みに消えていくのを見送った。

「勇利はどうしたの？」クリストフがヴィクトルにミード酒を渡しつつ訊ねた。ヴィクトルは一気に飲みくだしてから、答える。

「今ピチットと踊ってる」

ふふん、とクリストフが笑う。「あの子にへとへとにされちゃったかな？」と、なんとも卑猥なふうに眉を動かした。

むっとヴィクトルは睨みつける。「いっぺん、勇利と10曲ぶっ続けで踊ってみればいいさ」

クリストフが口笛を吹いた。「やるもんだねえ！」と言って、これまた意味深ににやついた。

「そういう意味じゃないんだ」口走りながら耳が熱くなってくるヴィクトルだが、これも甘く焼けるようなミードのせいではない。

クリストフは眉をあげた。「まったく」と言い捨てる。「ふたりして恋人岬まで出かけておいて、いまだに、そういう関係じゃない？ 結婚まで守りますって誓いでも立ててるわけ？」

この瞬間、何も口に含んでいなくてよかった、さもなきゃその場で全部吹き出していた。「絶対に失敗したくないんだって、前にも言ったはずだけどな」と言い返す。「それにあの子がどんな気持ちでいるかだって、たしかなわけじゃ …… そうだろ ……」

クリストフときたらひょいひょい眉を動かして、片手の指で輪っかをつくると、もういっぽうの指先をそこへ突っ込んだ。ヴィクトルは唸り声をあげた。

「それ、絶対にイギリス手話じゃないだろ」と言ってやる。

「まあね、でも君はわかったじゃないか」クリストフはヴィクトルのグラスを満たす。「本当に、勇利が君のことをどう思ってるのか、わからないの？」

ヴィクトルはグラスをあおった。そしてダンスフロアを眺めれば、勇利が笑顔で、きゃあきゃあ笑うピチットをくるくるまわしてやっている。「俺のほうが、そう望んでるだけかもしれないのに？」ぽつりと口にした。

「ヴィクトル」クリストフの沈んだ声に、ヴィクトルも相手の顔へ眼差しを向けた。「物書きが自身のフィーリングに迷いがちだってことは、俺もわかる。だけどいいかげん目を覚ましなよ。勇利はもう何度か君を、恋人岬に連れてってくれたんだろう」

「執筆のためだよ」ヴィクトルは正す。「あそこならプライベートな場所だし、書くのに邪魔が入らないからね」

ふん、とクリストフ。「勇利がどんなふうに君を見てるか、ちゃんと見たことある？」と語気を強めた。そんな今も、勇利とピチットが横を踊り過ぎていく。勇利がこちらを見て手を振った。ヴィクトルも手を振って応える。

「勇利は誰にでも、あんな感じだよ」ヴィクトルは言い、勇利は一緒に手を振るピチットともども、旋回する人々の流れへまた戻っていく。

「救いがたいね」クリストフは言い放つ。「あの子は事あるごとに『僕を抱いて』なんて熱い視線を君に送ってるんだ。町のほかの人間のことはそんなふうに見ちゃいない、この際だから言うけど」

「まるで個人的な経験をもとに言ってるみたいに聞こえるな」ヴィクトルが突っ込んだ。

クリストフは鼻であしらう。「何を言ってるの、小さなかわいい勝生勇利みたいな子相手に？ それこそカツドンにキスされる確率と変わらないだろうに」と、みとめる。「だから、わかるだろ、ヴィクトル以外にそんな相手はいないんだって」

ヴィクトルがかるくグラスを指で叩いてもう1杯所望し、クリストフは注いでやった。液体が甘くゆっくり、奮い立たせるように喉を焦がして下りていく。「まあ、心配するような競争相手がいないとわかって嬉しいよ」干したグラスを置いてきっぱり言うと、さっとクリストフに敬礼する。「もう少し、踊ってこようと思う」

「幸運を！」クリストフはダンスフロアへ戻っていくヴィクトルの背に声援をおくった。

しっとりとした曲が流れ、ピチットとのあいだに入ってきたヴィクトルを見て、勇利の瞳が明るくなった。クリストフの言葉を胸にきざみ、耳朶に熱を感じながら、ヴィクトルは勇利を腕のなかにくるりと閉じ込めて、かるくディップをきめた。

_「ここは天国」_ レオがステージの上で甘やかに歌っている。 _「胸が高鳴るんだ 言葉にできないほど…」_

ここはまさに天国に一番近い場所なんだ、ヴィクトルはそう思いながら腕のなかの勇利とともにまわり、頬を寄せてふたりの体が熱を帯びる。勇利の吐息が肌をくすぐり、胸に秘めた鼓動がこちらにも感じられそうな気がした。

何度も何度も、体を離してはまた寄りそって、ヴィクトルの目はけっして勇利から離れない。クリストフの言葉が功を奏したのかもしれない、踊りつづけた勇利の頬は上気して色をまとい、くるりとヴィクトルの腕のなかへ戻るとき、茶色の瞳に深く興奮めいた光がよぎる。

このダンスに勇利を誘ったのは彼の秘密のこと、あのボウヒル墓地にあった墓石のことを訊くためだった、しかし勇利と踊るうち、そんな疑問は頭から遠くたゆたっていった。勇利が本当は何者かなんて、どうだっていいじゃないか？ 彼がヴィクトルとともにいてくれるなら、ヴィクトルの腕に抱かれて踊り、目が合うたびに笑っていてくれるなら、たとえ勇利がこっそり宇宙から飛んできた存在だとしても、自分はけっして気にしない。だからそのまま、勇利の笑顔のすべて、触れあうすべて、海岸通りの灯を浴びて勇利の瞳が輝く瞬間もすべて、心にしっかりと受けとめる。

ダンスのラストソングは11時にはね、バンドは最後を締めくくる激烈なアップビートの歌とともに、人々に見送られ出ていった。誰かがコンガ・ダンスをやりはじめ、ミュージシャンまでもステージから引っ張りおろして列にくわえる。勇利とヴィクトルも、やはり誘い込まれたピチットとクリストフに挟まれて、ダンスの列に入れられた。

このとき、ヴィクトルは躍動と興奮そのものになり、海岸通りにずらりと列をなす群衆のエネルギーに呑まれていた。手の下にある勇利のやわらかな腰の感触だけが彼をつなぎとめ、揺れる勇利の肩、髪にかかる金色の花冠だけが意識にあった。ぼんやりと、ユーリ・プリセツキーとオタベック・アルティンがふたりで踊ろうとコンガ・ダンスの列から飛び出していったことに気づいたが、人々もそんなふたりについて、道理そっちのけで駆け出す。一瞬ヴィクトルは目くらましにあったような気分になるが、その後ふたたび、忘我の境地で目をつむり四肢を鍛えあげたしなやかさでリズムにのせる勇利を見つけた。

ヴィクトルも一緒に踊り、身のうちで疲れの熾火がくすぶっていたが、気にならなかった。その手を勇利がとり、ヴィクトルは完全に我を忘れる。

アフターパーティーの折にふっと我にかえるが、周囲でも疲れをおぼえた者はあまりなく、人々はさらに灯台のかがり火へ行こうと集っていた。ユーリの話だと、トーヴィルの伝統として「体にガタのきた老いぼれ以外は」誰もが夏至の前夜は一晩中起きて、翌日の夏至の夜もまた寝ずに過ごすのだそうだ。そしてこの伝統が火祭をいっそう盛りあげ、クリスピーノ・ワイナリーの受賞歴つきミード酒も大盤振る舞いされるのだとか。

真夜中をまわる頃、勇利はミード酒のなかば残ったグラスを持ったまま、ヴィクトルの肩でうたた寝をはじめていた。ヴィクトルは中身をこぼしてしまわないよう手からグラスをはずしてやり、その腕を自分の肩へまわした。勇利は本当にダンスで消耗しきったのだ、ガタのきた年寄りでなくたって、この子が早々に眠り込んでしまっても不思議じゃない。くわえて、勇利はアフターパーティーが始まってからもグラス5杯ものミードを飲んでおり、蜂蜜ワインのぬくもりも眠りをもたらすのにちょうどよかったわけだ。

ヴィクトルのかたわらに勇利は顔をうずめて眠り、小さなよだれのあとがヴィクトルのシャツについていた。片方の手をヴィクトルの膝にのせ、そこに残るアザラシに咬まれた傷痕が目にとまり、勇利に訊ねたいことがあったのをヴィクトルは思い出す。

「勇利」小さく声をかけ、かるく体をつついた。しかし勇利は不機嫌そうにむずかって、さらに顔をぐりぐり押しつける。ほんの少し、こちらのほうが陥落しそうになる。

「ベッドに連れてってあげなきゃね」ミラが隣の椅子から声をかけた。サーラはミラの膝に頭をのせて身を横たえ、気だるげにスマートフォンをいじっている。

「そうだね」ヴィクトルも言った。もう一度勇利を揺すったが、勇利はさらにカサガイよろしく強くかじりついてくる。ヴィクトルも小さく笑って、最後にようやく、花嫁みたいに勇利を腕に抱きあげた。青年は見た目より重かったが、ヴィクトルは少々よろめきながらも、しっかと足を踏みしめる。

勇利の花冠がふわりと地面に落ち、ミラが拾いあげて勇利の頭に、ぽんと戻してやった。勇利はもぞもぞとヴィクトルの首に両腕を巻きつけただけで、また顔をうずめた。ヴィクトルの心臓がぴょんと跳ねあがる。

かがり火の向こうにいたクリストフが、はやしたてるように口笛を吹いた。「朝まではお預けにしたほうがいいかもよ」と呼ばわり、ヴィクトルはひと睨み。クリストフのにやにや笑いだけが返ってくる。溜め息ついて、ヴィクトルは崖沿いの小道にある自分のコテージへ、背後から飛んでくる野次やら口笛やらを無視して、歩きだした。

よろめきながらのコテージまでの帰路はじつに遠く、その間ずっと勇利を落っことしてしまわないよう必死だった。月光に照らされる勇利の姿を見るのははじめてだが、この鴉の濡羽色の髪をもつスリーピングビューティーは、人工でも自然でも、あらゆる光のもとで美しく映える運命にあるのでは、とすら思えてくる。月は勇利の白い肌と黒い髪をさらに際立たせるように照らし、眠りながらかすかに睫毛が震えると、ヴィクトルもつい息をするのを忘れる。

やっとのことでヴィクトルはコテージに帰りついた。キッチンの裏口のドアは、夕方マッカチンが外へ出たくなったときのために開けておくのだが、アフターパーティーの際、灯台への道を上がってくるときに閉めてしまっていた。よって今、勇利を両腕に抱えているためにドアすら開けられず、後悔に駆られていた。

ふうと息をついて、勇利を揺さぶった。「ほら」と声をかける。「俺のコテージに着いたよ。ドアを開けなきゃならないんだけど」

勇利はまどろむ目を開けて、むっとしたようにヴィクトルを見た。ヴィクトルは嘆息する。勇利が離れてくれないと、こっちの腕ももう限界だ。しかし落とすのだけは避けたい。もっと腕を鍛えたほうがいいかもしれないな。

こちらの思いを感じとったのか、勇利はしぶしぶヴィクトルにおろしてもらう。しかし腕はずっと、裏口ドアを開けキッチンへ入っていくヴィクトルの首にまわしたままである。

「ベッドを使っていいからね」ヴィクトルはそう言って、廊下の突き当たりにあるドアをしめした。「俺はカウチで休むから」

勇利がいやいやと首を振った。ふらつきながら腕をヴィクトルからはずすと、両手の人差し指を立てて近づけ、次に自分の顔を指さした。 **一緒にいて。**

「ベッドは小さいよ。勇利を押しつぶしちゃうぞ」断りを入れつつヴィクトルは寝室のドアを開けてやり、やんわりと言い聞かせる。その手を勇利の手がひっつかみ、部屋のなかへ引きずり込んだ。

ベッドの足元の床ではマッカチンが、ベッドからいくつか失敬した枕にうずもれて眠っている。勇利はベッドの端にすわったが、まだヴィクトルの手をつかんでいた。ぽいと自分の靴を蹴り脱ぐとヴィクトルの手を解放して靴下とスラックスを脱ぎ、頭の花冠をナイトスタンドにひっかける。ころんとベッドに寝ころんで、ベッドの隣の空間をぱたぱた手で叩き、そして片手の親指と人差し指をかるく曲げて、ちょいと下に向けた。 **ここにいて。**

宵の口に言われたクリストフの言葉がヴィクトルの耳の奥にこだまして、そして彼は息を吸うと自分の靴、靴下、それにスラックスを脱ぎ、勇利のいるベッドにあがった。

マンチェスターのアパートにキングサイズのベッドを持ち込んでいた身としては、ここのコテージのダブルベッドはどうにも小さい。自分と勇利が並ぶにはじゅうぶんな大きさだが、そこへ目をこすっていた勇利が急に動きを止め、ベッドの上でむっくり起きあがった。

「どうかした？」ヴィクトルは訊ねる。勇利はひょいと親指で向こうを指し、お風呂、と口を動かした。ヴィクトルがドアを指さしてバスルームのある方向へさっと動かすと、勇利は出ていき、足音が木の床をひそやかに歩いていった。シャワーの湯を流す音が聞こえる。少しして戻ってきた勇利はまたベッドにあがり、ぱちぱちとまばたいた。

身を落ちつけてまもなく、勇利はあくびする口を手でおさえた。そうしてヴィクトルの手をとって、ふたりの指先をよりあわせると、ヴィクトルの心臓が乱れたスタッカートで跳ねて応える。

勇利に身を寄せて、ヴィクトルは横になって勇利の胸へ頭をあずけた。勇利の心臓の音に耳をすませ、勇利は眠たげな手つきで、こちらの髪を指で梳く。こうしてともに横たわり、ふたりのあいだに穏やかな静寂が満ち、やがて勇利の手つきも緩くなり、安らかな寝息をたてはじめた。

* * *

_ニコライ・プリセツキー編『トーヴィル・コーヴの幽霊物語』所収：_  
_『リアと 悲しみむせぶ波』より抜粋_

リアが7度目の誕生日を迎えたある日、父親は妻に、息子を海辺へ連れていきたいと話した。妻はその頼みを拒んで、ここは潮が満ちるのが早すぎるから、と言った。その夜彼女の夫は、もう何年も我慢していた衝動に駆られ、眠っていたリアを起こした。「一緒においで、息子よ」父親はささやきかけた。「海が呼んでいるよ」

ふたりは入り江にそそり立つ岩だらけの崖をおりていった。夏至の夜の月明かりだけを頼りに、そして月光は海のおもてをとらえ、不可思議にきらめいた。リアは疲れをおぼえ、岩々へ静かに口づけてゆく波を、眠たげな目で眺めた。

「泳ぎかたを教えよう」父親は言った。

「かあさんも一緒にくる？」

「いいや、坊や。母さんは泳がない。さあ、着ているものを脱いで、水に入ろう」

リアは父の言葉にしたがい、おそるおそる波のなかへ踏み込んでいった。

* * *

ヴィクトルは眠れなかった。かたわらの勇利の心臓は規則ただしくゆったりと鼓動をきざんでいたが、ヴィクトルはあの瞼に浮かぶダンスのことで頭がいっぱいで、それが彼の休息を鈍らせていた。

少しして、居ても立ってもいられなくなる。そうっとスリーピングビューティーの腕から抜け出すと、ヴィクトルは沈黙のままベッドを離れる。

月光が薄いカーテンのかかる窓やフレンチ・ドアのガラスに透けて差し込み、勇利の寝姿の上でやさしく遊ぶ。心臓が喉元までせりあがるほど苦しくなる。ふたたび屈して、彼の腕のなかへ戻っていくのはたやすい。しかし膝をついて床に脱ぎ捨てられた服からスラックスを拾いあげ、できるかぎり音をたてず部屋をあとにする。

キッチンの暗がりで服を身につけ、裏口のドアからするりと外へ出て、物言わぬ影をしたがえて裏のパティオを抜けると、小さな浜へ通じるおんぼろ階段を下っていく。灯台のてっぺんではまだ信号灯がまわり、かがり火が唸り、飲み騒ぐ笑い声と歌声がかすかに耳に届く。誰かがアコースティックギターをアフターパーティーに持ち込んだらしく、人々の歌うスコットランド民謡が、夜風にのって切れぎれに聞こえてくる。

―― わたしは去り あのひとを自由にするべき？ 愛を返さぬあのひとを 愛すべき？ 傷心をもたらすあのひとを愛し わたしは寄る辺なき身で生まれるの？ ――

ヴィクトルは階段のなかばでいっとき立ち止まる。足下では海水が激しくうねり、潮がはやばやと浜を上がって、あらわになっていた浜の砂を水面下に呑み込もうとしている。彼はスラックスの裾を上げ、歯を噛みしめ、歩きつづける。

最下段まで上がってきた冷たい白波が両足にかかり、ヴィクトルは小さく声をあげる。水が彼の足首のまわりで渦を巻き、服に散る。ヴィクトルは服の袖をもまくり、さらにおりていって岩場を目指す。

岩は闇に踏み入れる足を傷つけ、まるで真実を得ようとする彼のことなどお見通しで、はばもうとしているかのようである。ヴィクトルは歯を食いしばって辛抱づよく、足裏に痛みがほころぶのもかまわず、岩の暗がりや割れ目をくまなく探しつづける。波が打ちつけ、時は意味をなくしてゆく。過ぎる時をしめすのは、灯台からだんだんと小さくなる、パーティーを去って眠りにつく者たちの歌声だけ。

ヴィクトルは、冷たい風やさらなる冷たい水にもかまわず、尖って滑る岩場でろくに物も見えずとも、探しつづける。スマートフォンの発する光で闇を照らしながら、いつまでも探索をつづけられるわけもなく、どこまでも岩や浜がつづいていることも、わかっている。目の奥に痛みがこみあげる。顔に何かを感じてヴィクトルが手をやると、そこはかとなく涙の雫が落ちていく。

ひとつ。ふたつ。みっつ。よっつ。いつつ。むっつ。ななつ。ヴィクトルはまなじりを拭って、波がそれを洗い流し、そして彼は探しつづける。

ようやく、最初の光の筋が空にあらわれた頃、ヴィクトルは見つける。スマートフォンの光は数時間前から途切れてしまい、手も足も岩とフジツボにやられて擦り傷切り傷だらけである、しかしついに、海辺は彼に真実を明け渡す。

岩壁に隠されていた黒くなめらかなアザラシの皮を引き出し、そして早朝の光に輝くそれを、彼は石のように重く沈んだ心を胸に、見つめていた。

* * *

_ニコライ・プリセツキー編『トーヴィル・コーヴの幽霊物語』所収：_  
_『リアと 悲しみむせぶ波』より抜粋_

父は波が荒くなってきたことに気づき、息子を安心させようと砂浜に立ったまま呼びかけた。彼の息子は父親を振り返り、少しばかり怖がったが、ひらかれた海原のほうをまた向いた。さっきまで腰までの高さにあった水はもう深みを増し、その子の胸まで上がってきていた。

「とうさん」男の子は叫ぶ。「とうさん、たすけて！ 水が引っ張ってくるよう！」

男は黒い影となった我が家のほうをいま一度振り返り、妻が我が子の声を聞きつけるだろうかと考えた。「大丈夫だよ、リア」彼は言った。「今そこへ行こう。怖がることはないよ」

だが視線を戻すと、息子の姿は消えていた。海はもう波をたてず、生気をうしなっていた。静まりかえって、岩に口づける音すらなかった。父親はずっとリアの名を叫びつづけた。水に潜って息子を探すが、見つからなかった。太陽が昇って空が薔薇色に染まる頃、男は涙を落とすたびに心が千々に砕けるのだった。

* * *

顔を舐めてくるマッカチンの舌の感触で、ヴィクトルは目を覚ました。目を開けて伸びをして、一晩じゅうソファで体をまるめて寝ていたがために背が痛み、うめき声をあげる。いつのまにベッドからソファへ移動したのかよく覚えていないが、合い間になにやら奇妙な夢を見ていたように思う。重ねて妙だ、自分に夢遊病の気があるわけでもないのに。

コーヒーテーブルの上で充電中だったスマートフォンをちらと見れば、朝の10時である。パンケーキのにおいが部屋に満ちている。ヴィクトルは目をこすり、ぎゅっと顔をしかめて、よろよろ立ちあがると後をついてくるマッカチンとともにキッチンへ向かう。

勇利が、昨夜とおなじ服を着て、仕上がりのさまざまなパンケーキを焼いていた。ヴィクトルはリビングルームとキッチンをへだてる間仕切りにもたれて、以前の雨降りの日に会った勇利の姿を思い出していた。

勇利がふと顔をあげて恥ずかしそうに微笑むと、首のうしろへ手をやってから、おはよう、とヴィクトルに手で挨拶した。ヴィクトルもおなじ動きで返し、じっと調理コンロを覗き込む。

「何か手伝おうか？」と、訊ねた。勇利は唇に指をあてるが、首を横に振り、フライ返しを手に真新しいパンケーキをひっくり返した。ヴィクトルはひとまずマッカチンの朝ご飯を用意するべくコンロの横を過ぎようとしたが、その脇に相当な枚数のパンケーキを積みあげた大皿がある。

「もうかなり、じゅうぶんな数だと思うけど、どう？」そう訊いて、すでに出来上がったパンケーキの山をしめす。勇利はボウルにまだ半量は残っているだろうミックス生地を指さした。

ヴィクトルは背をのばしてドッグフードの袋を片づけると、マッカチンの水を替えてやろうとシンクへ向かう。「なんでそんなにたくさんつくるんだい？」と訊いてみる。

勇利は下に向けた左掌の上に右肘を立てると、右手首をくるりとまわしながら指先を閉じては開き、点滅する光を真似てみせた。そして指文字で『ユリオ』としめしてから、大皿をもう一度指さした。

「ユーリにパンケーキをつくってるんだね？」マッカチンに水を満たしたトレーを出してやり、ヴィクトルはたしかめた。勇利はうなずいて、自分の頭を指でつついて痛そうな顔をしてみせる。そして焼きたてのパンケーキをぽんと大皿にのせ、また次の1枚に取りかかる。

「ほら」ヴィクトルは言って、勇利の手からフライパンをとった。「飛ばしてひっくり返したほうが早いよ」

勇利は片方の手の人差し指と中指をのばしてV字をつくり、指先を目の横に当ててから、首を横に振る。ヴィクトルは了解して、ああ、と小さく声を発した。

「眼鏡をしてないんだ」と答えあわせする。勇利はうなずいた。「遠近感覚がうまくつかめないから、飛ばしてひっくり返さないようにしてるってこと？」そう訊ねると、勇利はまたうなずいた。ふうむ、とヴィクトルはミックス生地をひとすくい、フライパンに入れる。

「じゃあ、仕事がちょっとだけ早く終わるよう、手伝わせて」申し出ると、勇利はそれには及ばないと拒否したものの、うつむいてヴィクトルに後をまかせた。

ふたりでつくったパンケーキのほとんどを、昨夜のお祭り騒ぎで二日酔いになった灯台の人々へ、シロップ、バター、それにホイップクリームも添えて届けにいった。灰と化したかがり火のまわりに集まってきた居残り組のパーティー参加者たちは、この食事をだいぶ喜んでくれたようだ。ユーリ・プリセツキーもみずから宅配パンケーキを少なくとも3枚は食べながら、不機嫌そうな手話のまま勇利と言葉を交わし、その間ヴィクトルはパンケーキを切りわけるミラを手伝った。

空っぽの大皿を手に戻ってくる頃には、自分たち用に取りわけておいたパンケーキは冷めてしまっていたが、コンロでかるく温めなおすと美味しさを取り戻した。今度はヴィクトルは、洗って小さく切ったベリーを添えた。勇利とふたりでやさしい沈黙のなか朝食をとり、先にご飯をすませたマッカチンが撫でてと甘えてきたりして割り込む。マッカチンはとりわけ勇利に懐いて、勇利もやさしく撫でてやったり耳のうしろをくしゃくしゃ掻いたり、ちゅっと小さく音をたててキスもするのだった。

「マッカは本当に勇利が好きなんだね」ヴィクトルは言って、にっこりした。

勇利はちょっと顔を赤らめた。 **嬉しい、** と手を動かす。 **僕もマッカが好きだよ。**

「俺よりも？」と、ヴィクトル。

**そのとおり。**

ヴィクトルはぎゅっと胸をおさえる。「ああ、傷ついた。もう立ち直れないかも」

マッカチンの頭を撫でるうち、勇利の顔が悲しみを帯びた。 **昔うちで飼ってた犬を思い出すな、** 少ししてから語った。 **マッカにそっくりで、でももっと小さかった。**

「知ってる。真利が話してくれたよ」と、ヴィクトル。「ヴィっちゃん、っていう名前だったんだよね」

勇利は唇を噛んだ。 **そう、** と答える。 **ヴィクトリア女王からとったんだ。**

ヴィクトルは鼻を鳴らした。「俺が生まれてこのかた聞いた何よりも英国的だな」そう言うと、勇利は片手でぱっと顔を隠した。

**はじめてヴィっちゃんに会ったとき、僕は7歳だった。あの頃はよかったなあ。**

「かわいいな」ヴィクトルは笑いかけた。勇利は赤らんだ顔を隠そうとうつむいて、まるで凝視していればパンケーキが宇宙の秘密を教えてくれるとでもいうみたいに、自分の手元を見つめていた。

食事を終え、ヴィクトルが皿を片づけるあいだ勇利はマッカチンの相手をしてやっていた。洗い物を終えると、そろそろ帰らなきゃと勇利が手で告げた。

当然ながら行かせたくないヴィクトルだったが、勇利のほうは何か気がかりがあるふうだったので、うなずいて裏口のドアを開け、勇利を見送りに出た。

「また、いつでもおいで」言葉をかけ、両腕を広げる。勇利は靴紐を結んで、立ちあがるとこっくりうなずき、ヴィクトルの腕に体をあずけた。ヴィクトルは目を閉じて、勇利の肩口に鼻をうずめて、深く息を吸い込む。勇利はかがり火の煙と、汗と、パンケーキのにおいがして、ヴィクトルは全部まるごと腕のなかにつつんだ。

自分の頬のあたりを唇がかすめ、そして勇利が身をほどいて、微笑んだ。帰っていく勇利を、かたわらで寂しそうに鳴くマッカチンと一緒に見送って、そして勇利が視界から消えると、慣れっこになっていたはずの空虚をぽっかりと胸におぼえた。

「ほら、ほら、この甘えん坊め」マッカチンに話しかけ、目をあげて遠くできらりと輝くゆーとぴあに視線を送る。「あとで散歩に行こう、いいね？ まずは片づけだ」

わふ、とマッカチンは不満そうに吠えるが、とことこ離れていった。ヴィクトルは部屋へ行きがてらシャツのボタンをはずす。洗濯カゴの中身がだいぶいっぱいだから、早いとこ洗わないと。今日がいいか、シーツも洗おうと思っていたところだし、きっと乾くまで時間がかかるぞ。

手早くシャワーをすませて着替えると、ヴィクトルはベッドからシーツとピローケースをひっぺがし、キッチンにある洗濯機に放り込んで、スイッチを入れる。それからマッカチンを連れて出かけ、昨晩のダンスの花飾りがまだ掲げられた夏至の日の町なかを歩いた。

アイスクリーム・パーラーでいくらか過ごした。ユーリが今日カウンターにいないのは、あきらかに昨夜飲んで騒いだ影響だ。そんなことはヴィクトルも承知だが、ほかの誰かからアイスクリームを受けとるのは妙な感じがした。ユーリというものがありながら、込み入ったアイスクリーム事情で浮気でもしたような気持ちになる。そりゃもちろん、選択の余地などない。よって別の店員が犬用コーンを出してくれた。

マッカチンがコーンをたいらげると、そろって桟橋のあたりをぶらつきながら、ヴィクトルはヤコフからのメールに目を通した。執筆の進捗に口やかましく言うのはついにあきらめたとみえる。最新のメッセージはいささか熱意の失せた『アイディアでも浮かんだらメールをよこせ』という内容で、既読のマークがつくと、にっとヴィクトルは笑った。

カモメが荒々しく桟橋の終点で飛びまわり、釣り人らが数人、さっと釣り糸を投げる。本当に昨夜のことだったのだろうか、勇利とふたり、まさにこの場所でダンスしたのは？ 昼間の海岸通りは様相がまったくことなり、まるであの夜がそっくり妖精族に支配されていたかのようだ。ほんのひととき、幸運に行き逢ったみたいに。

勇利の髪を飾っていた黄金色のセントジョーンズワートの花冠を思い出して、ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。

コテージへの帰り道、ヴィクトルはマッカチンと、あの小さな浜に立ち寄ることにした。一緒に階段をおりながら、マッカチンは1歩ごとに2、3段、ぴょんと元気に跳ねおりていく。ささやかな浜の砂は潮で濡れていたが、昨夜より波も低く、そしてマッカチンも熱心に波のほうへ駆けていき、喜びに吠えた。

ヴィクトルが口笛を吹いて呼ぶと、マッカチンはやってきたが、不意にぴょこんと頭をあげて岩場のほうに向きを変え、嬉しそうに吠えた。ヴィクトルは眉をひそめた。マッカチンの見つめる先にカモメなんていないし、それにカツドンだって ――

勝生勇利が、岩のうしろから姿を見せた。マッカチンが跳ねていき、今度は勇利は、飛びついてきたプードルをぎゅっと抱きしめ、わずかによろめいた。駆け寄ったヴィクトルは、昨夜の服のまま着替えず目も赤い勇利のありさまに気づいて、まっすぐ向かいあった。

「どうした？」と問いかける。勇利は落ちつきなく、見るからに苦しんでいるのに説明をためらっていた。手で何かを語ろうとするが、ぶるぶる震えて判然としない。

ヴィクトルは首を振って、わからないよと手話で答えた。勇利は息をつき、頭をめぐらして流木の切れ端を見つける。取りにいって戻り、塵ひとつないなめらかな砂のおもてに、書きつけた。

**黒いアザラシの毛皮を見なかった？**

（つづく）


End file.
